Deleted Scenes
by Jason22274
Summary: Ever wanted to know what happens between Ruby and Weiss in their more intimate moments? Well, here you go! These scenes are canon to my RWBY AU. While erotic, I would not consider them Smut or porn, but that's a matter of opinion. Some of these scenes overlap with Book 1 and are marked where at the top of each chapter.
1. Her Demons

**(Senior year: Chapter 1)**

Looking at the mirror Ruby grimaced, trying to find answers in the reflection but there were none there to be found. Growling under her breath she used her second option. She called Ruby went to Nora for advice even Ruby couldn't explain in words. Nora wasn't exactly a subtle or tactful person. While Ruby was tactless herself out of a social awkwardness that was unlikely to ever leave her, Nora's lack of tact came from a level of enthusiasm that made her speak before she fully processed her thoughts. Yet here she was making that call.

"Yeah Ruby?" came her friend's cheerful voice.

She thought for a split second, and decided. "I need some playtime. You available?"

There was a pause on the line for a few seconds. "Yeah, I'm free for a few hours. Should we take it off campus?"

"No, no. I don't have that much time, and I have a lot of stress to get out of my system." That wasn't entirely true. She had the day off, but the rest of the team was going to be gone for the day because of that time. She'd feel more comfortable here than anywhere else for what was coming.

"Stress, huh?" her friend laughed.

Most times Ruby would love to turn this into some back and forth banter. This wasn't one of those times. "Yes. How long?"

"My team is literally right across the hall from you. Give me five."

Her mind preocupied now with what would be happening in five minutes all she did was reply with "'kay." and hung up. Walking to her closet she began going through her clothes, finding the set hidden in a travel bag that no one else knew about.

Stripping out of her clothes, she quickly put on the black leather bodice, thigh high black boots with the "fuck me" heals, and a set of silk forearm length gloves. It wasn't all she would want normally, but on her allowance it was about all she could afford unless she wanted to cut out some of her private spending on weapons upgrades. That wasn't going to happen.

That was about all the time she had when the knock came to the door. "Come in Nora," she yelled as she pulled the zipper up on her boot.

Getting up she saw the door open and close followed immeidately by Nora's appreciative appraisal of Ruby's clothes. "So, no coin?"

"Try pulling it out and I'll be sure that even your skin has marks," Ruby replied automatically, the role she wanted settling over her shoulders without thought.

"The Mistress really does have a lot of stress to get out, doesn't she?" Nora said. It should have been "my Mistress," except they weren't really that permenently attached. In reality all they were was simple play partners, and not the most compatable of ones at that.

The answer to Nora's question was no, but she wasn't going to get into that right then. She was going to get into her friend's pants though. "Strip."

An answering challenge flashed into Nora's eyes for a few seconds during which all Ruby did was return the stare. Honestly for her overall plans what role she took didn't matter, but she needed to feel in control and Dominant that afternoon.

Nora was the first to drop her eyes, though the lifting of the corner of her mouth was enough to make it clear it had nothing to do with losing the battle of wills. It was that her friend saw that Ruby didn't want to take the Dominant role. It was that Ruby _needed_ to take the Dominant role, and she was acknowledging that need.

Switching into the role of seductress Nora began removing her clothes with a polished grace, carefully keeping her eyes towards Ruby's feet as each piece of clothing dropped from an oustretched finger. She had come wearing her school uniform. It didn't matter though, the grace that came with practice made the dance as effective as if the clothing were gossimer silk. Ruby doubted any of their friends would believe Nora was capable of such delicate coordination. Nora finished the dance in a kneeling possition at her feet.

Pulling out the one accessory from the clothes carrier her Domme outfit normally hid she had not put on Ruby leaned forward and secured the simple blue collar to Nora's neck. "With the wearing of this collar I claim control over you until it is again removed," she intoned ritualistically.

"By consentually wearing this collar I accept your right to rule me until it is again removed," her lover replied, completing the pact.

"You did well to calm my demons with your dance. It will save you some pain, but not all. My demons are not so easilly put to sleep." It was odd, Ruby reflected once again, at how completely her personality changed once the game started. So formal, so severe. This was not the "her" that any of her friends would recognize except the one kneeling at her feet.

"Even I have limits when it comes to calming them," Nora said with amusement.

A corner of Ruby's mouth crooked upwards in a lopsided grin. "Indeed. Belly pet, spread and displayed," she commanded quickly, using the possitioning commands that were unique to her. They had to be since she had been the one who created them. It was time to express those demons that had been clouding her thoughts and heart for too long.

Reaching into her bag she pulled out a flogger. It was a heavy flogger, with the tresses extra wide and of a heavier leather. It would mark most people's skin with deep bruises if used for a prolonged time. One of the frustrating things with Nora is she nearly never bruised. Well, it also was true she could take more than most. Ruby could use this toy harder right at the beginning than she could with anyone else.

The position she had Nora was important as well. Belly meant she was laying on her belly. Spread meant her legs were spread open, and displayed meant her hands were on the back of her head. This meant she didn't have to worry as much about accidentally having one of the tresses landing on her face.

She felt it rising in her, those demons. The frustrations. They were going to be set free today and they were itching for that freedom.

The first strikes from the flogger weren't particularly hard. They were rhthmic though, set at a slow tempo. Over time the blows began landing harder. The beet never changed however. Through this process she ramped up the power and Nora's ability to take the punishment.

Those demons smiled hardest though when the power brought the grunts of pain, then harder still when she heard the first of Nora's sobs. The power she felt wasn't that she was causing those tears. It was because Nora allowed her to cause them willingly.

After a half hour Ruby's arm was getting tired, and Nora's cries were starting to soften. Time to change things up. Dropping the flogger to the side, she reached into the bag again she pulled out some rope.

"Relax," Ruby commanded again. It didn't give Nora permission to move per way. It just meant she was going to be moved by Ruby and to allow it to happen. With that the ropes were slowly applied, taking every inch of mobility removed with each knot until she couldn't move at all.

"Fight." This command was permission to move. To do anything and everything she could to get out of the ropes and avoid anything that Ruby was going to do to her. Nora didn't disappoint, not that she ever did. Sitting back, Ruby simply watched the struggle before her. It was a fun game to play and it improved her skills as she saw what knot Nora exploited to gain some amount of freedom. She was particularly intent on stopping her friend though. It was going to tire her out without needing to lift a finger, and it was going to give Ruby a chance to rest her arm.

Grabbing a crop when Nora did seem to be getting somwhere Ruby applied it to her friend's inner thigh sharply, eliciting a small yelp. It didn't stop Nora however as she tried to roll away from the source of her torment.

Casually Ruby followed, applying more stinging attacks wherever available, careful to avoid sensitive areas, the random movements making that difficult. The longer the struggle went, the harder the hits. Once Nora managed to roll herself into a corner she couldn't get out of the attacks became more directed, landing on the exact same spot multiple times in a row.

The pain made Nora howl, and the howling only drove Ruby to make her howl louder. Without realizing it a evil laugh had begun leaving Ruby's mouth.

"I give Mistress..," Nora finally said. "Yellow."

Instantly Ruby stopped, that laugh forgotten and stepped back. "Are the ropes cutting off circulation?" she asked, concerned. Nora rarely used a safeword.

"Actually, it's how I'm laying in this corner. I'm getting a cramp in my side."

Chuckling, Ruby understood and helped her friend roll out of the corner and into a more comfortable possition on her back. "Good?" At Nora's nod the Dominatrix smiled and repeated "good." Then sat on her friends face as she went back into the scene. "Now please me."

"Eph miphtress," was the muted reply right before the order was followed.

As soon as Nora started Ruby had no choice but to fall forward as her muscles alternatetly relaxed and tensed outside of her control and her breathing became ragged. The only think that kept her from landing flat on the floor was her arms locking into possition.

The first orgasm was almost instant, and the second not long after that. After the third she had no choice but to escape the pleasure by getting up or she would fall on the floor completely.

"Goo..," Ruby panted, then tried again hoping to sound a bit more like her Dominatrix self. "Good job pet."

"Thank you Mistress," Nora replied, hiding most, but not all, of her amusement.

Once she had a bit more control she got up and walked from Nora's head to her hips. "To get pleasure, you must earn it. Today pet you have definitely earned it."

"Thank you Mistress."

 _Heh, don't thank me yet Nora. We'll see if you can even breath after I'm done with your pleasure,_ Ruby thought right before using every trick and then some that Nora had tought her.

She had to pause occasionally just so her lover could catch her breath fearing she might pass out, but then returning to all of her most sensitive spots. Usually she liked to tease more letting the buildup causing the fewer orgasms be larger in compensation. But not that day. That day she wasn't going to bother trying to keep track how many times Nora came. It'd be a lost cause. Especially since Ruby had no intentions on stopping until Nora wasn't much better than a puddle.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** _Been a long time since I've posted a RWBY fanfic of any kind. This is a bit weird for me. I've been working on converting Deleted Scenes into a original piece of erotica, and so this was written for that original piece. So to post it here I had to do the opposite: Turn my original piece into a piece of fanfiction. *shrug* If there is anything that seems off about this tale it's probably because of that._


	2. This is Innocent?

(Senior Year: Chapter 4)  
Revised on 02/20/16

Internally Ruby was overjoyed. She'd just spent the night with Weiss. _Her_ Weiss. No, not her's exactly. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Well, she wanted to fix that! It had been the best night of sleep in her life. Her need for it not to be the last had overwhelmed every excuse she had made not to ask Weiss out. Now she had to hope Weiss said yes soon. Ruby knew now it would happen. Weiss nearly had when asked until her depression made her stop. Every minute lost to it was a minute too long for her.

Externally she was busy trying to beat the tar out of Yang. Damn matchmaker! Who cared if this was exactly what she'd wanted? And then making a bet about it? Oh, she was so dead!

Damned if Yang didn't make it even more frustrating by laughing and easily avoiding every punch, headlock, and armbar she tried. She was frustrated enough that she was tempted to cross the unspoken rule about Yang's hair when from the other side of the room she heard "My Dolt, get over here already."

Yang who? Ruby was suddenly being held by Weiss, having flung herself from one side of the room to the other without conscious thought. 'My' could only mean one thing. Those minutes had been mercifully few. "You mean it?"

Looking into Weiss's eyes she could see the self doubt and the fear. It was enough to cut through every other emotion, good or bad, to focus completely on the one before her. "I'm not sure it'll work, but I want to try," Weiss said.

That depression just wouldn't do! She dove in for their first kiss as girlfriends, trying to drive the very breath out of Weiss to have it replaced with the love Ruby couldn't express enough of. Well, maybe not love she had to admit, but damn if these emotions didn't fill her to overflowing with joy! She had never been shy about showing her emotions, and she'd never been known to be subtle, and right now she wanted to be sure Weiss had no doubts.

Her exuberance was leaving her a bit breathless, which was a new sensation for the usually tireless speedster. Yang nearly ruined it with her laughter. Ruby filed it away for another reason to beat up her sister later. She'd have to resort to dirty tricks, but one way or another her sister was going to pay.

Ruby's body reacted in a familiar way as Weiss pulled her hair, though her mind knew Weiss had to have other intentions with two people watching. Well, lust was to be expected, wasn't it? "What about Nora?" Weiss asked, which confirmed her suspicion.

Annoyed by the distraction Ruby replied shortly "She's a friend. We had sex, that's it," and then did everything she could to start making out again. She wasn't completely aware of what the other two were doing, except that they were still there. Yang started to whistle a tune which was a bit annoying as it only reinforced that she had to restrain herself. Her sister redeemed herself though by explaining "I'll let Professor Peach know you two aren't feeling well." That was followed immediately by the opening and closing of their door.

Alone at last Ruby was ready to fully claim Weiss as her girlfriend in the most carnal way possible. She was over eager, and she knew it. Like last night she had to remind herself that Weiss needed a friend more than a lover, but it was a lot harder to believe now with the change in their relationship. She made the effort though, and doing so didn't reduce her excitement.

"Do you mean it? Am I really yours Weiss?" she asked. She knew she was, but she wanted to hear it again and again... and probably a few hundred more times after that. At least for today. They could start the count all over again tomorrow. How long had she wanted this? Longer than she could admit even to herself. It took a lot of long talks with Nora to understand that just because Yang was randy as a rabbit with the guys and they were sisters didn't equate to her being oriented the same way.

Weiss didn't disappoint. "Yes, you're mine, and I'm yours." The depression was still evident, but a sigh of contentment was also heard leaving her lover's lips. It was a good start.

"Why did it take me so long?" she whispered softly, her eyes still brimming with emotion as she looked down. "Why couldn't I just tell you I love you? Ask you out? I've wanted this for so long."

"Because you're a nit-wit, a dunce, and completely clueless," Weiss replied, her voice low and echoing Ruby's emotions. "Not that I have given you many clues to start with."

Lowering her head Ruby gave Weiss a kiss that was as slow and sensual as her earlier kiss had been energetic and passionate. "I have those clues now."

Weiss's arms had circled around Ruby and held her tenderly. "You have more than clues. Even you can't be thick enough not to understand," and she pulled herself up to give a kiss of her own.

Making out with her new girlfriend was exactly what Ruby had in mind, and it was obviously mutual. Ruby could still feel the desperation from Weiss. The fear that no matter what was said or did in the end she would be alone again. It would have been understandable for Ruby to feel hurt by that doubt, and she did hurt but not for herself. She understood depression. She wrestled with it more than anyone would suspect, even Yang. She knew that when it was at its worst you couldn't accept that anyone saw any value in you.

This moment of warmth was Weiss's desperate attempt to get past her sorrow, and again this was in line with Ruby's objectives. Lowering herself down slowly she laid beside Weiss without ever breaking eye contact, inadvertently laying on one of her arms. With practiced ease she slid an arm under Weiss's head as she brought her face closer to her lover's. Her other hand gently caressed the side of Weiss's face, letting Weiss know her need for her was absolute.

The new position allowed for a much more intimate method of expressing themselves. Ruby knew those doubts and fears were not gone for good, but for the moment she was free as she accepted Ruby's embrace. The kisses continued slowly at the start, but as time moved forwards both of their ardor's rose and the kisses became more passionate in response.

She had felt Weiss tense when her arm had become pinned, but the look in her eyes told Ruby it wasn't in fear. Accepting what those eyes said she had put the implications in the back of her mind at the time. Now she needed to act on what she had seen and moved Weiss's wrist to the hand under her. Again Weiss tensed, but the passion only grew in her eyes. Ruby had no doubt that Weiss was turned on by the captivity. _I wonder what kind of reaction I'll get when I tie her up?_ Ruby asked herself at the obvious signs that bondage was going to be in their future.

The position was one of her favorites allowing her to hold a lover flat on her back and at Ruby's mercy, yet still left one of her hands free. She used that free hand to softly explore Weiss's body. Her partner's breathing was increasing from excitement, proving Weiss's eyes had not lied or been misread. It was at that exact moment that Ruby knew she was going to completely Dominate her.

Weiss was being hesitant. It had been another factor that had decided her. I had surprised Ruby. It had started the moment Ruby had pinned her arm. She was only following Ruby's lead since then, not trying to take the lead herself. Given her strong personality Ruby had assumed they would be battling for control right about now.

Nora had been a great instructor, and Ruby found that she liked to be as in command in the bedroom as she was in a fight under that tutelage. Both of them were Dominants as it turned out. It was one of the things that often took away from their overall enjoyment as a battle for control was inevitable, and the more comfortable Ruby had become with this aspect of herself the stronger the battles became. At the end they were flipping a coin just to get past it, mostly. That didn't always work either.

It's one of the reasons she'd been secretly afraid of this moment. What if Weiss had been Dominant as well? If so would that lead to the same kind of fighting? If this continued beyond today would her submission continue in the bedroom, or would the more commanding aspect she showed the world become the norm? She got the sense that the passiveness from Weiss wasn't just a byproduct of her depression, so there was hope.

Domination didn't mean she had to break out the whips and chains. Aside from the fact it would undoubtedly freak Weiss out, Ruby wanted more than that. Besides, just because she got the feeling that Weiss actually was submissive there was a very good possibility she was wrong. She needed to feel things out and take it slow. That met her plans, such as they were, perfectly.

Ruby increased Weiss's feeling of captivity by pinning the leg closest to her with her own legs and tightening the grip on her wrist. Only one limb was left unaccounted for, and it wasn't going to be able to help her. Ruby's hand grew bolder as it pinched nipples, raked her sides, pulled hair, and anything else it could think of. This was not a mauling however. Every act was done with love. Ruby never stopped looking down at Weiss, telling her with softly spoken words and an undeniable expression what she felt and what she wanted. The expression Weiss replied with was an exact match.

When Weiss was at a fevered pitch, her one free leg kicking the bed, Ruby allowed herself to act on her desires, but there was one thing first. _The_ thing that must never be forgotten. Leaning down she stopped at her lover's ear and whispered "Do you have a safe word?" A blank look was all she got back laced heavily with lust.

"Aaaaaah. You haven't done this before." Mischievous was probably the best word for the smile that crossed her face. This was unexpected. 100% of her lovers had been into BDSM. Of course, she'd only had one, Nora, but still. Weiss always gave off the sophisticated vibe of someone who'd done it all.

This changed the parameters completely. She was going to get to teach Weiss the lifestyle just as Nora had taught her. She was thoroughly enjoying that thought. She needed to explain the basic rules now before this scene could even start.

"I'm going to do whatever I want to you this morning. I'm not going to stop, no matter how you beg. You have only one option that is completely up to you, and that is these two words: 'White Rose.' Say them and my control will instantly end." Her smile altered slightly to include her rising lust as her greatest fantasy was finally within reach. "You will not want it to end."

Weiss's muscles unconsciously fought against being pinned down, but not as greatly as she could have. Weiss shook her head once in denial of Ruby's words, but it lacked any conviction. Certainly if she truly wanted out of this hold she could do it. There was several ways, and given the laughable difference between their hand to hand skills Weiss could execute any of them. "Give it up, you're not even trying," Ruby said with a laugh as the smile she couldn't get rid of tried to split her face in half .

She was a bit surprised, to be honest, that Weiss hadn't used her safe word immediately. First off Weiss could reject the entire game with those words if Ruby's very physical sales pitch had failed to convince her. Ruby doubted that would happen, but it wouldn't be the first time for her to be wrong.

The more likely reason was simply to prove to herself that they would be listened too. If this was her first time that was normally exactly what you did whether you wanted it to stop or not. It established the trust that no matter how deep Ruby took her she still had the final control. Weiss already trusted her with her life Ruby realized. A bit of foreplay wasn't going to shake that trust.

Several more deep breaths were needed to calm her own hormones. This was progressing quicker than Ruby had expected, and the faster it went the faster she wanted to go. If she was going to Dominate Weiss she needed to master herself as well. This scene was being created as she went. It would be too easy to slip up without any form of battle plan. That could lead to the scene breaking apart, or worse it could lead to injury.

Weiss's neck looked delicious, so that's where she started. The gentle caress on the side of her face migrated backwards until she could get a grip of Weiss's hair. Pulling her head back she exposed the object of her attention. She started with kisses light as butterfly wings. As the passion, and the aggressiveness, in the kisses increased she felt Weiss begin fighting harder against her pinned position. When Ruby finally bit down Weiss nearly screamed out in ecstasy from the rough treatment.

Ruby had moved too fast, and she knew it. No negotiation had been done to determine Weiss's current limits, and those limits would likely be many until she grew more comfortable. Because of that she was unsure how visible Weiss wanted any marks to be, including hickies, so Ruby only left teeth marks that would disappear in under a minute. Then she did it again. She repeated it while listening to Weiss's voice, feeling her body tremble, and feeling her heartbeat under Ruby's free hand. All sang the same ballad.

It didn't last long before Ruby decided it was time to move on to the next stage before she accidentally left one of those marks she was trying to avoid. She had been working out in her head what she wanted to do, and settled for an old favorite. It was tame enough, she hoped, to not shock Weiss out of the mood that was suffusing the room.

Stopping, she got off Weiss and out of bed, which caused a small disappointed whine to escape Weiss's lips. Getting up Ruby smiled down and beckoned the unexpectedly submissive woman to follow, which she did without a word. _I really need to find out how much of this submission is because of her depression and how much is her natural inclinations,_ Ruby realized, but decided that would take time. Best to go slowly for now until she was more her normal self. The toy bag only Nora knew about was going to have to stay hidden today, along with most of the techniques she had mastered.

"Strip," She ordered the suddenly shaking former heiress as Weiss's adrenaline kicked in. Looking closely Ruby noted that her lover's eyes had dilated as well. Her senses were going to be heightened now and the slower Ruby took things the more intense this was going to become.

Weiss didn't move however. "Strip," she repeated calmly, her own skin began to tingle with anticipation. This time Weiss's fingers did begin to move shakily. Wearing only her night clothes it didn't take long, and she lacked any kind of showmanship. Ruby would have to teach her that later she decided. Weiss's graceful body was capable of so much more.

Ruby circled Weiss slowly, her eyes taking in every inch of her, and she allowed the hunger to show as she devoured the sight. It was a view she couldn't get enough of, and she was already looking forward to next time when she could bring her lover deeper down the proverbial rabbit hole. That was provided she didn't mess it up this morning. She'd already skipped several steps in her excitement that were necessary, but she remembered the safe word, and she was remembering to watch Weiss's reactions closely.

"You are every bit as beautiful as I could hope for," she said absentmindedly. It was all theatrics though because her heart was pounding like a war hammer at that point. She continued circling Weiss, now touching her here and there as if she was a piece of art she was debating on owning. "I think I'll keep you." There was amusement in her voice she couldn't mask this time. 'Think' was the biggest understatement she could have come up with.

"R- Ruby? What's this about?" Weiss asked nervously. The sigh nearly escaped, but Ruby held it in. She had been right earlier, she was moving too fast for the inexperienced Weiss. The question was weather to go with it or to put on the breaks? With sudden inspiration she decided to push through. These nerves she had inadvertently caused could possibly be used to her advantage.

She stopped directly behind Weiss and leaned in, not quite touching her. She allowed the proximity to soak into her lovers bones. It was a delicious feeling as she felt Weiss trembled slightly. "I'm deciding what I shall do to you first, of course," Ruby said playfully. "You can stop me whenever you want to with two words. What are they again?" she asked, to reinforce that Weiss had the actual power without breaking the mood that had developed.

"White Rose?"

"Good girl," she said lovingly. Weiss was still nervous, but no longer jittery with the reminder of her power. The play had gone well and Weiss was starting to fall back under Ruby's spell. She thought it was safe to move on with her original plans.

She circled one last time, raking nails across skin lightly and watching the gooseflesh form behind the trail, until she stopped directly in front of Weiss. They stood inches apart, which given their size difference meant Weiss was forced to look upwards at almost a painful angle, or to back up. Involuntarily Weiss went with the second option, and Ruby followed pace for pace until her back was against the wall, literally.

Ruby wondered how far she could press their size difference. Without Weiss's heals their height was drastically different now. She had barely grown at all while Ruby had sprouted during their time at beacon. That was the point of those heals, to compensate for something she was surely sensitive about. That was something to add to the negotiations later. For now it was up to her to spot a negative reaction and stop if she found one. She wasn't planning to use it further today though.

A hint of fear showed in Weiss's eyes, which Ruby quickly quelled by leaning down and kissing her lips tenderly. Smiling into the kiss, Ruby reveled in the joy of being close to Weiss; of knowing that this was just the first time of countless others. She was undoubtedly getting ahead of herself, but she didn't care. She could see this being the first day of the rest of her life. Giddy was too light of a word to express what emotions those thoughts filled her with.

Weiss was being passive, but far from unresponsive. She was returning Ruby's emotions with abandon. BDSM may be new to her, but kissing was something she had mastered and Ruby was fighting to keep her head above the emotional fog it was bringing on. Forever was not long enough. She would always yearn for these lips now.

She needed more!

Unable to restrain herself, she moved on with the scene and told Weiss the next set of rules. "We are going to play a game. I am going to do whatever I want to you. I'm not going to stop until you say your safe words. I'm not going to finish until you call me Mistress."

"Are you mental?" Weiss asked, shocked out of her euphoric fog by those words, only to moan as Ruby raked her nails down her side quick but lightly.

"Are you not up to the challenge?" Ruby asked with unabashed amusement.

"Challenge? There's no way to win! If I use that safe word I lose. If I call you Mistress I lose, and if I don't do anything I lose!"

Ruby smiled down, showing she already knew that. "Professor Helm says sometimes you have to lose to win." She reached down, and pulled Weiss's arms up above her head, pinning them to the wall. "Now let's play."

A last deep breath to get as much control she could over her desires, then she returned to the attack. Of all the kinks she had learned Ruby enjoyed bondage the most. All forms of bondage. Handcuffs would do in a pinch, but ropes were her favorite. The greatest form of bondage, however, didn't require any form of restraint. It was with words alone.

It was ironic, in a way. The first two she wouldn't use that morning. It might frighten Weiss to the point where the scene would be ruined. The verbal bondage likely wouldn't, yet it showed a level of submission that should have terrified her. Ruby had already started by forcing her to stand still while Ruby circled and inspected her. It had only been the start.

For the moment she settled for physically restraining her. Crossing Weiss's wrists she held them to the wall with one hand. It was a ridiculous move in any other situation. Ruby may be larger, but her hands were in no way big enough to keep Weiss in that position unless Weiss didn't fight back.

She _didn't_ fight back.

It was a pivotal moment. The scene hadn't gotten into high gear, but Weiss had already told Ruby as surely as if she had said it verbally that she wanted her to win it all.

Accepting that surrender Ruby rewarded her with her free hand, first on her breasts, then on downwards. She found undeniable evidence of Weiss's arousal as Weiss spread her legs for easier access. Ruby did only enough to tease however.

Letting go of her wrists Ruby started exploring her body with her lips and teeth as well. She had to bend over to get to Weiss's nipples, which were extremely sensitive she found out. _God, she tastes so good!_ was the glowing thought as her kisses reached the underside of her breasts.

Weiss had started moaning from her touch, then almost whimpered as Ruby continued downwards until she was on her knees. Looking up to see her face Ruby saw Weiss looking down. Her expression was so conflicted with emotions that Ruby couldn't discern all of them. A second later Weiss's head flung backwards until it hit the wall, and her arms reached down without conscious thought to grab Ruby's hair. _Damn, I take that back. She tastes like a goddess!_

Of course she stopped before Weiss could cum. That was the game. Ruby suspected her lover was starting to understand how difficult the game was going to be on her. She had accepted defeat on some levels but she wasn't going to give Ruby that final victory easily.

Getting back to her feet Ruby was ready for the next stage of Weiss's Domination. "Follow," Ruby commanded with the absolute certainty that her playmate was going to listen, and she did. Returning to the center of the room where Weiss had been inspected she commanded her again. "Kneel." Weiss didn't even pause when she went to her knees as ordered. "Hands behind your head." Again she did it without question, and Ruby was sure her submission was from far more than just her depression. "Now don't move until I tell you, or do you think that'll be too difficult?" she challenged.

There was worry in Weiss's eyes now. She had to know this was a setup, and she already had plenty of proof that Ruby was no beginner, but she responded with "You make that sound like it will be difficult."

This was when things got fun. If Weiss had been restrained she could fight them, and she would experience a level of freedom knowing she couldn't do anything wrong; like when Ruby had held her down on the bed earlier.

Without them she was left in fear knowing any twitch could be wrong. It was a prison of her own mind and made resisting each brush with pleasure a new form of torture. The more she resisted, the greater the pleasure. It would take pure willpower for Weiss to resist the needs of her body, and willpower was one of Weiss's core virtues.

Pride forced Weiss to accept the challenge. It was the second most obvious aspect of her personality and considered unbreakable by nearly everyone. Even the abandonment by her father and the loss of the one thing that had given her confidence hadn't shaken it. Ruby was going to put that belief to the test this morning.

In later sessions Ruby would be mercilessly playing this game. She would introduce her pet to pleasure and pain that would be impossible not to move under. Like today Weiss's pride would force her to do her best, and know that Ruby wanted her to fail.

It was a battle of wills that was horribly stacked against the submissive. Any twitch would be enough, and when she inevitably failed she'd be punished. The punishment though wasn't going to be something she would hate. Quite the opposite in fact. The only true punishment would be Weiss's bruised pride. The entire scene was just smoke and mirrors.

That assumed it was a game Weiss would enjoy. Nora certainly didn't! Of course, she was also a Domme. She just got pissed when Ruby was being taught to do it. She understood that, she got pretty heated herself when the roles were reversed. It was one of the things that contributed to their fights later on.

Her mentor had also explained that some submissives were so intent on pleasing their Dominant that any failure, even ones she was supposed to fail at, was a form of mental torture. The bad kind of torture. Safe, Sane, and Consensual; those were the three words to live by and that form of torture went well beyond Sane. Ruby wouldn't find any enjoyment in it.

But Weiss... Ruby suspected when all was said and done that Weiss would become a brat; always challenging Ruby to prove her Dominance. If she liked pain enough she might even become a SAM, or smart ass masochist, and constantly be a brat just to get punished. Both would suit Ruby. She wasn't much of a sadist, but she did love being challenged. It forced her to be more creative in every aspect of her affairs. With either she was opened up to more possibilities.

Seeing Weiss obey her filled Ruby with a power-trip induced adrenaline rush she had to admit. It was a dark side of herself she had been afraid of when she'd first felt it, but she had learned to accept it. She hadn't threatened Weiss in any way, yet she was treating her orders like gospel. The difference between someone who was acting like a submissive, and someone who truly was a submissive was starkly obvious to her now. Nora would never be enough again.

They both knew where this was going to end, but Ruby took her time getting there. She had more to do than simply make her lover call her Mistress. She had to learn how she worked inside and out. She started with different sensations.

Using her nails was the safest, in the sense that Weiss would accept it being used. Everyone used them, or had them used on them, at some point. Using her nails would allow Ruby to check sharp, one of the six basic sensations.

Of the other sensations electricity and Heat required toys in her toy bag to check, and Ice would mean breaking the scene long enough to go to the freezer. (And besides, ice wasn't as much fun when it lacked candle wax) All of them were an absolute must to find out where Weiss stood with them during the currently absent negotiation. Her only real way to do thud without one of her toys was punching her. Now that would end the scene fast! That left sting. She'll be getting to that later.

Sharp, Thud, and Sting were jargon in her lifestyle for the sensations, used by nearly everyone as Nora had explained to her. It was good for negotiations so there was little confusion on what the other was talking about. It had been one of the first things Nora had taught her, immediately after the safeword and the one she would be using.

She raked her nails repeatedly across Weiss's back, under her armpits, across her nipples, and every other spot on her body, and she applied more pressure each time. She listened with each pass to Weiss's breathing and her little cries and moans. She wanted to find where her limits were, and when she reached a limit was when she moved on to the next area of her unbound captive.

Weiss liked her back scratched the most, which wasn't unusual. Breasts not so much. She hated the bottoms of her feet being scratched. She started to shrink away from the second pass there.

"I didn't say you could move," Ruby whispered playfully into her ear, "or were you wrong that you could do this?"

Weiss stopped moving instantly at the reminder of her challenge and took the next pass without moving. Given the strength of her reaction Ruby continued but substantially lighter until she was sure she was barely under that limit.

The way Weiss reacted since she had got to her knees didn't tell Ruby if she would enjoy this game when it was played fully, but it did give her a better, favorable, idea.

 _She's perfect,_ Ruby thought to herself. She rewarded Weiss's return to her proper stance with some extra scratches up her back, using the amount of force she learned Weiss liked best, and heard the involuntary moan escape her throat. "That's my good girl."

Following up using sharp she moved on to sting: a slap. Remembering how sensitive Weiss's feet had been Ruby went lightly and hit her limit there almost immediately. The ramp upwards on the rest of her body was slow enough that Ruby didn't think it even registered how hard it became over the course of a half hour. The final strike on an exposed part of Weiss's ass was hard enough to leave a hand print. Ruby could tell her pet was going to enjoy when she was put over her Mistress's knee. Her ass was practically wagging when Ruby was done.

Weiss remained on her knees, her hands behind her head, throughout the entire process. Her breathing was quickening, and there was a slight glaze to her eyes that told Ruby she was truly into the scene. Casually she came up behind her and grabbed her by the throat to pull her into Ruby's chest. In a loving voice she asked "I'm done with the warm ups. Ready to beg for more?"

The questions had three purposes. First she wanted to see if she'd dropped into subspace or not. Those eyes could indicate she was. "The foreplay is good, but it's not worth begging for," Weiss replied, which told her she wasn't. It was important to be sure because if she had it would be easy to hurt her badly with Weiss not reacting at all.

Answering Ruby also provided the second purpose. Enjoying getting one, she wanted to give her lover a chance to issue a challenge. She had no doubt that Weiss would. Even if she was submissive, and already knowing she was going to lose, she was also still Weiss.

The third reason was the most interesting, and it had to be subtle. She wanted to feel Weiss's reaction to being grabbed by the throat. She hadn't put enough pressure to choke her in any way. It could easily have been written off as just a way to bring their heads closer for that gentle whisper. Her thumb planted itself where it could feel for a pulse. When she put just the slightest force over the larynx it increased to betray her excitement. _I wonder if she even knows herself what a little bit of choking will do for her?_

If she had the ability to make a sex-bot to her exact specifications, Ruby didn't think she could have come up with a better match. Ruby had truly gone into her Dominant persona. The thought of making a sex-bot didn't even register enough to get a chuckle out of the weapons enthusiast. The euphoric rush from realizing how truly lucky she was nearly broke her out though.

"I'm going to have to fix that then, won't I?" Ruby replied to Weiss's taunt.

She had begun drawing a map of Weiss's body in her mind. It was very rough still compared to where it would be even a month from now. She only knew the basics. Two of the types of sensations were tested, and only a couple of the psychological hooks. It wasn't enough yet to give her home field advantage, but it wasn't unknown territory anymore either. She used that information to get her bearings, and built on it, adding details to the map. When the toys eventually came out she'd have more sensations to give the map depth.

That was the physical though. Everyone knows, or should know, that the most powerful erogenous zone was the brain, and she was looking forward to learning every aspect of it.

She continued, attentive like a student learning from the most entertaining of teachers: Weiss's body. Ruby got drawn into the learning process a bit too much at one point and stopped just before Weiss came. That was the one way she could lose this game. The one line she couldn't cross until Weiss gave her that final surrender.

The fact Weiss was still sitting with her hands behind her head throughout amazed Ruby. She didn't think she could have done it herself. Deciding to have some pity she had Weiss return to her bed laying face up. She followed orders, but Ruby could tell she was upset about any time spent away from Ruby's ministrations.

When Ruby began again Weiss practically melted. That lasted about fifteen seconds before her muscles tensed, trying futilely to keep herself still. Her will was incredible though. She held out until two seconds before she was ready for her release and Ruby stopped. Letting out a small cry of frustration, her body bucked wildly as she whimpered "no."

Seeing her will begin to slip only encouraged Ruby to push Weiss harder. She didn't even remark that Weiss had moved. Weiss had lost one aspect of the game and knew beyond certainty that total defeat was inevitable.

While every one of Weiss's nerve ending was alive, gasping for more, Ruby did something only available to those who had honed their aura to its pinnacle. She let her aura suffuse her hands, radiating an inch over her skin. Never physically touching, she moved her hands so the aura was always in contact with Weiss's skin.

The feeling was indescribable. It wasn't physical. It was more emotional; intimate on a level that Ruby had never known. Nora had taught her this trick, but, like so much of what she had learned from her, this technique was not nearly as effective without Ruby's heart being into it. She couldn't do it for long. The emotions became too much. Seeing small tears forming in Weiss's eyes she knew it had been strong for both of them.

Returning to more traditional methods Ruby brought Weiss to the brink repeatedly. Weiss no longer tried to stop moving, and Ruby didn't chastise her for it. That game had ended. All that was left was to cum, and Weiss had to be praying it was before she was forced to beg. Her will was already cracked though.

Bringing her to the brink took less time with each pass, and Weiss was getting more desperate each time. Ruby stopped trying at one point. She restrained herself to simply teasing, but even then she had to be careful. As sensitive as her breasts were Ruby was worried that tweaking a nipple might make her cum at that point.

Proud though she was it was inevitable for Weiss's will to crumble as she began asking for her release, then pleading. Not long after that the begging began. "Ruby, please! Oh god, please... no more..," at which Ruby stopped. "But..." Weiss asked in confused need, searching for the absent lips and fingers.

"You said stop," she smiled. Really she didn't have to. 'No' wasn't a safe word, but it was a good reason to frustrate her lover a bit more.

"Stop teasing me!" The words were those of the brat, but the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice was one of unabashed desperation.

Now Ruby did laugh, amused. "I think you forgot who's running things," she pointed out with a clamping pinch on a very engorged nipple which caused her plaything to yelp in pain. Flattening her hand out she moved her palm in light circles over the small pink bud, which turned the yelp into a moan of pleasure.

"Now ask me nicely." Ruby was so turned on at this point that if Weiss had taken the initiative she'd have been overwhelmed, and this would devolve into mutual rutting on the bed. That had its own perks, but would be a let down for both of them at this point.

"Please, please... please let me cum!"

Ah, such beautiful words, but not enough yet. Weiss started to reach down her own body to relieve the itch, but Ruby slapped them away. "That isn't your decision to make." Weiss was about ready to cry in need. In what appeared to be mercy Ruby stopped attacking the sensitive breasts; lightly touching her much less sensitive outer thighs and kissing her cheek. It wasn't mercy. Weiss had been getting close again.

Weiss had gotten to the point where the line between pleasure and pain was blurring. Actually she probably reached that point a half hour ago, but Ruby was starting to use it to her advantage. It was the only way to be sure she didn't send Weiss over the edge.

"Now tell me again, what do you want?"

"You know what I want you brat!" Weiss yelled in frustration. _Oh, I know who's going to be the brat, and it ain't me,_ she thought with elation. Ruby's hand rose and fell quickly to spank the outer thigh she had been caressing at exactly Weiss's limit, eliciting a short shout. It was a good thing the dorm's floor was empty with everyone at classes! Ruby immediately started petting the spot she'd just spanked, the blood having rushed to the surface and making the skin that much more sensitive.

That spanking was the final straw. Ruby could physically feel the last shred of Weiss's will and pride disappear. "In the bedroom I go by another name," she told Weiss sternly, reminding her of how to end it. There was another way, of course, but the safe word would end it without release as far as her confused and desperate mind could understand.

The reminder was all it took. "I'm sorry Mistress, I'm sorry! Please, just let me cum Mistress, I need it so badly!" she begged without shame.

"Okay," Ruby said accepting her surrender, but she had one last tease she wanted to do. Ruby dragged one finger from Weiss's cheek downwards at an agonizingly slow pace, passing first her neck, then the collar bone.

"Oh god, yes Mistress..," her lover panted. She stopped at her breasts and made small circles until she reached a nipple, which she flicked quickly before continuing downwards. The sound that Weiss made told her it had almost been enough by itself. "Hurry, please hurry Mistress!" She continued downwards still, watching her girlfriend twitch and writhe in pained ecstasy.

When her fingers reached the light cropping of hair between her legs, its white color making it almost invisible, Ruby stopped. She petted the hair, giving just enough stimulation to make Weiss's hips buck upwards to get the most of that touch. "Beg me one more time, and do it properly," Ruby said with both amusement and confidence. Weiss was hers now.

"Mistress, please make me cum. Please! Oh god Mistress, please! I'll do anything you want, but please! _MISTRESS!_ " The last word was screamed, echoing off the walls of their dorm room, then followed by a low chant, "Mistress, Mistress, Mistress..."

Ruby smiled. She hadn't been entirely confident of her victory when she had started. As the game played out any doubts were quickly washed away. She hadn't expected this though! "Good pet," she interrupted after the fourth Mistress in Weiss's chant was said. _Pet._ She felt a power rush at being able to say that for the first time, and she felt pride in her skills.

Hopefully soon Weiss would take pride in that title as well. She had earned it. No one else could match her in her Mistress's eyes. By definition then she was the best, and there was few things she loved more than being better than everyone else.

She repositioned herself on all fours above Weiss, looking down into her eyes. "Cum for me my pet," she whispered preparing to marvel at the show she was about to see as she brought her fingers home. _A screamer?_ Ruby thought in surprise. _Nora told me about them, but I didn't know they were quite_ that _loud._

Ruby made Weiss's release last as long as she could which with the extreme buildup to that point factored in was already going to be long. When she finally went limp Ruby asked "and how do you thank your Mistress?"

No response was met by those words as a post orgasmic coma seemed evident. _Next time I get mine first,_ Ruby decided while taking in the sight of her sweaty and thoroughly exhausted new girlfriend. _Damn she's sexy like this though._

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _I really enjoyed how this came out. Considering this was supposed to be a fluff piece that I did on a lark it went surprisingly deep into their psyche and a major portion of their relationship in my AU. I believe that sexual compatibility is important in a relationship, and in this AU they are VERY compatible.  
_


	3. Honeymoon

**Honeymoon  
** One Shot: Evolution of a Heart, or  
Echoes: Chapter 1  
(Edited: 5/27/16, Combined part 1 and 2)

Weiss couldn't stop smiling, and it was starting to irritate her. The wedding plans had gone perfectly, and seeing the tears in Ruby's eyes as she sang was proof of just how well it had been taken. It warmed her. It wasn't that she didn't want to feel that warmth, but just how much gooey sweetness can a person take?

With their incomes they could have afforded a five star resort for their honeymoon. That wasn't taking into account the small fortune that Yang had offered to bankroll the entire thing. A lifetime ago Weiss would have expected that kind of expense, but that wasn't her anymore. She didn't have to meet others expectations of her station. She only had to meet Ruby's. That meant a quaint B&B out on the outskirts of Vale was going to be perfect. Ruby had insisted on a luxury car with a private driver though to get them there, which had surprised Weiss.

Thirty seconds into the drive, just long enough to get the rice out of their hair, she wasn't so surprised anymore. At least, not surprised about that.

She felt Ruby approach from behind as she tried getting a particularly annoying piece of rice out of her hair without ruining the intricate braid. A second later she felt the pressure around her neck and couldn't suppress the shudder through her body recognizing the feel of her collar as Ruby secured it into place.

"Really Ruby?" Weiss asked with irritation she in no way felt. The first time Ruby had introduced her to these games she hadn't known how to react or what to think. She had never been Dominated before. None of her previous lovers would have even dared! Then there was the fact it was Ruby. Sweet and innocent Ruby. A girl who didn't have a perverted bone in her body. Both were proven wrong that day, much to Weiss's delight and frustration.

That had been almost a year ago now, and Weiss was much more comfortable with her position. Comfortable enough to be a bit of a brat about it, and knowledgeable enough to know what that brattiness was going to cost her. Nothing she wasn't looking forward to. It had taken a lot of trial and error to find where her boundaries were, and those boundaries did still shift from time to time, but by now she was in complete comfort with this little game of theirs.

Because of that it was no surprise when she felt the collar tighten around her throat until her breath stopped. She fought for a minute out of instinct. She trusted Ruby with her life on both an emotional and mental level, but her body wasn't quite there. All it knew was it needed oxygen. While she fought Ruby whispered in her ear "What was that pet?" Weiss had given up months ago trying to understand why being called a pet excited her so much. It fell under the question of why she enjoyed the feeling of being owned.

When the collar was released Weiss gasped for breath a couple of times before whispering "I'm sorry Mistress." There was no longer a feeling of shame to those words, just a growing feeling of pride and arousal. No one else would dare to Dominate her! No one had the guts except her Mistress, and she did it so well.

Weiss didn't always react so well. Sometimes the mood just wasn't right, or something else was going on. In those times she could have released the collar. There was an emergency catch at the front hidden by the metal tag that read "Property for Ruby" she could use. If she did the game was over as surely as if she'd used her safe word.

Right now she needed this though. The endorphin rush would help center her and maybe get her brain out of the mush-field it had been in. "You surprised me today pet," Ruby purred into her ear. "I think you deserve a reward." Weiss realized Ruby's mind was just as much in the mush as she was, and wasn't going to work on getting them out unless she pushed them in that direction. What did she expect though? This was their wedding night after all. The fact that Ruby had initiated the scene had truly surprised her expecting a much more relaxed, romantic day to enjoy the post-nuptial bliss.

Well, moving things in a rougher direction was easy to accomplish. "Bite me," she lashed out. Ruby did just that, painfully, just behind and below the ear she had whispered in a second ago. Weiss howled in pain for a second, then moaned a moment later as Ruby went to work on it with her lips. "You think I care? You think you can just do whatever you want to me whenever you want to and I'm just going to let you?" Those words would probably have been more convincing if they weren't intertwined with her moans of pleasure.

"I know you care pet, and I know I'm going to do whatever I want to you tonight and you're going to not only let me, but beg for it by the time I'm done." Damn it, Ruby had learned every button to push on her within weeks of them dating, both physically and mentally, and it felt like she was using every single one of them at that second. She was pretty sure the car wreaked of sex already, and was equally sure the smell was mainly from her.

Still, just because she was enjoying what was already happening, and anticipating what was to come, didn't mean she was going to just lay down and take it. Yet.

"You're being an overconfident bitch... Mistress." Anyone who knew Weiss would never have believed she'd call anyone a bitch, let alone Ruby. It was vulgar, and beneath her. That was one of the freeing aspects of this though. No one else would know except the person she trusted the most, and she could let go of that inhibition. Compared to the other inhibitions she'd let go a few words were nothing.

Most wedding dresses were designed for looks, not comfort. Certainly not ease of motion. Most weddings didn't involve two huntresses. Weiss's was both formal, and minimal. It showed off her beauty without being slutty, but allowed for ease of motion. That made being thrown roughly over Ruby's lap and her dress pulled up so her ass showed a simple motion, made easier because Weiss was helping without being obvious about it.

The first hit echoed in the car, as did the second. Ruby was increasing the strength of each spanking until it was just on the outer edge of Weiss's tolerance level, at which point Weiss yelled out "one!" She continued to count out each spanking after that until Ruby stopped at twenty. Weiss's ass was on fire, and from the corner of her eye she could see Ruby shaking her hand. The burning wasn't unpleasant though. At least it wasn't completely so. It had taken a month of playing before Weiss truly felt comfortable enough to allow Ruby to spank her, stopping it with her safe word before it even started. It had just seemed so demeaning to her. She couldn't understand how it could be thought of as pleasurable.

Ruby had explained about endorphins, and to a degree that had made sense. You didn't get to be in the shape they were in without working out daily, and with those workouts came runner's highs. So she could understand how an endorphin rush could work, at least on a mental level. The first few times, there had been no pleasure though. There also hadn't been that much pain. Ruby had worked it in slowly over time until she was comfortable with Weiss's thresholds, and until Weiss was comfortable with letting Ruby judge those thresholds.

It wasn't just about that jump between pleasure and pain that Weiss enjoyed. Like being choked, it also gave her the feeling of being owned.

Ruby had worked in one other of the kinks Weiss hadn't known she had until after they had started dating. Looking over Weiss was very aware of the fact the driver could hear, and smell, everything going on in the back. He was being professional and keeping his eyes straight and giving no indication that anything untoward was happening in the back, but Weiss knew, and she was infinitely aware of his presence. She thought she recognized him from Deviations, the 'private' club Weiss and Ruby frequented at least twice a month, but she wasn't sure. If so he was probably twice as turned on, and a hundred percent less embarrassed, as a typical chauffer would be at that point. Weiss didn't analyze it any further than that though. If she did she'd see through the illusion and she didn't want that.

A quick pull on each arm and Ruby quickly secured Weiss's hands behind her back with a pair of handcuffs. It wasn't rope, but given the cramped confines of the car Weiss understood why it had to be this way. When they got to the B&B properly she was sure Ruby would take her time and tie her up properly. Something to be looked forward to and this was but a tease, and how Ruby liked to tease. Their first time she'd been teased so much that Weiss had been nearly unconscious when she finally climaxed. She'd felt guilty about it after because during that whole session Ruby didn't get off once, yet she still seemed satisfied. It took months for Weiss to fully understand that this game wasn't just about sex, though obviously it was a major component.

"Where is that sharp tongue of yours? Are we ready to be a good girl now?" Ruby asked calmly conveying both menace and love simultaneously with the tone of her voice.

Weiss actually gave the questions some thought. Was she ready to give in and let Ruby take over, or did she have a little more fight in her? Well, obviously she could keep fighting. It was actually more of a question of did she want to? She shook her ass a couple of times to feel how sore it was and gauging how much more abuse it was up to taking. A few more rounds would do it, she decided. Problem was finding a good retort as her mind was beginning to fog out a little. "Huh? Did you say something?" She let out a forced yawn. "I wasn't paying attention."

There was a chuckle from the front seat and she definitely recognized it. The settings at Deviations was set so anyone could see what was going on. This was for safety reasons so that a predator in the guise of a Dominant couldn't outright abuse his partners without being quickly caught. It was also so exhibitionists and voyeurs could both get their jollies. He was the one who watched them the most. Well, one illusion ruined, but no scene went perfectly.

Ruby pulled back on Weiss's braid, set asynchronously on the right to mimic the ponytail she traditionally wore, till her back was arched painfully backwards and her ear was forced towards her Mistress mouth. "We are feeling feisty today, aren't we?" She purred. "Maybe we should stop here so I can put your leash on and walk you the rest of the way?" Weiss couldn't suppress the moan from the sudden surge of arousal those words had caused. She knew that such a walk would be on all fours, like a proper pet would, and it excited her beyond both logic and reason.

Fear was part of the reason for that arousal. She didn't honestly believe Ruby would follow through with that threat, but the possibility that she would was enough. It was enough to break her will, and she gave in to the role completely. "No Mistress, please don't. I'll be a good girl, I promise," she said lovingly to the woman who had once again proven who owned her, and why.

Feeling Ruby's fingers play with her pussy, she moaned as her Mistress said "are you sure? Your body seems to be enjoying the idea." To prove the point Ruby pulled her fingers out then smeared Weiss's juices under her nose forcing her to smell her own arousal.

"Yes Mistress, my body gets hot at the thought," she said honestly, though she didn't want to be. She had lost the contest of wills, as she had wanted to from the beginning. She'd do just about anything Ruby asked of her now even if it did embarrass her. "But I don't want it. Please don't make me." Again she was aware of the driver who was listening to her beg and abase herself, and it only made her more aroused. "I'm sorry I was bad."

"Not yet you aren't," Ruby said with some of her usual good cheer which didn't hide the 'but you will be' that went without saying.

 _I might have been too effective getting things away from the romantic marital bliss,_ Weiss realized. _I really do need to be a good girl or I might not be sitting for a week._ That was an overstatement of course. With the use of Aura the bruising, even the deep bruising, would be a simple thing to heal, but both Ruby and Weiss liked seeing those marks. It showed ownership, and in a way most didn't understand it showed their love and trust in each other.

When Ruby started spanking her again Weiss was worked up enough that there was no pain, just pleasure. "One," she started, but Mistress stopped her short.

"This isn't punishment pet. This is simply because I want to." There was no doubt, Ruby was enjoying herself and brimming with confidence at another successful conquest. Weiss had learned long ago that giving in quickly robbed Ruby the pleasure she got from a good challenge.

Sighing deeply, Weiss relaxed and began to simply feel as each thwap hit, building in power and speed over time. Not too fast of an arc that it became unbearable, but not so slow that the pain became something she could tune out if she wanted to. Always just right to leave a tingly buzzing sensation and the feeling of warmth. Occasionally the spanking got uncomfortable which she was fairly confident was on purpose. She struggled a bit when that happened and felt the bite of the steel from her handcuffs. The confinement was delicious and only added to the moment.

At some point she was purring happily in a semi-lucid state known as subspace. The trip from chapel to B&B was around an hour, depending on traffic, and the little 'spat' from the uppity submissive only lasted a quarter of that. She had no concept of time once Ruby got started on her ass though so the trip could have taken an hour, or it could have taken five and she wouldn't have known the difference.

This hadn't been, strictly speaking, about sex. It had been a bonding experience. Almost a ritualized one. When her thoughts came back to the surface she realized she wasn't over Ruby's lap anymore, instead being held closely to her love with a blanket over both of them. She got cold easily after a scene, and thirsty. Very, very thirsty. "Ready for a drink love?" Ruby purred into her ear. Weiss nodded her head in almost a sleepy motion. Opening her mouth she wasn't surprised to feel the straw touch her tongue at which point she started drinking. The water was ice cold and refreshing. Ruby pulled the straw back out of her lips before she could drink too much too fast. In this state Weiss really wasn't aware of how much she was drinking and Ruby was doing an excellent job of seeing to her needs, including protecting her from herself. "That was naughty Weiss. I really was just looking to have a light scene. A bit of fun to pass the time and all of it a lot more on the romantic side."

Weiss smiled into Ruby's arm, only half understanding the words but getting the intent. This had been exactly what she'd needed as she felt the stress had completely left her body, and she heard Ruby's heart beat hypnotically. "Thank you Mistress," She whispered dreamily.

"We're here. Let me carry you to our room," Her wife said tenderly. Weiss made a small murmur of contentment at the thought. "Once you're back with me we'll talk about your punishment for being so uppity." When she was more herself she'll be worried about that promise. But at that exact second all she cared about was feeling Ruby's strong arms lifting her and holding her close as they went to their wedding suite.

* * *

Weiss woke up in the middle of the bed, alone. She wasn't too concerned though. Ruby was a morning person. She'd gotten very good at waking up and leaving without disturbing her lover who was anything but. Blinking a bit Weiss stretched to help break up the last of the cobwebs and winced a bit. Ruby did have fun last night. Her right shoulder had to be a solid bruise. The rest of her back, not to mention her butt, was going to be lovely too; however pictures of the shoulder were definitely going to be catalogued in her photo library. Her very private library.

Stretching a few more times, she also enjoyed the feel of the ropes which bit into those bruises and had left gentle burns crisscrossing her body where she had fought their restraint last night. The ones that had pinned her down for most of the night were gone, of course, but the harness was still there forming an intricate net over her skin that accentuated her curves. Ruby was an artist with rope and in honor of their wedding night she'd done her best and made a masterpiece even by her standards. It would have been criminal to take them all off last night.

The night had gone as well as any scene could, Weiss reflected. Once she finished coming down from subspace at their arrival Ruby had administered her punishment. The punishment had been real, not just talk. If it hadn't, what would be the point of Ruby telling her to stop or else in any scene? Or else what? It also hadn't been a spanking. Weiss had come to enjoy that too much to be considered punishment. It had been a lashing. It is amazing how much a single leather string could hurt. Enough power and it could flay the skin. It was a pain that Weiss had never found any enjoyment from, but she took it as a good pet would knowing she'd earned it.

This particular B&B was well known among those who went to Deviations. It wasn't that it was a BDSM front of any form. It was simply that the B&B was well known for being a peaceful, quiet resort. It was a well earned reputation, since all the rooms were professionally sound proofed. A small bomb could go off in their room and no one would know.

So when Ruby really started in on the lashing Weiss felt no need holding back on her screams. She forgot quite a few times to count out the lashes, which earned her more. Weiss ran fingers lightly over the back of her thighs and shuddered in a mixture of pain and pleasure as she imagined just how crisscrossed they were with those lash marks. Another photo she was going to add to her collection. Getting them had hurt, but they were a point of pride as well. Both in herself for taking them properly, and in Ruby for being strong willed enough to do it.

That submissive mindset wasn't with her anymore having worked it out of her system last night, and her body was going to take a while to recover fully before such a rough session would be advisable again. It was just memories that she was enjoying now, a part of her marveling that she actually enjoyed such things.

"Ah, you're awake!" Ruby exclaimed as she entered the bedroom room in their honeymoon suite. Like Weiss the mood wasn't with her to Dominate and it was obvious right away. It was in many ways like they were two people and being able to separate out the two was always an interesting challenge. She knew a few couples who didn't. They were always 'on,' and Weiss just didn't get them. What kind of person would lay down and kiss their partner's feet all the time without exception? But, to each their own. Weiss needed the release, and the permission to drop her masks. These sessions gave her that, but if she was like that with Ruby every hour of every day she'd go insane and eventually kill her soul mate. Wouldn't that be a tragedy?

One last stretch and Weiss started to stand up. "No you don't! Get back in bed, I got a surprise for you!" Ruby laughed. It was a wonderful sound Weiss loved to hear because it was filled with innocence and joy. This order wasn't from her Mistress, it was from her Wife, and she gladly followed direction expectantly.

"So, what have you got planned?" Weiss asked curiously.

To answer that, Ruby went to the desk that was in a side nook of their suite and brought out a breakfast tray. "You had a long night, you need to recharge and I thought this would be perfect!" Ruby's silver eyes sparkled with excitement. Weiss knew she was fondly remembering the night just as much as she was.

"I don't know how you got me into being so perverted," Weiss said testily, while at the same time playing with the ropes wrapped securely around her body with fondness. "Any normal person would think last night was a crime scene, not consummating a union."

Ruby chuckled. "I used to say the same thing to Nora when she pulled me in." Being reminded of Nora being with Ruby didn't bother Weiss anymore. It had taken time, but she'd come to appreciate the redhead's meddling. Besides, Nora had stolen a few firsts from Weiss, but Weiss was Ruby's first submissive and pet. Nora couldn't give her that. Weiss was Ruby's first love, and the one who she'd chosen to marry. Most importantly Weiss was the first, and only, person Ruby had said "I love you" to as only a lover could. She had nothing to fear about Nora and her place in Ruby's life. As Ruby had said long ago "She's a friend; we had sex, that's it."

This was an old conversation between the two love birds though. One they both enjoyed going through the motions of. "I'll need to thank her again," Weiss said with a smile. She thought about waving one of her private photo's under Nora's nose a few times. It was a small bit of vindictiveness, but it was mainly out of amusement. _She trained Ruby well,_ Weiss thought, _but I'm the one who got it all._ From Ruby snickering under her breath Weiss knew that her thoughts had been all over her face.

Opening up the cover over the plate Ruby showed the contents. Crepes, sausage and eggs with a side of toast and a orange marmalade. "So, I thought I'd get your favorites." Weiss could see that Ruby was intent on spoiling her, and Weiss was in the mood to be spoiled. It was odd, last night she'd wanted to avoid the lovey-dovey feelings, but this morning she was fully embracing them. Too much sugar? Hah, let's throw some syrup on top!

Ruby actually fed her wife, cutting the pieces up and delivering them one forkful at a time. One of the benefits to a good session was Weiss's masks were gone for a time, and she smiled and laughed happily and without restraint and stroked Ruby's arm lovingly. It was the very picture of honeymoon bliss and she couldn't get enough of it. She was actually working on out doing Ruby for unrestrained joy, or at least making a good run at it.

When the last mouthful was gone Ruby sat the tray aside and crawled into the bed behind her, holding her closely. "Mrs. Rose, what shall we do today?" Ruby asked, using Weiss's new last name for the first time with amusement and pride.

Weiss thought about it for only a couple of seconds. "I think staying in bed is called for."

As she would expect Ruby let out a good natured laugh. "If we show our faces anywhere in town they're all going to be on us about not being lovey enough."

"And if we don't show our faces they're going to make jokes about us acting like a couple of rabbits," Weiss supplied, stating the obvious. "It's not like we can really win when they get it in their heads to be pains."

Ruby shrugged, not seeming to mind either possibility. "Don't care. Staying in bed all day sounds awesome." Ruby cuddled in behind her a bit closer, and lowered her voice a little as her mouth came closer to her ear. "How about something a little different from last night though. Coming up with new ways to torture you can be tiring and besides I just want to be mushy."

Sighing dramatically Weiss said "well if you must." Neither believed she was put out in the least.

"I must," Ruby said lovingly, but even when she wasn't acting the Domme an undercurrent of control could still be heard. Ruby's hand cupped the nearest breast, simply holding it. Weiss's breasts may be small, but they were perfectly formed and exceedingly sensitive. Just the feel of Ruby's hand sent a small erotic thrill through her. Ruby's other arm snaked its way under Weiss's head and around, pulling her into a tight hug. "I love you so much. Each day you just make me love you more," she whispered into her ear.

Weiss sighed, enjoying the words even more than the touch, and that touch was nothing to be ignored. "I should be saying that, you know," she said in a dreamy voice few would recognize. "Before you there was a hole in my life that I didn't think could be filled." She wrapped one of her hands around one of Ruby's. "You proved me wrong and I've never been happier."

She felt Ruby's lips gently start kissing her neck and moved her head to the side to give easier access. The hickies were still fresh and very sensitive making even that light touch feel electric. Weiss moaned her appreciation letting her lover know she was on the right track. She could feel the smile on Ruby's face as she continued to make small kisses in random spots. Moving her arm up and behind her she got a grip on Ruby's hair and pulled her to exactly where she wanted the next peck on her neck, sighing with even more pleasure at each one.

"Turn around, I want to see your eyes," Ruby whispered, and Weiss moved quickly to comply. Face to face laying on the bed she had much more access to all of Ruby's charms, and a prettier view.

Though she had made great improvements her sense of humor was still a bit off, but Ruby didn't seem to mind. "Your hair's a mess again. Just when I thought you'd finally gotten civilized." She gave an exasperated sigh. "You're going to be mistaken for a bum one of these days." She knew Ruby would take the joke the way it was intended since this was an old argument between the two that had long since softened to playful banter.

"And with your high class looks you'll never be taken seriously as a Huntress," Ruby replied with a snicker. "Besides, your hands have a lot to do with how my hair looks, so you shouldn't complain." There was no such complaint from Weiss. Though she had been forced into a similar service it wasn't her hair that had been used but a leash between her Mistress's legs to pull her head down to where it was ordered to be. Here hair had stayed perfectly in tact except for the braid, which had been incorporated into Ruby's demonstration of bondage prowess.

Weiss's hands had been busy the entire time, working on getting Ruby's PJ's off one button at a time. Not having to share a room with anyone but each other had been wonderful allowing each to sleep in the buff. Ruby had to get breakfast from room service though so a modicum of modesty had been called for. It took longer than it should though as Ruby's own loving touches were being very distracting.

In a scene Weiss was used to being completely naked except for her collar and matching leather cuffs and Ruby clothed either normally or in 'Domme Mode.' It added to the atmosphere and said on a subconscious level who was in charge and who wasn't. This wasn't a scene though, and Weiss was free to do what she wanted. What she wanted was to hear Ruby make her own sounds of pleasure without pretense.

As soon as the last article was removed, Ruby's pants which she kicked off the rest of the way in impatient annoyance, the two came together as one; kissing, hugging, and exploring each other's bodies fully familiar with the lay of the land and where the best attractions were. Those sites were visited gently, especially on Weiss's abused skin, and with love. It didn't take long for love to lead to passion, and passion to lead to more physical expressions of their bond.

As ritualized as putting them on, Ruby made removing the ropes feel like its own ritual; using each motion to return Weiss's feeling of freedom and independence as well as to supply sweet caresses that conveyed her appreciation of last night and her beauty. Weiss shuddered with excitement from each touch knowing that this was going to be her life from now on and couldn't comprehend how lucky she was.

Toys were fun and had their place, but that morning wasn't one of them. They spent the morning simply enjoying the other's touch and returning each one. They came, they relaxed, they achieved ecstasy, and they sighed with contented bliss as they stared into each other's eyes.

They were one.

* * *

 _Author's note_ _: This was fun. The second half was meant to be softer, showing that their sex life wasn't just about BDSM, even if it is a major component, and to show their tenderness towards each other. I realize I skipped the heavy stuff they did during the night, but A) I'm not a lesbian and from what I've heard what I've seen in porn isn't remotely close to reality (a statement I fully believe) and B) It wasn't really necessary. I gave enough information in memories for the readers to get a good idea what happened. As I said in the description, I believe less is more._

 _I originally wrote this as two parts, but combined them into one on 5/27/16._

 _This is going to be the end of the story eventually, but kinda jumped into a time machine and got there first. When the collection of shorts is to this point I'll move it to the proper place and update it to fit with the information mentioned in the chapters after this._


	4. Aftermath

Aftermath  
Senior Year: After chapter 4

Weiss snuggled into her new cloak a bit further, eyes feeling dreamy. She hoped they didn't look half as blissfully fogged out as she felt. She still had an image to maintain. Across the room, sitting at her desk the source of her contentment was working on her weekend homework. Amazing in the field, and quick witted enough to keep up with any combat situation, Ruby still took three times as long as the rest of the team to get her homework done. Book studies had never come naturally to her. By contrast Weiss had finished hers an hour ago. It had given her the time to sit and luxuriate in her girlfriend's surrogate embrace.

Blake and Yang had finished their own homework about five minutes ago. That was unusually late for them. They also finished at the same time when Yang usually took longer. Maybe it was the different class schedules giving different amounts of homework, but Weiss doubted it. It was more likely the sideways looks and whispers between the two Weiss couldn't quite make out. It wasn't hard to figure out what they were talking about though.

 _Damn it,_ Weiss thought, her mental voice trying without success to sound agitated. _I need to get the starry eyed school girl routine out of my system_ _or I'll never hear the end of it from those two._

From Yang the looks and teasing had been expected. From Blake though... In her case it wasn't friendly ribbing. It was the sweet knowing smiles she reserved for when she was reading one of her romance novels and she thought no one was watching. Well, maybe some of Ruby's obliviousness had rubbed off, because that had to have been equally obvious. Either way it was annoying.

The day, no within the first hour, she started dating Ruby was when Weiss had been pulled into something she wasn't sure how to put into words. Could it even be considered sex? It certainly hit all the right buttons, repeatedly and seemingly without end. And then that final release... She didn't believe something like that was possible. Even after experienced it her brain refused to believe it.

By the end Ruby had forced her to call her that word: Mistress. Unbidden the erotic thrill returned with that one word, now eternally linked to the woman with the most innocent smile in the world. It was unthinkable. Both that Ruby, of all people, could be that controlling, and that Weiss had actually liked it. No, if she was completely honest with herself she had _loved_ it. The world didn't make any sense after that.

Worse is Weiss hadn't been able to talk about it. Not to her friends! God no! What would she say? "Well, me and Ruby started dating Friday and within the first hour she was slapping me around until I called her Mistress. So how was your day?" And Ruby and her hadn't been alone to talk about it. There were disadvantages to living with two other roommates.

Well it was Sunday. All of them were tired from a day of shopping, but the two hecklers were going out with a knowing backwards glance. With any luck at all, which she wasn't holding onto, they weren't meeting any of their other friends that would happily join both the joking and in a bit of speculative gossip. Gossip that would probably never come close to the perverse reality.

As soon as the door closed behind them Weiss became scared. Not scared of Ruby, exactly. Weiss could never be scared of Ruby. She was scared of what could happen. Scared of what she would feel and want. Scared of the unknown. She knew somehow that what Ruby had already put her through was only a sliver of what was to come. What that could be Weiss didn't know.

Ruby sat down her pencil and slowly spun her chair to look at Weiss. "We need to talk," her lover said. It could have sounded ominous, but her lover's voice was too nervous for that. Did Ruby have similar anxieties and fears? But Friday she had been so in control. So capable of owning... owning the situation. Weiss had almost expected for the first words to leave Ruby's lips to have been "Strip."

Nervously Weiss nodded her head to Ruby's actual statement, burying her feelings about what she had half-hoped to hear. She didn't need to be told what Ruby had in mind to talk about. It had been what was going through her mind as well. Unconsciously she shrank into her new cloak a bit further, trying to gather the warm feelings of Ruby's love it represented.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shown you that side of me..," Ruby started, her eyes showing an intense need to be understood. "Not without letting you know it was coming, or making sure you would be okay with it. I lost control of my desires, and I was wrong." Ruby looked down at the floor with apparent shame. "You could dump me for what I did and I wouldn't blame you in the least."

There were a lot of emotions and thoughts that came from that morning, but dumping Ruby had never been considered. "Dunce," Weiss spat, feeling a bit of contempt that Ruby would think that low of her, overriding her own conflicting hopes and fears. "Look at me! Look at what I've wrapping myself inside! Would I do this if I had any animosity towards you?"

"Ana-what?"

Reaching outside of her cloak Weiss reflexively grabbed the dictionary, Ruby's dictionary, off the nightstand and threw it at her. It wasn't the first time this had happened. Ruby just as reflexively caught it before it had a chance to land on the nose it had been aimed for.

"Look it up!" She paused and looked at Ruby expectantly. When she didn't move Weiss clarified, "no, really. I'll wait."

Confused, and a little afraid of what she would find, Ruby started flipping through the pages until she came to it. The fear that Ruby had been showing instantly washed away as she read it. "So you're not angry?"

"I'm bewildered, not angry," Weiss confirmed. "What you did to me... I still don't understand it."

Ruby nodded shyly. "I can explain it, if you want," Ruby told her, then under her breath in a manner that Weiss wasn't supposed to hear she continued, "I hope you like what you hear."

"Well?" Weiss asked testily, her frustrations from the last few days on this subject bubbling up to the top, making her more impatient than normal.

Ruby looked left and right, then sighed and got up to pace the floor. Ruby's need to stay in physical motion spoke a lot about how nervous she was.

"Me and Nora were at it for a while." Weiss throttled the surge of anger caused by that reminder of Nora, trying to give Ruby a chance to explain. "She kinda introduced me to what I did to you Friday. I'm not even sure how it started. It was like one day she just decided to teach me out of the blue. She said something about how if I was going to keep trying to Dominate her she might as well teach me how to do it right. Looking back I can see what she saw in me. I really was trying to take control even though I had no idea what I was doing. I mean I was a virgin until me and her hooked up. What did I know?"

Unexpectedly Ruby paused in both her pacing and what she was saying. She rarely paused when she went into full monologue mode. When she started again the monologue seemed slower and more thoughtful than her normal manic mindlessness. "Maybe it's kind of like what I saw in you, but in reverse? I mean, you may not realize it but you were being pretty submissive. I wasn't sure if it was just because you were depressed or if you really were a sub. By the time I ordered you to take off your clothes though I was pretty certain you would get off on what I have always dreamed of doing to you. I mean..." Another pause, but this time Weiss could see it coming as the confusion and fear had started to return to her lover's face.

The reminder of that first order, and of how Weiss had responded to it, sent a shiver down her spine. Both in fear and in arousal. How long had Ruby wanted to do that too her? As long as she had fantasized about a romantic night in Ruby's arms? Longer?

"You've wanted to... do that... to me?" The words weren't coming out smoothly, no matter how she was tryed. She wanted to deny the lust that had started as she began to relive that morning, the details coming to mind without her asking for them. "You wanted me... wanted me to be your p-pet?" Did she really just stutter? Why? She felt like she'd been a virgin all over again that morning. Maybe that wasn't too far off from the truth actually.

Ruby looked as if she wanted to deny it, but the girl didn't have a lying bone in her body. "Yeah. I dreamed of being your Mistress since the day I knew what that even meant, at least abstractly." Ruby's eyes had dropped again, seeming to be unable to look directly at Weiss anymore. "Was that wrong of me? Do you hate me for that?"

For a second she visualized slapping her girlfriend, simply to feel enough relief not to do it physically. "Dolt," she said softly, once the urge was past. "Stop being guilty and start explaining what exactly happened. I haven't been able to process any of it."

After a sigh of relief, Ruby chuckled "I couldn't either, the first time, and I knew it was coming." Ruby stared off into the past for a moment. "Have you ever watched porn?"

That was a more intimate question than Weiss had expected. Then again they were dating now, and lovers. It wasn't an unreasonable question. "A little."

"Have you seen any of the kinky stuff then? Spankings, bondage and stuff?"

Weiss actually blushed, which on her pale skin was very obvious. "Uh, I've heard about that kind of thing, but I haven't watched it. Uh... R- Robert liked to slap my butt during sex. It was okay." She couldn't say the next part out loud. She was surprised she could say the first. _It wasn't nearly as good as when you did it._

There was a definite smirk on Ruby's lips at that though. "Okay you say?" she asked as if she had known exactly what had crossed her mind. "The way you reacted to it when I did it I would have expected more than 'okay,' unless he really didn't know what he was doing."

That was a bit of the Dominant Ruby that Weiss had first met the morning. It was reassuring somehow. Weiss needed to see that Dominant woman again to get through this conversation, otherwise she'd likely find any excuse to escape the room before it was over.

"Anyways, there is a lot more to it than just that. A whole world of possibilities, if you're willing to let go of your inhibitions. And don't get me wrong, everyone, no matter how kinky, has lines they won't cross. We call them limits, and they're normally established during a negotiation before the scene can start."

For the first time since they met it was Weiss's turn to ask for a definition. "Scene?"

Ruby handed Weiss the dictionary with a smile. "Look it up. I'll wait." In spite of the serious conversation Ruby couldn't stop the good hearted laugh that left her lips. "I've always wanted to tell you that!"

Weiss wanted to be angry, or at least annoyed, at being poked fun of. She couldn't. The laughter was the break in tension that she'd needed. Instead of opening up the book and give her girlfriend any satisfaction she quoted the definition perfectly. "Scene: the place where an incident in real life or fiction occurs or occurred. Also, a sequence of continuous actions in a play, movie, opera, or book."

"Smarty-pants," Ruby joked. "That second part is closest to why we use that word though. It's all an act, and when it's over it's over and we go back to reality."

"We?" That feeling of bewilderment was returning.

And Ruby's confidence was returning even faster. "We. Did you really think it was just you, me, and Nora who did this?" Weiss's expression must have been something, because Ruby couldn't stop laughing. After the first minute it actually was starting to piss her off, feeling like she was being made fun of. She was not used to being the one who didn't know anything. "I'm going to have to introduce you to Deviations soon," Ruby finally said, rubbing a few tears from her eyes caused by the giggle-fest.

"Anyways, a scene is just that, and before we can play our parts we need to define them. The basic rolls are Dominant and submissive, Master and slave, or Top and bottom. There's a lot of others as well. What it all comes down to is who is going to be in control and who isn't. Friday I was definitely the Domme, and you were my pet. A very good pet, I might add."

Shit, Ruby was starting to get some of that swagger back, and Weiss found herself reacting to it almost against her will.

"That's the start of Negotiations, which I didn't do with you. Of all the stupid things to skip... I'm still angry with myself for doing that." Ruby's eyes dulled for a second, then she shrugged. "I can't change it though, and you've forgiven me for it.

"After that it's important to know if there is anything medical to be careful about. Especially with huntsmen that's important 'cause you never know what kind of injuries they may have from the past.

"The rest of Negotiations, that's what we call it, is saying what we want and don't want to do. Those are the limits I told you about," Ruby continued, starting to sound like a teacher giving a lecture, which made sense since Weiss was basically a student to her now. "There's different levels of limits. If you give me a soft limit, I can push that a bit as long as I think you're ready for it and you don't use your safe word. A hard limit I won't go anywhere near though. Scat, for example, is a hard limit of mine."

She knew she didn't want to know the answer, but Weiss couldn't stop asking, "Scat?"

"Poop fetish," Ruby said minimally, seeming a bit embarrassed about it.

"Eeeeew."

"I know, right?" Ruby agreed. "I don't get it either, but there appears to be a lot of people into it. The more common, and even some of the obscure, kinks all have names we use so it's easier to understand each other." She paused, another smirk on her face. "I think I really will need to get you a dictionary until you learn them all. "

"If you do, I will hurt you," Weiss said levelly.

That only seemed to increase Ruby's amusement. "You are going to be an uppity pet, aren't you?" she said lovingly.

"I haven't signed on to this yet. Friday was an isolated incident. I'm just curious is all." She was lying, and she couldn't convince either of them otherwise.

Ruby didn't push it however. "Well, the only part of the Negotiations I got right was the Safe Word. That is an absolute in any scene. When I decide to gag you later we'll need to set up a hand signal or something to use since you won't be talking."

Okay, maybe Ruby was pushing it, assuming that she would be gagging Weiss later. It was a level of subtlety that Weiss didn't think her lover was capable of until just then.

"Well, last time I made you call me Mistress and submit without making sure you wanted to play. I've learned from that mistake. So, want me to show you how deep the rabbit hole goes?" It was an odd voice that she had spoken with, having equal parts of the cute and innocent woman Weiss loved, and the Dominant and indomitable woman who had left her reveling in her servitude. It sounded doubtful of what Weiss's answer would be, and confident in what she would do if it was yes. It was two sides of the same woman meeting for a single question.

And Weiss was completely unsure how to answer it. She looked within, and she found that Ruby wasn't the only one with multiple sides. Indeed, she prided on only showing the world the side she wanted them to see; the strong woman who could take on the world without fear. The woman behind the mask however was the one she couldn't show. She wouldn't know how to live with herself without it.

One more memory from Friday came unbidden. One that came later that day. In fact Ruby wasn't even there. It was Blake, asking for help, and the warm smile, and joyous laugh that she'd heard herself reply with. One released without any reservations, the masks nowhere to be seen. How the two worked together to allow her masks to drop she didn't understand yet, but it left the answer easy to say.

"If my Mistress wishes it."

Ruby's infectious smile beamed at the answer before sobering. "I do, but lets get the negotiations out of the way first this time, my pet."

* * *

 _Author's Note : I might be doing a few of these. They kinda popped into my head while I stumbled over my SAO and RWBY fanfics. While we're moving these lighter pieces are easier to get out, and I need to write something while I'm moving or I'll go absolutely nuts. _

_I'll probably return to them after the move is over to fill them out some. Next one is the negotiations themselves, this time from Ruby's viewpoint. Then there's the very special shopping trip that Ruby will be taking her on/first time at Deviations. Some of this is going to overlap with information already given in past Deleted Scenes. *shrug* Nature of the beast I guess._


	5. Negotiations

Negotiations  
Senior Year: After chapter 4  
(updated: 5/27/16)

"If that's what my Mistress wishes."

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh_ fucking _shit!_ _Keep it together Ruby_. _Keep it together!_ Ruby yelled at herself, so shocked that her usual lack of profanity was completely lost. _Damn it, get that goofy ass smile off your face! This isn't the time. She just submitted. That means I should be in Domme mode. Shit, she's waiting for my answer!_

 _She just fucking submitted!_ Her mind repeated, trying to grasp the new reality. Did she just yell that? No, she was managing, somehow, to keep her mental turmoil from escaping her mouth. _She did it, and I didn't expect it. I mean, I thought she'd be interested enough to learn more, maybe do another scene to see if she really wanted to do it. Well, at least do the negotiations this time. That'll give her an idea of what she's walking into..._

 _Wait, she needs an answer!_

Blinking once, Ruby decided on that answer quickly. Surprisingly the thought-spiral only lasted a few seconds, despite the amount of blathering that had gone into it. "I do, but lets get the negotiations out of the way first this time, my pet."

Yes, the negotiations. It would give Weiss a true idea of what was happening, what she was getting herself into, and what Ruby was like in this regard. Letting Weiss see that side of her again scared her, but she used that fear; redirecting it to give the impression of control that would fit the scene and her role in it.

Negotiations are a scene within themselves, or they could be. Especially the first one if it was going to be a long standing relationship. By necessity they were going to be longer as they hit on every subject that could fit in the category of kinky.

She wanted privacy for this discussion, so first the little sign on the door that declared that need had to be placed. The one she'd forgotten when Weiss had caught her with Nora. "We will need privacy for this pet. Place one of your socks on the doorknob."

Ah, the armor that comes from being Dominant. She instantly felt more comfortable as she assumed that role, the jittery nerves forgotten.

"Yes Mistress."

Their friends were going to assume they were having sex when they found that sock. It was one of the reasons she hadn't put one on the doorknob with Nora. The difference was last time she didn't want anyone to know about Nora. This time she didn't care who knew. Weiss was hers. That was something to be proud of, not to hide.

Weiss seemed eager to put the sock on as well, though Ruby guessed it was for different reasons. She moved quickly with one of Ruby's bright red socks then came back. She looked nervous, which was only to be expected. Hopefully the negotiations would ease those nerves.

"We're going to start with the basics pet, since this is your first time. Get comfy, this might take a while." That was not necessarily true between two experienced players, but Weiss wasn't. She would need to have many things explained. It could go the exact opposite direction as well though. Being inexperienced she could cut out most of the fine details by setting an entire concept, like bondage, as a hard limit.

Her pet didn't waste any time as she stretched out on her bottom bunk. Ruby was definitely a Domme, but she was a loving one. She crawled into bed with Weiss, and set her lap under Weiss's head as a pillow. Looking down, she smiled with the sweet innocence that was her hallmark. The romantic position seemed to have the calming effect Ruby hoped for.

"We'll start with Roles. We're already acting them out, to a degree, pet," Ruby said. "I like to be Dominant in the bedroom, as you already know, but I consider that to be the end of it. In the 'real world' I want to be your equal. What do you think of that?"

Looking up, Weiss's smile appeared to relax even further. "If that's what my Mistress wishes."

Well, that was unexpected. Weiss had become too submissive, if that was possible, in the span of a few sentences. "I asked what you wanted pet, not for you to say what you think I want to hear. Try again."

Weiss made a sour face. "I don't really know what I want is the problem. Just the bedroom to start, definitely, for right now. I... I don't want the others to know."

"I don't either, and it's none of their business." Weiss nodded happily at Ruby's confirmation. "So, what level of submission are you looking for? Do you simply want me to take the lead, or do you want to be completely Dominated?"

Ruby knew what she wanted, but she hoped by making Weiss answer first she'd get her true desire. This was particularly important with this question. She had a good idea of what Weiss would want, and it wasn't nearly as extreme as Ruby craved.

"What level was it last time? I need a point of reference... uh... Mistress."

Maybe the correction from the last question had woken her up some. The sub was still running the show in Weiss's head, but she was also starting to be more of a participant to the discussion.

"Let's call that the middle of the road. I was in control, and I was doing mostly anything I wanted, but I was also careful. I didn't push too hard. I didn't bring out any of the toys, and I didn't punish you when you were bad."

"I was bad Mistress?"

A smile curled Ruby's lips as she remembered fondly Weiss's will crumbling last time. Weiss couldn't help but see it as she looked up, and the slight edge of menace contained in it. "You moved when I ordered you not to."

"I couldn't help it!" Weiss cried in instant defensive indignation. "I tried with everything I had not to. It wasn't fair."

The smile turned into a chuckle. "It wasn't meant to be fair. It was meant to be a challenge, and you failed it."

"But I don't want to be punished for something like that!" At last, a real opinion. This is what should be going into a negotiation.

Nodding her approval, Ruby clarified what she had just heard. "So being punished for not being able to succeed in a test you can't win is a limit. Would you consider that a hard limit, or a soft one?"

Weiss thought about if for a second, possibly to remember the difference. "A hard one Mistress."

"Okay, then I won't punish you for failing those situations," Ruby said agreeably. It wasn't a big loss. She hadn't said no to Ruby putting her in unwinnable situations, just not to punish her for failing. Nor had she rejected the idea of being punished completely. Ruby could work with that.

"Lets get back to the original question though. Would you prefer me to be more or less Dominant next time?" To ease Weiss's worries, Ruby reassuringly added, "There isn't a wrong answer here, and you aren't locked into it for the rest of our relationship. Anything in these negotiations can be changed before any future scenes."

That appeared to ease Weiss's mind. "I think I liked how it was last time. Can we keep it about the same for now?"

Ruby couldn't have stopped the smile if she wanted to. True, Ruby would love to have been even more Dominant than last time, but she had expected Weiss to dial it down. "I'm happy with that," she said unnecessarily.

"Now that's just in general. We are going to refine it some. I think it's obvious you do not have an issue calling me Mistress now?"

"I don't know why, but it feels right. When you look at me like that, and sound like that, calling you Ruby just feels wrong. You're... different."

Astute. Ruby felt different when she was like this. This was her darker self. She had feared it at first. She hadn't wanted to acknowledge this side of her existed even too herself. She'd done all she could to show only innocence, both inside where only she could see, and out. Not even when she was out killing in the field did she acknowledge the darkness. This darkness was wrong, as far as she understood it at the time.

Now... now she got an electric thrill at letting this Ruby, this Dominant woman with the evil smile, out. BDSM was the perfect outlet, and from what she'd seen Friday Weiss was going to be the perfect willing victim.

"And what about me calling you pet?" Ruby prompted.

"It makes me feel different when you do. It feels demeaning, but loving at the same time," Weiss said, her voice soft and low, and starting to drip with her need to be subjugated. "I don't get it, but it helps me think of you as my Mistress, and thinking of you as my Mistress helps me feel like a loved pet."

Ruby had started petting Weiss's hair, much like she would a pet of the four legged variety. "My very loved pet," Ruby agreed. She didn't think she could put that cycle in better words herself, which wasn't surprising. Weiss was the smarter one in a book sense.

Getting up, Ruby kneeled under her desk. She pulled out the bag in the hidden compartment she'd build into it with Nora's help. It wasn't a big bag. She didn't have a lot of room to hide stuff from her roommates. Her 'normal' toys, like her vibrator, was under her mattress. Hidden, but easily found. Who really cared if anyone saw it though? She was sure the other three had them too, somewhere.

No, this was her toy bag. Toys that would be embarrassing to her if people saw them. The ones that would show everyone her dark half. "What is that Ruby... I mean Mistress?"

"Call me what feels comfortable right now pet," she told Weiss. This was an interesting trick Nora had taught her. It simultaneously told Weiss that she could do what she wanted, yet told her Ruby was still the one in control because she had given her that permission. "And this is my toy bag," she answered.

She placed the bag on top of her desk and unzipped it. The first item she pulled out was a cat o' nine tails, each tail thicker than what was standards with red roses made of leather on each tip. It was the start of her collection and a gift from Nora. Given Weiss's animosity (she was going to have to remember that word!) towards Nora, Ruby decided she wouldn't mention where she got it. She knew the leather worker who had made it. She had the idea to have the roses changed to white ones. Weiss's body was the only body it would ever be used on again. White roses seemed much more appropriate to her.

After stroking the cat a couple of times fondly at the thought, she reached back into the bag. A flogger, a wooden paddle, two clothes pins, a couple of candles, a pair of handcuffs, and a tens unit followed in rapid succession. All of these were basic and unadorned, but very effective in their various roles. Some of them were self explanatory even to someone not familiar with the game, others were going to need explained to Weiss when she was ready to know.

Then the last item in the bag was pulled: Slapper. Slapper was of her own invention combining three different toys into one. It started with a three-eighths inch wooden dowel, hardened with the use of dust. It served as both a handle for the other two toys as well as for a good cane. On one end a hole was drilled which held a six inch leather string. Such a simple item that could cause so much pain when used as a lash. That string was held in place on one end with a knot and the other end was held by nothing, allowing for easy removal so it wouldn't get in the way of the first toy. The other end of the dowel had a thick but flexible piece of leather that measured about two inches by four inches. This is the end that gave slapper it's name, since its aplication on skin both felt and sounded exactly like a slap on the skin.

The creative mind that had made Crescent Rose was anticipating the day when she had the workspace and privacy needed to turn it towards her darker pastime. Slapper was going to be a laughable start to that hobby.

Weiss's eyes grew wider, and more afraid, with each item as Ruby pulled them out. Ruby wished she had enough room to fit a cast-iron skillet. Ruby had nearly pissed herself when Nora had pulled one out of her toy bag, and Nora had nearly died laughing at her reaction. The shock was its only purpose in being there.

As a finale she got up from her desk and headed for her closet. The item she was looking for was placed in with her field gear to camouflage it's true purpose: rope. It was her favorite toy in the bunch without peer. There was at least twenty pieces in her collection of various lengths. The way it was coiled it was hard to tell from a distance that it wasn't still the one-hundered foot length it had begun as when purchased. The tips were carefully tucked into the underside where they didn't show. Each end was color coded to indicate what length it was.

Ruby did have more toys, but they were all stored at Deviations; a members only club that catered to her particular lifestyle. This was her travel stash though, and enough to get Weiss at least started and familiarized with the basics.

While rope was her favorite, she honestly didn't have a preference for the other instruments of pain and confinement she had presented. It all depended on how her pet reacted to them. The more her pet enjoyed them the more Ruby did as well. Unless her pet was being bad of course. Then Ruby's preferences reversed.

"You have an odd idea of toys Mistress... I mean Ruby... No, definitely Mistress," Her pet fumbled as she decided which suited the situation. "You have an odd idea of toys Mistress," she repeated more confidently.

Ruby chuckled to herself. "These are only the basics pet, but they will be very good for playing with your body." She eyed Weiss's reaction to those words. The first thing her lover's eyes went to was the flogger and the cat, switching between the two rapidly. That was the two she was the most afraid of then. Not too surprising. "I can't wait to show you the kinky stuff."

Weiss's sharp intake of breath was the best reward for that promise Ruby could have asked for.

"Do you think any of these toys are a hard limit?" Ruby figured it was a coin flip between the cat and the flogger. She wasn't going to argue the point either way. She was sure they would become soft limits later, then not limited at all once she was really comfortable. In her case it had only taken a couple of weeks of playing with Nora before it seemed silly to not use them.

Ruby was surprised however when with a near whisper Weiss said "The clothes pins, Mistress," as she reflexively moved her arms to cover her small breasts. Replaying Weiss's initial reaction Ruby realized she'd misread her lover. While her eyes had gone to the two toys as Ruby had noted, what she missed was how quick and thoroughly Weiss's eyes had avoided looking at the clothes pins. Well, no Domme was perfect. That's why these negotiations were so important.

It was a good hard limit for Weiss to choose given just how over-sensitive her nipples were, but only if you already knew what they were used for. She had never had a plan to use them because of that. In the future she may use a set of actual nipple clamps that were adjustable for the amount of pressure they administered, and only after a lot of toying with those pink buds to prepare them.

"A good choice pet, but I'm curious how you knew that."

Weiss answered the implied question with a great deal of embarrassment. "Uh, I saw a picture once... I like my nipples p-played with so I tried it." Unconsciously Weiss began hugging her breasts tighter as if to protect them from the remembered pain. Yes, this was definitely a hard limit. It went well beyond the physical and into the mental torture it had caused. The amount of distress Weiss showed told Ruby the event was far more traumatic than the simple explaination implied. She also knew Weiss wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

Leaning forward in her seat Ruby softly stroked the side of her cheek lovingly. Her eyes showed sympathy as her Domme mask completely disappeared for the moment. "It's okay Weiss. I don't want to hurt you, not really. Remember, it's just a game and I want us both to have fun playing it, okay?"

Weiss's eyes looked up with unshed tears, then nodded as she tried to let go of that memory. "Thanks Ruby."

"No problem," she smiled down. Then Ruby flipped the mental switch and the Domme came back to the fore. "Now pet, are there any others that you consider a hard limit right away?"

Slowly Weiss shook her head no. "I don't think I'll like most of them, but I trust my Mistress's judgment."

Ruby excepted that as the absolute truth. Weiss had proven her trust the first time they had played, and again today by not holding Friday's mistakes against her. "What about soft limits? The ones you're worried about and think will be a bad experience for you?"

"Honestly?" Weiss asked, a small amount of humor showing. "All of them." Weiss paused, looking over the items Ruby had laid out on the desk. "Maybe the rope and the paddle aren't limited. I think I might l-like them."

From what Ruby had seen before as she learned Weiss's body Friday, 'like' was going to prove to be an understatement. "Then I'll keep those two out. I'll put the rest away until later, and we can discuss them at length before I use them."

"Is there anything else you can think of that you would want as either a hard or soft limit?"

"I don't know. That scat thing for sure, or anything like it for that matter," Weiss said. "I bet there's some people who like pee too, right?"

"Yeah, golden showers. Its more common than scat actually."

"Yuck. Let's just say nothing that involves bodily fluids is a hard limit. I can just use my safe word if you try something weird that I didn't even know was a thing, right?"

With a nod Ruby agreed. "It breaks up the flow of a scene a bit. I'll try to let you know something new is coming before the scene starts so you have a chance to limit it."

Ruby switched gears slightly, starting to ask more specific questions about the items Ruby wanted to do in the next scene, so she knew whether they were options or not. "How about punishment? I know you don't want to be punished for something you had no control over, but what about something you did purposely?"

Weiss was obviously confused by that. "Like what?"

"Well, what if I told you not to talk, and you did anyways? Or if you were rude to me during a scene?" Silently Ruby hoped she'd allow for either. She really wanted a brat, but that was Weiss's decision, not hers.

That didn't seem to relieve Weiss's confusion, just changed its focus from what Ruby meant to what Weiss wanted. "I guess... I mean it is a game right? You call me pet, I call you Mistress. A bad pet should be punished... That makes sense but..."

"Is your pride getting in the way here?" Ruby asked shrewdly.

"Well yes. I'm not a child that needs to get spanked!" Weiss said with controlled outrage.

Ruby looked into Weiss's eyes, trying to convey the next set of words with the unparalleled force of her Dominant self. "Punishments aren't all bad. Some subs do bad things on purpose because they like to get punished, and other's do bad things because they can't accept a weak Dom and want to have that strength proven. Others won't try to do anything wrong in the first place because they want to serve and be the perfect submissive. They want to be punished if they don't meet their Mistress's standards so they know where they need to improve and take pride when they don't need to be punished at all.

"Punishment isn't a needed part of the game though. Some submissives play their role perfectly, never getting or wanting to be punished. I do have a single limit when it comes to this. I won't play if I can't punish you when you choose to act out."

Her lover's blue eyes were registering shock as they returned Ruby's gaze. "But..." and her voice trailed off, her emotions trying to come to grips with what she wanted.

"Beyond that limit it's your decision pet. That's what negotiations are all about."

Ruby leaned back into her chair and waited for Weiss to work through her thoughts. Ruby started to get anxious as the minutes ticked by, but she remained impassive externally, refusing to betray those emotions and possibly influence Weiss's decision.

After at least five minutes Weiss's voice finally returned, "I want a soft limit on spankings, but otherwise I will trust my Mistress's decisions on the consequences for being a bad pet." Weiss's eyes became determined, her voice filled with strength, "but I will become the perfect pet and you won't need to punish me unless I want to be."

Weiss was starting to get it, Ruby realized. She was beginning to understand the amount of control she had. That being the submissive did not mean she had to be weak. In fact Ruby's perfect submissive would be strong and confident, knowing that she can please her Mistress. The combination of Weiss's strong personality and her adding "unless I want to be" at the end was further proof that Weiss was going to be more perfect than Ruby had dreamed even after their first scene together, and that had already been awe inspiring to her.

Ruby blushed for a second in a very un-Domme like manner. Weiss's change in demeanor reminded her of the item she hadn't pulled out yet. Would she be rushing things to pull it out now? Probably, but much like her semblance moving too fast was both her strength and her weakness.

She started putting away the toys as she had promised, but left the bag on her desk. Instead she opened up one of the desk drawers and pulled out a simple red cloth collar. On its front was a silver plaque, with the words "pet in training" and her emblem placed on either side. On the side of the collar there was an emergency release clip, and a standard buckle on the back.

"Collars are an important symbol. Different Dominants use them in different ways, but they always proclaim a pet is in service of the Dom who gave it to them," Ruby said, trying to keep the trembling out of her voice. "This is my training collar. It says you're still learning from me, and there is nothing permanent between us yet. At any point a scene can end by taking it off, and returning it to me will end your service to me. Will you accept it pet?"

Weiss looked at is suspiciously. "No one else will see me wear it?"

"Not unless you want to show it off."

With a sniff Weiss grabbed the collar possessively. "Not likely."

Ruby decided to save negotiating any voyeuristic acts for the day Weiss was ready to go to Deviations. For now there was no point when it was so obviously going to be a hard limit.

"I'm your Mistress," Ruby affirmed, "so I am the one who puts it on you before a scene, understood?"

"Yes Mistress," Weiss said with pride. The uncertainty of what she was getting herself into was still there, but Ruby knew Weiss was going to give it her all now.

Getting up, Ruby moved to stand before her pet. "I have one last question. Do you mind if I leave any marks where no one can see when you're dressed?"

Marks made Ruby excited. It was a very primal reaction, each mark showed her ownership of her pet. Even on Nora, who she didn't own and never had in any way, she had that reaction. When she had accidentally left a hickey on Weiss the reaction was well beyond any mark she had left on her last lover. What would real marks be like? The thought alone was almost too erotic to resist.

Weiss clearly didn't understand fully what kind of marks Ruby was talking about, but answered, "just make sure I can heal them with Aura after." That was disappointing to a degree, but an understandable limit. If Weiss found she didn't like them she could easily remove them, much like that hickey. And if she did like them she could keep them until it disappeared naturally, much like Weiss's decision on keeping that hickey.

"Okay," Ruby agreed, then held a hand out, palm up. The negotiations, for now, were done. She would only use what had been covered by them in this scene. Weiss placed the collar in Ruby's hand without a word, and lifted her chin with the same pride she had shown before, giving Ruby the access needed to put it in place.

"You were bad earlier pet," Ruby advised, setting the tone of the scene as soon as the collar was secured.

Her pet didn't seem to know how to react, her expression confused. "I was Mistress?"

"Who's sock is on the door knob?" Ruby asked.

Weiss had to think about it for a second. Ruby let her. "Yours Mistress."

"And who's did I order you to place on it?" She'd been holding onto this from the moment she noticed, hoping that Weiss would allow punishments during the negotiations. If they had been acting as equals at the time Ruby wouldn't have used it at all, but Weiss had clearly said Mistress, Ruby had clearly called her pet, and putting the sock on had clearly been an order. That disobedience was fair game.

The defeated look Weiss gave proved she realized her mistake. "Mine."

"Right." Ruby licked her lips with a victorious smile, picturing which marks she planned to leave. "So how should I punish my pet?"

Punishment was such a fun way to start a scene, but Weiss was saved, for the time being, by Yang's impatient knocking. "Hey love birds, some of us want to sleep you know!"


	6. Field Trip: Preparations

**Field Trip: Preparations**

"Are you sure Weiss?" Ruby asked softly. Her voice was filled with concern that did nothing to hide her excitement. Her girlfriend shrugged, enjoying seeing that excitement. This was a fantasy of Ruby's. Weiss was going to do her best to make it a reality that day.

"No collar and no titles. I'll follow your orders as long as you don't phrase them as orders, and snapping my fingers is going to serve as my safe word," Weiss said, laying down the ground rules for this experiment again. This was going to be a scene unlike any she had experienced before. The negotiations that had gone into it hadn't taken a half hour. It had taken multiple sessions over the course of two days. To say this terrified her was an understatement. But if it terrified her why was she so excited?

Ruby nodded her head vigorously. "Okay!" she exclaimed, giving up on hiding how happy this was making her. "Weiss, could you take off your shirt for me?" she asked experimentally.

Though they were still in their room Weiss could tell that her Mistress had already started and accepted the order. "Sure." As she pealed off her shirt, which took a bit longer than the simple command had sounded like since the shirt was under both her cloak and her bodice, Ruby pulled out something beneath the top bunk of their bed. Weiss hadn't specifically said no toys, but she figured that had to go without saying since this was supposed to be covert. When she saw the tens unit she realized she should have been a bit more strict on what she would allow.

What were the exact limits again? Certainly it hadn't been a simple assumption that Ruby wouldn't use toys on her! Ruby couldn't do anything to her that would draw attention to them. No cumming in public, and no BDSM clothing, including collars. Safe Words were still accepted on top of the agreed on finger snaps. She wouldn't make any choices; trusting in Ruby's decisions for everything from where they were going to what Weiss would eat. Of course Weiss wasn't to raise her voice to Ruby or contradict her. No matter what, the limits weren't going to change, even if Weiss begged for it, until the scene ended. Only two ways that was going to happen: she survived until midnight or she used her safe word.

"Now hold still. I want to be sure I place the electrodes perfectly," Ruby cheerfully interjected into Weiss's mental replay, her voice sounding as cheerful as when she was working on a weapon. So innocent, or so she appeared. In spite of the situation Weiss loved seeing her girlfriend when she was being so Ruby-ish. Happy and bright, if a bit dull witted. Of course, that last wasn't happening as Weiss realized she had been played by her Mistress.

Weiss did so, growing even more aroused as she realized she'd be getting played with while being watched by strangers. That the people around them wouldn't know those electrodes were there was irrelevant. Desperately Weiss tried to find what made her assume that toys were out. So many fine details were gone into, but toys were never mentioned directly. She had been worried about a couple of items, particularly the no cumming with no way to change that rule, but toys never entered her head.

She was tempted to use her safe word to renegotiate and make toys a hard limit. The excitement overrode that safe reasoning. Of the two Weiss was the logical one, always finding the safest way with calm logical thought. It made her horrible in the field, but excellent in planning. For some reason when she was in a scene logic went out the window. All she needed to do was to feel, and to follow her Mistresses orders trusting that she would give her those feelings she had come to love.

Ruby had all four electrodes placed, two on each breast with the nipple between the two, and hooked up to the modified (Damn Ruby and her creative nature) tens unit in a matter of moments. She then taped the wires to her skin so they wouldn't move as they were traced around to her back.

Weiss went to her knees as she suddenly lost control of them from the wave of pleasure that hit her. "Yeah, that'll work," her girlfriend giggled. Ruby's hands hadn't moved to indicate she had pushed anything to cause the shock that had hit her. Probably dust was used, but whatever it was she'd be free to do anything without showing anything.

Weiss was breathing hard, panting really, as she tried to get her body back under control. The electric shock had been short, and the level had been low so it never hurt, but given the sensitivity of her nipples and her own vocal nature the pulse had nearly made her yell out her pleasure. It was frustrating. The pleasure had been so intense, but it had been too quick, no more than two seconds, to do more than lose control of her knees. She was already turned on just by going out like this as it was!

Of course cumming was forbidden anyways. It was one of Ruby's favorite games, and Weiss herself had to admit that denying herself made the release much more intense. "You aren't going to do that when we're out shopping, are you?" No, she couldn't. That _was_ part of the negotiations. She couldn't do anything that would draw attention to them, and that most certainly would!

All she got for an answer was a chuckle that increased Weiss's nerves, and she knew that was exactly the reaction Ruby had wanted. "Let's get your bodice and shirt back on. Your cloak will hide the control box."

With shaking legs Weiss got back to her feet so she could comply, and realized the shaking didn't have anything to do with the recent use of the tens unit, and everything to do with the fact it was going to get used in town, in the middle of a busy mall or one of the shops in the shopping district. Between her strong reactions to the treatment and her own vocal nature that could be very embarrassing. That only served to arouse her further, no matter how much she reminded herself it had to be a bluff. Ruby wouldn't cross a boundary set in negotiations.

"You're evil incarnate," Weiss hissed, frustrated because she knew her reactions were exactly what Ruby wanted and she couldn't stop them even with that knowledge.

Ruby laughed like Weiss had been joking, which was partially true. "Hmmm, I'm not sure what that means. Let me get my dictionary to look it up. This should keep you from getting bored while I do," Weiss was told just before she was again on her knees, her eyes wide and mouth open as she tried to hold back the moans. Ruby had turned the unit back on, and this time she wasn't turning it off.

Helplessly she watched as Ruby casually walked over to their nightstand and opened up her Dictionary. "Oh, if you don't mind, don't cum today," Ruby said casually. Ruby's favorite damned game! Teasing her into erotic oblivion.

"Evil's too nice of a word for you," Weiss decided, stating the opinion out loud between her heavy panting. Weiss was among a small portion of the population who could, and has, cum from someone casually playing with her nipples. The rhythm of the electricity was already getting her close. "Damn it Ruby, hurry up!" She cried in desperation as her lover flipped through the pages, occasionally stopping and backing up as she 'accidentally' skipped past the right page.

Ruby ignored the comment entirely, pausing to read out a few definitions she found particularly interesting. At one point she asked what word she was looking up, which Weiss supplied once she could remember it herself. The efforts to hold her composure was making it hard to remember to breath, let alone a single word she'd spoken a few minutes ago.

Sweat was dripping off her face, her passionate cries of frustration would have been loud enough to be heard outside their room if she hadn't bit down on her forearm. She applied more pressure on her arm to avoid the inevitable, her muscles tensing in the desperate battle, but the inevitable came anyways. Her screams of passion ripped through her throat in the middle of an orgasm of a power she was familiar with, but never used to. It was one half of the reason she played the game.

"Aaaah," Ruby said in feigned disappointment. "I thought you were going to hold back!"

Collapsed on the floor once the screaming stopped, the helpless pet whispered "I'm sorry," in shame. She wasn't going to win, and Weiss knew that was the point, but it still was shameful that she couldn't win anyways. "So evil..."

"Ah, there it is!" Ruby exclaimed, finally finding the word in her dictionary.

The pulses had continued, never turned off as Ruby read through the definition. The pulses were starting to become painful, her nipples now in a hyper state of sensitivity.

"Well that's not me at all!" Ruby said as she closed the book and headed back. Turning off the unit finally, Ruby said "You look tired. Are you sure you're up to shopping?"

"I'm...," Weiss's lungs took in a deep breath of relief, "not."

"Oh good! Well lets get you dressed then so we can head out," Ruby replied brightly.

"Bitch," Weiss said, smiling internally as she tried to push some of Ruby's buttons in response, and enjoying letting go of the inhibition that stopped her from swearing normally.

"Now that's not a very nice thing to say!" And with a click the tens unit was on again, only with more intensity. Painful intensity. This was her punishment for being belligerent. Weiss knew it, and knew she deserved it, but it was worth it.

"BITCH!" she screamed again, letting her brat flag fly with pride even as the intensity of the pain grew in response. It was still worth it.

It was worth it right until the scream of pain left her lips. "Please... stop it... please. I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I was bad," she pleaded, her will to fight defeated again. She wasn't even aware of when the tens unit was turned off as she continued to ask for it to end, her voice going into a dull whimper. "I'm sorry Mistress..."

"Uh-uh. No Mistress today. I'm just your loving girlfriend," Ruby corrected playfully. Was that her Mistress talking, or was that her girlfriend? Weiss couldn't tell as what she said contradicted how she said it.

For a split second she wasn't sure if she was amused or pissed at Ruby. Either way she was completely aroused. "Of course. Sorry Ruby," she said quietly, her will once again crumbling. Some day Weiss was going to understand why that made her feel so happy. So loved. _I'm sick, and she's worse,_ Weiss decided with honest conviction. _I need to talk to someone besides her. Even when I'm not in a scene the subject gets my mottor running and I end up going submissive and sidetrack,_ Weiss thought, _But who else is there to talk to?_

She had any number of people she could talk to. She wasn't unpopular by any stretch of the imagination, but none of them, as far as she knew, were into BDSM. If they didn't understand that, their answer would be complete shock, maybe even denial, that Ruby could be like that, and even if they did believe it they'd want her to leave the abusive relationship.

However no matter how confused her mind and body became on the subject she couldn't accept this was abuse. Ruby loved her, and she loved seeing Weiss in ecstasy more than pain. The scene so far proved it. Certainly Ruby had taken control, but only at the end did she resort to pain, and Weiss had forced the issue herself. And even then Weiss could have literally stopped everything with a snap of her fingers if she wanted to, and she didn't. She wanted the scene to continue too much. She had used it in the past, and it had ended without judgment, only concern for Weiss's safety and some chagrin that Ruby hadn't judged limits right.

She had gone so far as to egg Ruby on this time, like a couple times before today. She'd enjoyed the egging, the crass obscenities flying from her lips, and she had loved seeing Ruby not put up with her shit. _Doesn't that prove I'm twisted somehow?_

There was one person she could talk to: Ruby's mentor, but that wasn't going to happen. Some day she wouldn't want to slap Nora when she thought about all of their clandestined 'lessons.' That day hadn't come yet. She hadn't put to much effort into it either regardless of Pyrrha's wise words last month.

"Uh, Weiss, you okay?" Jaune's voice said hesitantly through the dormitory door.

The sock was, once again, on the door knob. Weiss's sock this time. She had learned after the first time! Jaune new, or at least should have known, they were being intimate, along with anyone else who had walked past it in the dorm halls, but a scream of pain overruled that easily.

"She's fine Jaune," Ruby yelled playfully in reply. Then more quietly to Weiss, "Should I tell him you aren't as flexible as you thought?"

Weiss's face went as red as Ruby's cloak. "You wouldn't!" she hissed.

With a smile Ruby raised her voice again. "She's not as..."

"RUBY!"

"Resilient as she thought," Ruby finished without a pause for Weiss's outburst. "The last training exercises really wore her out. She's a bit embarrassed about it as you can tell."

"That sounds like her," he agreed, "But you shouldn't work them so hard. It's last semester!"

"Oh, Judging by Weiss's expression I think she may be agreeing with you," Ruby chuckled, her eyes amused as she looked down at Weiss. Those eyes were an odd combination of Ruby's love and her Mistress's Dominance. It was something that hadn't happened in the past, but she realized she was going to see it often that day. "Now that you know she's not dying though, mind paying attention to what's on the door knob?"

Weiss could almost see the blush that crossed Jaune's face even with a door in the way. "Oh..," he said, followed by his rapidly retreating feet.

"That wasn't very nice!"

"Says the woman who slammed the door in his face eight times in a single serenade," Ruby replied, again sounding like her girlfriend.

"The eighth time was Yang."

Ruby blinked innocently. "Oh, yeah."

"And the seventh time was you."

Ruby laughed, remembering. "Well his singing's horrible."

"It is. I'm glad Pyrrha can put up with it."

Then the switch was used and the Domme came forward. "So, do you want your punishment now, or later?" So much for hoping that Ruby would let her outburst slide. She knew that was what it was for. Her punishment for the orgasm, plus any more that came that day, were reserved for later. That had been stipulated during the negotiations, just as she could make an argument tonight that one or all of them weren't warrented.

Weiss had never thought there was a chance of an excuse for her outburtst, and it was an excuse, to slide.

So, now or later? She had a feeling delaying would mean the punishment would be worse, but on the other hand her nipples still hurt from the last one. "How about later?"

"Sure, We have things to do. Can't stay here all day playing dress-up." She said it as if it was another fun day to enjoy the weekend.

It struck Weiss again that Ruby was sounding like both her Mistress and her girlfriend depending on the second, sometimes at the same time. Balancing the two selves like that... Then she realized she had started doing it herself. Two worlds were going to collide today. Would the balance maintain itself throughout? Would she kill Ruby by the end of it? It was only one day, and they were going to act normal for the most part except for her following Ruby's lead without question. Yeah, she might kill her. Eh, that's what the safe word was for.

"With that in mind, hurry up already! I want to get shopping already!" It was definitely a command, but it was also Ruby being Ruby with that usual Ruby cheer.

The tens unit was on again. The intensity was so low it could be tuned out. Its pulse was going at a slow, leisurely pace. Weiss didn't have to ask. This was her motivation to move. Her nipples were already hard from the previous treatments they had received. The pulses were pleasurable though. And yup, the intensity just went up. Weiss knew it would continue to do go up as time passed until she was done.

Without further word Weiss moved like her life depended on it. The last step was her boots. By the time she was lacing them up the pleasure was such she fell off the bed, putting her leg in an awkward position, and her mind was so fogged out all it could concentrate on was getting the laces tied, not how to move her leg into a better spot, or to stop the unconscious rolling she was starting on the floor.

 _No, not again!_ Weiss screamed at herself. _She won't beet me again!_ This time it was possible to win. There was a clear way to end the pleasure before she was unable to stop the orgasm.

She was so aroused she'd contemplated begging Ruby to finish the orgasm she'd started. Almost. That would be a victory for Ruby, though Ruby wouldn't think of it that way. No, scratch that. Ruby would absolutely think of it as a victory, but more importantly it was Weiss herself that would see it as a defeat.

"Well, lets get going already!" Ruby whined after a couple minutes in the voice the rest of the world heard, or at least she thought it was only a couple of minutes. Time slipped out of existence for a moment in there as she tried to regain her strength.

"Yes Mistress Ruby," she answered, her mind combining the both the name and the title of her lover, something she had never done, as she continued to see the two personalities merge. A very short but pronounced shock announced her mistake. "Yes Ruby," she corrected as she got up.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _I'm not entirely sure where I'm placing this scene in my AU's continuity. It happens before their graduation, but life got kinda complicated for them during Senior Year. I'll re-read that book later and come up with something definitive._

 _7/7/16: Slight changes encouraged by an early review. Made it a bit more clear that orgasms were allowed in private, and showed a bit more that their love was still showing through the BDSM games. (Explanation on why this scene was set is in the final chapter of the arc)_


	7. Field Trip: The Visit

**Field Trip 2: The visit**

The trip on the bus had been nerve racking for Weiss. She had obeyed perfectly, trying her best to keep Ruby happy. She had lost the battle of wills, and it had been much easier than their first time together. Maybe it was because of that loss. When you knew you had no chance it becomes a lot harder to fight through to earn some sort of victory.

The trouble was that tens unit though. More specifically it had been the taped wires that connected the electrodes to the unit. There was a section of wire that went above her corset, allowing it to move unexpectedly. It had become a constant reminder of its presence, and the power Ruby had.

One of the stipulations she had insisted on had been no doing anything that would make them stand out, and she trusted Ruby to follow that limit, but her brain came up with scenario after scenario where it happened anyways.

For example, what if Ruby thought they were alone, allowing for its use. If someone happened to come in at the wrong time...

A bigger worry is the same situation, but instead of someone showing Weiss couldn't keep her voice inside. What if it became loud enough to bring in a group of people to be sure she was okay? As sensitive as she was, and as aroused, it is possible that Ruby would misjudge the intensity. She thought that it might have already happened as Weiss came in their room, drawing Jaune's attention, so the fear was very real.

Even though she had complete trust in Ruby, some small evil part of her brain thought about what would happen if she didn't honor that limit. Oh god, if she did it in the middle of a mall...

And while the fear continued unabated, it wasn't the worst part. It was the confusion. Why was she so turned on? The more people her mind came up with seeing the worse (better) the reaction.

"Oh come on Weiss, come enjoy the scenery with me!" Ruby called cheerfully. Anyone watching would never notice the difference from her usual exuberance. Only Weiss could possibly know that had been an order.

"Of course," she replied. Had her voice been too stiff? Did her nerves show? Could it be possible one of the other passengers recognized the difference? What would she tell them if they asked if anything was wrong?

 _Damn it, I got to get my mind to stop!_ Weiss yelled at her self. _These thoughts are going to drive me insane otherwise._

"Yay! It makes the view better!"

Normally Weiss would have some retort about her not staying still, or a waste of time because they'd seen it all before (not that it really was, she loved the cuddling too) as she went ahead and did it despite her protests, and Ruby would simply smile knowing it was all pretense. But was that allowed now? She couldn't decide.

What the hell. She already had one punishment coming to her later, and it wasn't like she could punish her now without it being obvious.

"Well, there's the shopping district, it hasn't changed. There's town square. Nope, no different. Oh, maybe the park... What do you know, it's the same as well," Weiss bantered, her retort longer than normal. There was a thrill to it she couldn't quite explain. "When will you get tired of seeing the same thing over and over?"

While her words said one thing, her actions said another as she leaned back into Weiss's embrace, her expression one of utter contentment. For the moment at least her thoughts had given up on doomsday scenarios. It was where it would normally be on any normal excursion.

Weiss and Ruby stayed in that embrace, silently enjoying the other's presence the rest of the trip into town. When they landed however Ruby gave Weiss a hug and a kiss. It was a very passionate kiss, and a long one. Weiss couldn't analyze why it was so much more than normal. She was too busy being distracted by Ruby's right hand which had landed right on top of that wire. It was definitely on purpose, as Ruby rubbed her back, rolling the wire and reminding her of what could happen if she chose.

It worked, as Weiss's mind instantly went back into doomsday mode, and the instant arousal made her swoon unexpectedly. Ruby had expected it though, her arms tightened to be sure she didn't fall so much as an inch and give away there was something else at play to the other students.

"I'll never let you fall," Ruby whispered softly, her love undeniable as it always was with those five words. Of every reaction and impulse that had happened since the day she had first heard them it was the one she completely understood. That feeling of love and protection only added to the feelings of arousal she couldn't escape though as they flanked her battle against the evil thoughts that inexplicably excited her.

Quietly Weiss replied, "You know what you're doing to me right now, and you are absolute evil for it."

Ruby let go as Weiss regained the use of her knees. "What? We're supposed to be going out and having fun while I pleasure you. How can that be evil?" Ruby asked as the last passenger left.

Reflexively Weiss looked over the entirety of the plane's cabin taking note on anyone hiding in the shadows or behind a seat as one of her nightmare scenarios became possible. Mercifully it was empty.

"Come on Weiss, you know I wouldn't make that silly of a mistake."

Her rational mind knew that without question. Ruby was good at what she had been trained for. Her irrational mind wasn't listening to that voice though.

"Come on, let's go. There's a couple of people we need to visit," Ruby continued, letting the matter drop.

Weiss had no idea who the people she wanted to visit were. Ruby had been quiet and vague when answering her questions about their outing until Weiss gave up. It didn't matter. She was going to follow the order as this day long scene had dictated.

Still, visiting people had surprised her. Who could she know in town that Weiss wouldn't know as well? It couldn't be from before her time at Beacon. She hadn't been in Vale's mainland before then. The only other people she might know that Weiss didn't all were up on Beacon's grounds from their rare times they were apart.

They walked for several miles. Ruby's family couldn't afford a car, and Weiss's had technically been owned by her family's company and had been taken back the day after being disinherited. Thinking about it normally brought some of her depression back.

Not that day. That day she was too busy being reminded of every eye that passed them, wondering if anyone ever guessed she had a sex toy on her and ready to use. They couldn't of course, but again that evil voice wouldn't be silent. The wire was almost an annoyance. She was itching to rip it off her body regardless of the consequences.

Eventually they reached their destination. It was an unassuming house. Being near the heart of the city it had been built upwards as the space available had left no choice but give it a small footprint.

"This man is Dominant, and it will be obvious," Ruby said before approaching the door. "He lives and breathes the lifestyle, and he has three full time slaves living with him. He won't try to Dominate you though. He will know you are mine and he isn't the type to poach. I wouldn't bring you here if he was."

Slaves? Did Ruby think of Weiss as a slave? Was that what she was being 'trained' for? And why does this man have three? No matter how submissive the jealousy would be impossible to keep in check. Once again she was confused by the mores of this lifestyle. A lifestyle she already knew, deep inside, that she didn't think she could ever leave.

It wasn't even about the sex that fueled her desire to commit to this lifestyle, though that had already proven to be mind bending, maybe even addictive. It was how her heart felt during a scene, and how it opened up to everyone after. It was because of the trust that was reinforced each time between the two lovers as they delved into their depravity. It was something she simply hadn't come to fully understand but completely accept.

Weiss was grateful for Ruby's warning though. It honestly surprised her that it had been delivered given Ruby's evil ways that day. This little outing was definitely getting her Mistress's proverbial, and not so proverbial, juices going.

Ruby knocked on her friend's door, Weiss still trying to understand how such a normal looking house in a normal looking neighborhood could house the deviant her mind insisted on painting this man as.

"Remember, behave here," Ruby said as they waited, Ruby again reminding her of the wire, and what it was attached to, by patting her back where it lay.

 _Damn, I almost had tuned it out too,_ She thought, looking at Ruby's face and seeing the tell-tale smile. _And she knew it!_

The wait was short, and the man who answered was well dressed as if he was ready to go to a fancy night club. He wasn't anything spectacular to look at otherwise. Dark hair, well combed. Clean shaven, but the face it allowed her to see was nondescript. He had a bit of a belly, and was at least twice her age. He definitely wasn't trained to fight like they were. Weiss decided he posed no threat to her if she needed to fight.

"Ah, Mistress Ruby," he said, using the title but not submissively like Weiss would. From him it was as if they were equals. They _were_ equals she realized. Each was a Dominant, and both were being respectful as they acknowledged that role.

"Master Zen, may we come in?" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Of course." He looked past Ruby's shoulder at Weiss, and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly and the confidence she saw in them eclipsed what she'd seen in her Mistress's confident gaze at her best. Involuntarily she lowered her eyes to avoid that gaze, and stepped backwards. In a physical fight she was the better, but it wouldn't matter. Unless she knew he was going to hurt her she didn't doubt he could control her.

He wasn't Ruby's equal after all. He was her superior, as someone with his obvious experience should be. The use of her title was simply acknowledging Ruby's preferred role and his acceptance that she had earned the right to use it.

Ruby entered the house. When Weiss's feet refused to follow she looked back and beckoned with a single curled finger. Ruby's eyes may not have been equal to Master Zen's, but it was more than enough to move Weiss past her shock.

"You are a lucky woman Ruby. Your slave already shows the promise for greatness," the man said, speaking of her like she wasn't there. Weiss bristled at the insult. Accepting this as a continuation of the scene she didn't say anything though, trusting in Ruby. Trusting her Mistress to protect her.

Smiling, Ruby corrected her friend. "Oh, she isn't my slave. She's too much of a brat for me to ever think of her like that, and I'm fairly sure she'd kill me if I tried. She is a good pet though, mostly."

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Ruby confirmed. "Today we're just going around town before heading to the club. I thought I'd introduce her to a few people and maybe check out some of your stuff. We ain't got room for any of it yet, but after graduation we will."

That partially mollified Weiss, though she still didn't like being ignored like this. It was degrading. It wasn't the first time, but it was different here. It wasn't Ruby. It didn't have the same feeling of ownership Ruby's words created. This felt humiliating instead, and she hated it.

Should she use her safe word? Was the feeling bad enough? Yes she decided. Ruby wouldn't want her to suffer, not like this. When the suffering became too much she might lose her temper, and then things would really go badly. "White Rose," she whispered nervously.

"Give me a second Zen," Ruby said immediately.

He didn't seem to give the interruption a second thought. "I know a safe word when I hear one. I'll be in the back setting up a few things I think you'll enjoy seeing."

Ruby didn't seem to be listening though as she turned around and hugged Weiss instantly. "I'm sorry," she whispered in her ear. "I've never treated you like that, and I didn't think about how Zen would react," Ruby continued, proving she understood exactly what had caused her to halt the scene.

"I think if it was just you it would've been okay, but he's a stranger." She was fighting back unexpected tears. This game was freeing, but it could also open up old wounds that had never healed right, if at all. With her being recently disinherited she realized this man's treatment reminded her of her father. It wasn't exactly like the dispassionate interactions of her father that left her feeling unwanted, but it was close enough. The feelings of abandonment and loneliness he had always engendered in her were still there waiting.

Oddly, using the safe word brought her relief, not just from the current pain, but from the pain of those memories. Thinking on it, she realized it made her feel empowered. She was in control now, and it reinforced she could be in control again if she ever ran into her father. At least, that was part of it.

 _Huh, BDSM as therapy. Who would have come up with that one?_ Weiss asked herself, then sobered. _Probably a lot. I doubt I'm the first to experience this._

"I'll set him straight, okay?" Ruby asked, her concern evident, as well as a bit of guilt.

Nodding, Weiss smiled with relief. "Thank you Ruby."

"No prob," she smiled back. "Thanks for using the safe word." That was one of the constants with Ruby. She never failed to reinforce that using the safe word was okay when she felt the need to use it. Not that the need happened often. "Lets go before he wonder's about us, if you're ready to start the scene again?"

"I think so."

Ruby did exactly that when they returned to Master Zen. When he understood that this was an informal scene with no real evident Dominance he apologized for his treatment directly to Weiss, and even reiterated to her that he thought she was going to be something special and her Mistress was lucky to have her.

He introduced them too his 'toys' up for sale immediately after. They were all hand crafted by him, and the workmanship was remarkable. Some didn't take much imagination on what they were for. The giant X, for example, gave her shivers when she thought about how it would feel to have the cuffs at at the tops and bottoms of it holding her still.

Then there were ones she couldn't grasp, like the triangular column set vertically with one of the triangle's edges pointed toward the ceiling. It was on two legs to suspend it about waist high. Would she be bent over it? That didn't seem to be something worth getting for something so simple. And the price on it was high enough to confirm that reasoning.

Most were various ways to hold her down that would force her to get or receive pleasure and like the cross she couldn't stop picturing herself in them. A few of them she guessed was meant for making her serve as furniture. It had taken a few of them before she caught on to that fact, but when she saw a normal chair seat and back with a spot cut in the front for someone's head it was very clear.

There was one that was unusual. The placement for the feet and wrist cuffs were all next to each other on one end of a platform and it was a given for what their purpose was. On the other end was a hole going inside the platform, with the platform itself elevated about a foot off the ground and fully enclosed. When she realized that whole was for someone's head, her mind filled in the position this would force someone into, blind to what was going on outside and how she would obsess on every muffled sound she could hear. She wasn't sure if she was turned on or scared at that thought.

While he showed them around, explaining a few of the pieces of 'furniture' and demonstrating by pushing and shaking a few of them to prove the workmanship was sturdy, Master Zen continued to treated her with respect as an equal. The three 'ladies' helping him however he treated like shit. If they weren't obviously enjoying it she'd have been tempted to knock him out.

They all wore corsets made of leather, designed to hold their breasts up, but uncovered, boots going to thigh level, and impossibly long stiletto heals, and leather cuffs on wrists, biceps, and ankles. There was a belt that matched the cuffs, all of them with four D rings that would make tying them down simple, and with a small padlock to keep them in place. Around their necks was a metal collar. Unlike hers it looked to be screwed in on one side and hinged on the other, making it more or less unremovable. Permanent. The style was simple and undecorated. While it would raise a few eyebrows in public there was nothing that could be considered offensive or inappropriate. How they hid the rest she couldn't guess.

The eerie part was their silence. They reacted to all of Master Zen's commands instantly, but none of them spoke a word to anyone. Most times they didn't even get orders as they completed various tasks before they could be given, smiling each time when they knew they had pleased him. Their eyes weren't blank, like they were being manipulated into vapid servitude, and there were no marks, not even crop marks on their exposed butts, something Weiss herself couldn't claim that day.

He used them as props, demonstrating several of the devices around them. She shuddered when one was stretched out on a rack as her joints popped. All the slave said though was "Thank you Master," as the two other slaves released her. Her voice sounded unusually loud after her previous silence, even though she said it as a whisper.

One apparently misbehaved somehow. Weiss didn't see anything done out of place, well more out of place than the entire scene at least, that would warrant punishment, but punished she was; forced into a device that simultaneously used a dildo on her, and tugged on her nipples to an unreasonable amount. Neither moved on their own, but the position it forced her into made it not matter as she involuntarily tried to find comfort. Given how much she hated nipple clamps Weiss was glad she wasn't his slave, aside from the hospital bills that would rack up each time she beat the hell out of him.

Ruby herself didn't seem disturbed at all, even smiling as the three were humiliated. For the first time she saw, really _saw_ , Ruby's dark half fully. Even to that point she had thought of Ruby as innocent. Even in the most extreme scene they had shared there had been an undeniable undercurrent of love and caring. Of protection and aggressive defense of her. Even then Ruby had nothing but the purest of intentions.

But Ruby wasn't innocent, and she couldn't deny that when she saw that smile. Ruby was enjoying herself. She enjoyed this sick display and humiliation of someone else. Slaves, they were fucking slaves! Who could enjoy this that wasn't a monster? Who could take this abuse and still have that look in their eyes? Stockholm syndrome. That's the only explanation her mind could come up with.

It made her sick as she saw that side of her girlfriend. She tried to accept Ruby's actions as proof that there was nothing wrong there. She wasn't entirely sure she believed that truth, as she felt her body begin to shiver in revulsion. Master Zen noticed, but didn't comment beyond a knowing smile. Ruby noticed as well, but her expression was of worry until Weiss produced a strained smile and a nod to indicate she was okay. She wasn't okay, and she was sure Ruby knew it, but like the trust she should have had in Ruby that everything was okay she was trying to trust in Weiss that she was good as well.

When they left she was going to have answers though, and if she didn't like them she wasn't sure what it meant for her relationship with Ruby, but she knew what would happen to "Master" Zen, her mind showing no respect for the title.

To her relief the tour of his products was over. Any arousal they had produced at first was forgotten, including the one she wore. If Ruby tried to use it now it would probably set her off in the opposite direction that her girlfriend intended.

"Start talking," Weiss said levelly, ignoring the rules of the scene they were still in the middle of.

Ruby understood, dropping from her Domme role instantly. "Those three all came to him, believe it or not, begging for him to accept them, and I mean that literally. Each time he put them through a training period, just as you are. He likes it a lot rougher than I do, and he doesn't just punish when someone messes up, he humiliates them.

"That's why the training. He needs to be sure they could handle that level, and that it was really right for them."

"Right for them?" Weiss exclaimed then repeated "Right for them!"

"Yeah, I get it. What were you supposed to think." Her Ruby took a deep breath. "I fucked up Weiss." Ruby looked over the area. "There's a bistro that way. I think we need to sit and talk this out. I know you can't believe it, but what you saw was good for them."

Shaking her head, Weiss pointed with her chin in the right direction. "Lead the way."

* * *

The walk was a quiet one. Weiss didn't interrupt the silence however. Ruby was wrestling with what she was going to tell her, and Weiss was still trying to understand how any of what she saw could have been "good" for those girls. Honestly she was simply trying to calm down.

When they reached the bistro they found a table indoors and away from the other customers to give them at least some privacy. In hushed voices it should be enough, and if it wasn't any stranger would simply get embarrassed and leave. Not perfect, but it was the best they could do for now.

"Too a degree I wanted you to see that," Ruby said without preamble. "Our last stop tonight is going to be intense and I wanted you to be at least a little prepared for it."

Weiss couldn't stop the snort.

"Okay, so you needed something to prepare for meeting him!" Ruby said defensively, but with a huge amount of guilt as well. "I already told you I fucked up."

"Damn straight you did!" Realizing she'd raised her voice, Weiss made the conscious effort to bring it back down. "You said that that abuse was right for those three. How is it? What kind of sick pervert gets off on that, or gets off on _doing_ that." She had purposely added emphasis on doing to indicate her opinion of Zen.

"Damaged ones that need healing."

That floored Weiss, unsure how to respond. What kind of healing was that?"

"There are people who get into BDSM only because they enjoy it. There are those who get into it because they have found a strong attraction to some kink that normal people wouldn't be able to comprehend or accept. There's those who are simply naturally Dominant or submissive. Then there are people like Amber, Susan, and Janet, who were abused or broken in some way. A way that therapy has failed them in fixing. I don't know Susan or Janet's story. I'm sure Zen does or he wouldn't take them on. Amber though was abused sexually, emotionally, and physically not just by her father, but by two uncles, and her aunt while her cousins were forced to watch.

"She killed them, every single one of them, with a kitchen knife. Given the evidence of abuse the cops found she didn't go to jail. It was marked as a justifiable homicide. I agree." Ruby's expression showed an unusual amount of anger for her. No, more than anger. It was rage. Enough that Weiss knew she'd have killed them herself had she been able.

Weiss's stomach turned, her mind filling in the blanks of Amber's story. Killing grimm was different than humans. Grimm didn't have blood, nor did they appear to suffer any pain. It made the killing easier to accept, almost forgettable. The blood of her relatives would have covered her given the short reach of that weapon. Even a hardened homicide cop would have trouble with that scene.

"She was only twelve at the time," Ruby continued. "They tried therapy of course. They tried drugs. They even did electro shock therapy. She went through times of catatonia, and she went through times of maniacal anger. The docs didn't think she'd ever recover after the first year, and four years later she wasn't much better."

All Weiss wanted to do now was run back and hold the slave close and protect her. Ruby wasn't the only one who would kill those bastards now.

"At sixteen she was released. She was so drugged that the rages never had a chance, but the catatonic states grew worse. Her surviving family took her in, raised her until she was eighteen. They never caught the marks up her arms from where she cut herself. She told me she felt she deserved to be punished. No one else would do it, so she did it herself."

"So she found Zen to do it?"

"Nope. She found some drugged up street tough to do it. Five in fact over time. Then her sixth wasn't abusive, but he did still punish her. He's the one who introduced her to the lifestyle. A place where the abuse was controlled and she wasn't in danger. It was through our community that she found Master Zen. He'd been young then, but competent. He'd had a mentor for two years and he knew his way around. She was his first twenty-four hour slave though."

Ruby was shaking. Even though the tale was old for her, it was still strongly effecting her. She continued, "He started with the punishment, just like most other Dom's, and some rough scenes. She ate it up."

Weiss struggled to understand where this was going. "So that made her like that?" No, something was missing here. She had a good idea the next couple of sentences would fill it in.

"Not yet. Amber had never said her safe word. No matter how hard she was pushed by any of the Masters she'd had a scene with. It challenged Zen, which he enjoyed, until she finally did scream it... and screamed it... and she kept on screaming it while Zen held her." Ruby shook her head at someone else's memories that had invaded her mind, making it as real for her as second hand knowledge could be. "When she finally came up, she was a new person, at least for a time. It wasn't the punishment that did it either. It was that safe word. That permission to walk away from the guilt that the punishment represented to her. For a few days she was free. Like cutting her arms though it didn't last. The guilt returned, and it would continue to return.

Weiss nodded her agreement. Several of their classes over the years had been psychological in nature. Primarily it was meant to help deal with their own unavoidable trauma as they fought, killed, and watched their friends be killed. With that learning she had at least a small understanding of what Amber had gone through.

"So now?"

"Now she's a slave, and happy for it. It brings her peace knowing that she had been forgiven by someone, and it allows her to forgive herself. Her Master is also the only man she truly trusts. The man who broke through her walls. Even her failures where she is punished help her because if he punished her so easily, yet never got punished for her past, then she didn't deserve that punishment. Master Zen wasn't the Master he is today, but he began to learn all he could for her. I think he loves her, but they aren't acknowledging it. Maybe some day when she's healed."

"If she ever is," Weiss said sadly, her anger completely washed away.

"If she ever is," Ruby agreed.

"So when you smiled?"

This time Ruby smiled again. This time it had none of the vindictiveness in it that had so scared Weiss. "When I smiled it was Amber who was punished, and I saw how much she has improved. I was also angry though, because she never should have gone through what she'd gone through."

It needed to be said. "Thank you."

"It needed to be said," Ruby said, echoing her thoughts. And thank Amber. She gave me permission to tell you. She saw your anger too."

* * *

 _Author's note : This chapter gets emotional and dark. Abuse of any kind is the fastest way to piss me off. Writing about it is equally bad. I have to imagine it, to a degree live it, to be able to make it convincing for the reader. Well, I hope (and in a way don't hope) I was successful in that. I kept the descriptions to a minimum. These kinds of stories are not the reason I started Deleted Scenes. The next chapter is MUCH more cheerful. Back to business as usual. _

_Also note that two of the slaves stories have not been said. While Amber needed that catalyst, the other two may or may not. Some people just enjoy that lifestyle. It's something that even Ruby doesn't understand, thinking Amber's reasoning was the beginning and end of it._

 _Lastly, I don't have a word processor to check spelling and grammar at the moment, so my apologies if the wording is too bad._


	8. Field Trip: Toy Story

**Field Trip: Toy Story**

Getting up from her seat at the bistro Ruby asked "So, we good?"

Weiss still wasn't entirely sure she was if she was honest, but she remembered how important this outing was to Ruby. It gave her the will to work past it. "Don't introduce me to any more slaves and Masters," she qualified, "and I'll be okay."

"I can kinda promise that," her girlfriend temporized. "I can't guarantee who we'll see tonight, but I won't go out of my way to introduce you. Worst case I'll let them know you're mine and under my protection. Good enough?"

Not good enough. "We're keeping things hidden when we're in public," Weiss said archly. In private being referred to as hers was all part of the game. With others around... she didn't think she liked the idea. Safe words were there for a reason though. She'd decide when the moment arrived whether to use it or not.

"Yup, in public," Ruby replied, making it clear she hadn't forgotten that part of the negotiations, "and most kinky people would do the same. The ones I would associate with would, I guarantee that. Especially tonight."

Tonight she had hoped they would be back in the safety of their room. With graduation only weeks away there really wasn't much the teachers at Beacon could do to enforce their curfew, but being the goody goody that Ruby was she had expected it. Eh, another place that Weiss hadn't made sure they talked about in their negotiations. Ruby had mentioned something about a club later. Clubbing was more the perview of Yang normally. Unless it was _that_ club.

"We aren't going to Deviations tonight, are we?"

"We are," Ruby said levelly, every inch of her the Domme again, "Unless you stop me."

There was only one way to stop it. Well, several but all meant the same thing: ending the scene. Weiss really didn't want to do that yet. Besides, she hadn't told Ruby directly, but she was really curious about a club devoted to sexual deviants like them. Maybe that was the point of today? No, not the only point. The past visit had its reasons too, and she had come to understand it. So far their hidden game had only had two players, but there was a much larger world out there for people like them.

Maybe Ruby had decided it was time to introduce her to it? That thought was too exciting to continue beyond that sliver of a hypothesis.

"So lets get going then!" How did she manage to sound so cute and innocent and completely in control at the same time? It was their battles with the grimm, particularly with the reapers Weiss finally understood. It had cemented the leadership skills she had always shown without dwindling her innocent cheer. She was using it in this life too.

Weiss hadn't stood up yet as Ruby had almost a minute ago. The possibilities and realizations hitting her one after another had put her on edge. "Okay," she said without really leaving her train of thoughts until a thought only seconds back sank in.

On edge! Damn, she'd forgotten about the tens unit.

Ruby hadn't. "Great!," was her only warning. Luckily she hadn't stood up yet, and Ruby had been very good at picking a table out of the line of sight, going so far as keeping Weiss hidden behind the high backed booths, facing away from the rest of the crowd. It was for only half a second, and not enough to even make her moan had it lasted longer, but it was enough to get Weiss's mind back where Ruby wanted it.

"Evil!" she hissed.

Ruby ignored the comment, her face and voice maintaining an innocent quality that warmed Weiss too much to make the word stick anyways. "Well lets go! We don't have time to visit my other friend now. Maybe after the shops close?" she asked herself. "Well, lets hit the hardware store first!"

Hardware? Maybe for some more rope? Weiss thought her Mistress had more than enough rope as it was!

Dumbly Weiss walked in Ruby's wake, her mind too occupied with curiosity at what they were going to get, where they were going to go next, and where they were going to finish tonight, all of it laced heavily with an undercurrent of lust.

The Depot was a favorite hang out of Ruby's Weiss had already known. So many tools were here for her to create her weapons, or create other tools to make her weapons. Well, hers until she gave it away. A huntsman's weapon was a sacred item, and one they only used if they had made it. That didn't stop those who weren't huntsmen from using Ruby's creations.

They didn't head towards tools however, which had several of the employees faces left in confusion. Instead they headed to plumbing, the steel pipes were of interest buying several sizes from one foot in length to three feet, all at 5/8's of an inch thick and grooved on both ends. To that she added several couplers, a few elbows and t's, and some caps. Why Weiss didn't understand and Ruby wasn't telling, which only frustrated and excited Weiss further as her brain refused not to try figuring out what they were to be used for.

Next stop was to hardware. Weiss shouldn't have been surprised at how well Ruby knew the store's layout. This was her home turf, no different than herself at the shopping district.

There Ruby picked up O-bolts, flush mounted nuts, a handful of every type of snap hooks they carried, two dozen one inch rings, and one twelve inch ring. A pulley system (now that one worried Weiss!), twelve feet of chain. The only expected item was the nylon rope, which Ruby did get. twelve bundles, each 100 feet long, each of a different color. "The knots slip to easy with these though," Ruby said off handedly, then reached for two on hundred foot bundles of hemp. "It'll probably burn a bit when these are used, but trust me, it's worth it." And Weiss did trust her implicitly, even if the concept of rope burns didn't exactly give her pleasant thoughts.

"I don't think I have a fine metal grinder at the club... not exactly something anyone else would have either. Guess I should grab that as well."

That may have scared her more than the pulley system. _It's for the pipes,_ she told herself, calming her nerves only slightly. She knew it was true, but that wasn't the problem. What if she was wrong was the problem.

"And you can't have too many drills!" Ruby enthused, while making Weiss cringe. "If nothing else I need the right sized bit."

"You're never going to tell me what you're making until it's done, are you?"

Ruby looked up and smiled. "Nope!"

Weiss rolled her eyes back in annoyance. While looking forward to whatever Ruby had planned, the secrecy was unnecessary!

"Oh don't be like that. You know it's going to be great!"

Yeah, great. Pipes, grinders, and drills all at a club that is full of kinky people who were going to know she was kinky by association. From what Ruby had told her the first section was a bar scene, so it wasn't like they were going to sex things up there, and the second section was just shows for them to watch. It was upstairs that bothered Weiss, where the kink was free to fly with everyone, all of them strangers, able to see everyone else...

Her fingers suddenly needing to scratch a particular itch she couldn't reach. This really was going to be great!

Still, she couldn't say that out loud. She was the brat after all, and in public she had an image to maintain. Being one of Ruby's favorite shops it wasn't unthinkable that Weiss wouldn't be here again. "You say that, sure, but how am I supposed to know?"

Without warning Ruby leaned in close and whispered, "Cause you might want to visit the lady's room before someone else notices how horny you smell and clean up."

Luckily the store was sparsely populate, and just as luckily the restroom was near because she ran fast. She couldn't smell that bad, could she? Desperately she used the sparse cleaning materials found within in combination with the wet wipes she kept on her purse for emergency makeup removal. No, she couldn't smell that bad. Come to think of it, not only was a huntress's sense heightened, but being lovers Ruby had become very attuned to Weiss's scent. If she was that bad Ruby would have stopped to tell her sooner. It would be a breach in the negotiations.

Ruby had just played her again! Not with the undoubtedly amusing sight of Weiss's panic, but by proving that Weiss was excited by the thought despite the pretense. Damn that girl!

Returning, Ruby asked "Feeling fresher?"

"Evil," Weiss repeated, almost feeling like it was a mantra at that point.

And as usual Ruby simply smiled innocently. "Oh, btw I think I found a better dowel for Slapper," Ruby enthused. Weiss resisted the reflex to grab her ass. "What do you think?" The steel dowel that would replace the wood certainly would be more sturdy.

"I think Slapper doesn't need any improvements!" Weiss said with legitimate fear.

With another victorious smile her Mistress said, almost sounding disappointed, "To bad. I'm always afraid the handle might break one of these times."

With the dust coating it had, that wasn't very likely.

"One last section then we can get going," Ruby said brightly. "Electrical!"

"No, that's it. I'm done!" Weiss said instantly. "White Rose," She continued, with a snap in Ruby's face for emphasis. "Lets get out of this den of evil and then we can start up again, and not a second sooner!"

Ruby chuckled good naturedly, "Ah, I was just having a bit of fun!" She looked slightly contrite, but entirely Ruby now. "I guess the reference to electricity was too much, huh? I wasn't going to do anything, just push a couple more of your buttons, honest!"

"With this contraption built in hell taped on me, damn right that was too much!" Weiss yelled in a hushed voice normally reserved for libraries.

Looking upset with herself for pushing too far, so far that Weiss was visibly angry, Ruby whispered "I'm sorry. I do love you."

"If you ever think I might doubt that I'll deck you!" Grabbing her hair for the first time that day, Weiss pulled Ruby's face down to her level. "Love you too, even when you are being evil."

Surprisingly Ruby didn't make a bee line for the front registers after that. Instead she looked over the 'toys' (the power tools), explaining what each was for, why one was better than the others, and why some were over priced. At one point Weiss couldn't help but think _is this what I am like when I go clothes shopping?_ and realizing she was possibly worse.

That wasn't to say Weiss didn't enjoy it. By the time they left Weiss had forgotten what had made her so mad, and for her part Ruby didn't push things. There was no doubt she was back into her Domme persona, but it was easy going with no insessent teasing and mind games.

"Last place before the club," Ruby announced, stopping in front of another unassuming house. After the last house Weiss was worried. "You did say..."

"Relax. I promised, and he's mostly vanilla to boot."

Vanilla, Weiss had learned, mean this guy wasn't into BDSM, though Weiss guessed he knew about it and wasn't judgemental about their choices. It was reassuring that there were people like him, because it was at least a small piece of proof that there wasn't amoral about their games.

Knocking on the door, Ruby waited patiently while giving Weiss a kind smile to reassure her. Weiss notice the curtains on their right move enough for whoever was behind it to get a look, then the door unlocked and opened to an informal twenty something wearing an anti-establishment t-shirt. "Hi David. Hate to rush, but we're running behind. I want to get there before it gets crowded."

"No problem. I was expecting you and have it set right here." He reached to the side and produced a shoe box. "Want to check it out and make sure I got it right?"

"No, your stuff is always great," Ruby beamed. Whatever products he made, Ruby obviously loved them. Given the timing she was betting this item was something that would be used on her tonight... tonight in that last room. She knew she'd end up there. She _wanted_ to be there. Whatever was in the box special to Ruby if she went out of the way to pick it up tonight.

Weiss decided to skip asking what was in the box. If Ruby wanted to tell her, she would. If she didn't tell Weiss she didn't want her to know and asking would be futile then. One thing she did notice was that David hadn't given Weiss a second glance. He did or didn't know what was going on, but either way he didn't care. This was business.

"Your payment was good... too good actually, so we're good then. Hope you two have fun."

"We will," Ruby replied brightly as she turned to go.

With a smile and a wink, Ruby asked her "So, ready to see the club?"

For a second Weiss was ready to reply with Ruby's trademarked 'nope,' but decided against it. It wasn't true, entirely. "I'm not ready, but I have to admit I'm getting eager, if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense."

* * *

 _Author's Note : This is probably going to go through several revisions until I'm completely happy with it, but given that I'm almost done with the chapter after this one I thought I'd go ahead and share. _

_Oddly these chapters weren't supposed to be completely in Weiss's POV. Ruby's was supposed to show in a couple of these chapters, but that's not what ended up happening._


	9. Field Trip: Deviations

**Field Trip: Deviations**

With a smile and a wink, Ruby asked her "So, ready to see the club?"

For a second Weiss was ready to reply with Ruby's trademarked 'nope,' but decided against it. It wasn't true, entirely. "I'm not ready, but I have to admit I'm getting eager, if that makes sense."

"Perfect sense," Ruby confirmed. "I want to be there early to get your membership started. My experience and good rep there will make getting you in pretty easy. There's a membership fee, but I'll cover that. Consider it part of my duty as your Domme. It's not much, so don't worry about it."

Ruby was starting to monologue, but it wasn't like normal. It was controlled, well paced, and almost sedate. Confident. Ruby's monologues never had that confidence. Weiss decided she liked it.

"The bar area supports all forms of dress from normal, to formal, to kinky, so don't be surprised," Ruby continued. "For right now stay how you're dressed unless you want to change. There will be plenty in street gear so you won't stick out. There's changing rooms just as you enter the bar area to allow for people to get comfortable. I have a couple of latex pieces in my toy collection there if you want to try them. They're too tight on me, but should fit you perfect."

Why did Weiss suspect those "couple of pieces" had been bought specifically for her not long after they started dating?

"I don't remember if I told you, but the bar is filled with nothing but virgins," Ruby paused, smiling conspiratorially, then continued "The drinks that is."

Yeah, too obvious to be funny, but yet it worked somehow. Involuntarily Weiss found herself chuckling at the stupid joke.

"Anyways, no drugs either, and don't think anyone can sneak them in," Ruby continued, her voice suddenly very serious. "If they do manage to they'll get caught. There isn't a proper player in there who would want a high Dominant to lose judgement and make a mistake, or for a sub getting taken advantage of. If any members find one that is, they'll get reported quick. Besides, their are a lot of bouncers in there and they're good at blending in. I know you don't use drugs, so don't take it that way. I just wanted to reinforce this is a safe place. Remember what I said we all live by? Safe, Sane, and Consensual? Yes, we really do, and drugs can take all three of those out of the equation."

The monologue remained well coordinated while they walked. It was starting to get a bit eerie. Ruby was never this controlled in her monologues normally. Weiss wouldn't think her possible to do it for this long.

"I won't worry about telling you what you'll find after the bar. You already got the general idea, and there's no need to go into specifics unless we decide we want to look." That was surprising, Ruby was giving her a choice in that. Well, maybe not so much. Where they went inside the club hadn't been part of the negotiations. The club, in general, wasn't part of the negotiations. That probably explained why Ruby gave her an out earlier, especially after the emotional scene at Master Zen's.

That out had no chance of being used though. Weiss was curious now. Not just about the club, but about what was in that box. It was special, but it was also tied to the club so Weiss might not see it until they went. She didn't honestly believe that. Ruby was the worst tease imaginable, but she wouldn't be that manipulative.

Weiss wanted to see how Ruby wanted to give it too her though. Knowing Ruby she had it all planned out already and it would be special. Taking that away would make the presentation at home seem cheap in a way.

"The first two bouncers are for looks mostly. They check your membership card, vet you if you're new, take any membership dues, and have paperwork to sign that basically says we know it's a kinky place, and that accidents can happen. That if one happens by another member then it's between them when it comes to legal battles. Of course, if one of the staff does something the entire club could be sued. That's all legal stuff though. The club can, and have, banned people for 'accidents.'

"The two are nice guys by the way. Hans and Jared. If I was inclined that way I'd say they were nice eye candy, so you'll appreciate that, and they dress well so you'll definitely appreciate that. Once the main rush is over one will go back to the bar while the other waits just in case someone else shows, and they switch every once in a while. After eleven the door is locked and both take positions inside the bar. They schmooze a bit, but mostly they keep an eye out and make their presence felt.

"I've scanned the bar a few times when I've been there and I think I picked out the other staffers that act as sentries on top of their normal duties, but anyone without our training would never guess." Ruby paused, looking as if she wanted to be sure she hadn't missed anything. "Oh, one last thing." Briefly Ruby had an unsure expression. "I know you're the socialite and used to parties, but this isn't like any gathering you've been too. If you get too uncomfortable we'll leave. If you're worried about some other Dominant trying to Dominate you, don't worry. When they see your collar they'll know you're with someone right away. So don't worry about that, just get to know them and see what you think."

The possible insult that Weiss would be uncomfortable washed past her unnoticed. Ruby could be right. What she couldn't get past was one simple word. "Collar?" she asked. No kinky clothing was allowed. This was different perhaps, being a club for fellow kinksters, but the negotiations had been specific. Only Ruby had seen her wear it. She was proud of it, but she wasn't sure about wearing it around anyone else, even those who would understand why she wore one, maybe even expect it.

"Shoot, you're right," Ruby frowned. It wasn't often that Ruby messed up with a term in their negotiations. "How about you can wear it if you want to, but otherwise if another Dominant makes a pass and I'm not near just point to me and smile. They'll get it."

Weiss nodded. "Or I can tell them to go to hell, but pointing is probably more diplomatic." It was a mid scene change in their negotiation, but that was allowable so long as both sides agreed to it freely. It went without saying that Ruby was the one to put the collar on. That was part of their ritual. Weiss knew as soon as it was on both of their personalities would go completely into their roles as Dominant and pet with none of their normal personalities to be found.

That actually sounded pretty comforting to Weiss's nerves. The nerves she wouldn't acknowledge, but was why she hadn't been upset when Ruby suggested she could be uncomfortable. When in her role as Ruby's pet she didn't need to think, just trust in her Mistress and feel, and that feeling was always of freedom in some perverse way she didn't understand yet. One of the many things she didn't understand.

The talk about collars made Weiss think of something else. "They're going to know who I am!" Now that terrified her. This was their private game. She didn't like the idea of wearing her collar because of that. How much worse would it be if word about her got out beyond the club? People knowing within the club was scary enough!

"If that's too much we can head back, but it's safe. They may know who you are, but no one will talk about it," Ruby tried to reassure. "It's an unspoken, but sacred, rule. It's one of the reasons that we are careful on who we let join, and why so few know Deviations exists."

Still uncertain, but trusting Ruby now with the same trust she would show her on the battlefield Weiss didn't turn back.

"All right. The club's only about five minutes from here, and the doors only just opened. We should be able to get you vetted pretty quickly. Last chance. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Ready's not the right word, but yes."

Ruby looked over her girlfriends expression for a moment. "You're scared of course. This is a big jump. I can also see the slight jitteriness. Haven't seen that since the first couple of scenes we did." Ruby smiled at the fond memory, then got back to business. "I don't see anything that makes me think you're at all ready. It's okay. We'll try this later, when you're really ready."

Suddenly Weiss knew one thing with a certainty. Good or bad, she needed to at least look inside or her mind would be speculating for the rest of the night. If it was so early, she reasoned, there wouldn't be many people there. It was as safe as it was going to get. Her hormones may have had a small influence too.

"No, I'll go insane if we turn back now," she said with true conviction.

Ruby nodded. "That's the look I needed. Let's go."

The decision made, Weiss stopped thinking about what could go wrong and started thinking about what could go right. There was no doubt, those thoughts made her excited.

Excited. Weiss's mind, sexually frustrated already, twisted the word's meaning. Damn it, no orgasms! For a second she hoped being in the club would allow them, but the negotiations had been very specific on this as well. Weiss wanted to be sure Ruby didn't make her cum while they were in public. Even if Ruby thought she could get away with doing it without being noticed, Weiss didn't. She was just too damn loud. But while Deviations was a private club, it was in a public forum. Close enough to _maybe_ be a grey area, but that's stretching it. Fuck!

"Evil," she whispered under her breath.

"Huh?" Ruby replied. It was the first time she'd reacted to that word at all. "What did I do?"

"I'm about to explode over here!"

Ruby chuckled good naturedly. "This is the longest scene we've ever done, isn't it? And teasing just comes so natural to me. The frustrated look on your face! I think you have to be a Domme to fully understand, but it's intoxicating to see it. Maybe it's like a cat with a ball of yarn, having fun as it slowly unravels as it play with it?" She let out another good natured laugh. "I thought I was going easy on you, actually."

"By your normal standards you have, but like you said, it's been a long time. Even small teases build up." Weiss wasn't willing to admit that anyone possibly figuring out what was going on wasn't just a tease. It was an unbelievable, and totally unexpected, turn on. Unexpected to her at least. Ruby did seem to be unusually observant to these kinds of things.

"Anyways, Deviation's is a private club," Ruby said, reminding Weiss of an earlier statement to that effect.

Weiss appreciated the reminder. After a moment of thought on her earlier speculation, she accepted that Ruby probably knew. With that acceptance she gave in and admitted the cause of her arousal, all be it a bit obliquely. "Everyone watching... you knew didn't you?"

"I thought it would," Ruby confirmed, "but I wasn't sure. It's why this was such a fantasy of mine. I guessed it would become a major turn on for you, and I needed to see it."

The level of frustration she'd experienced that day was enough to tell Weiss it wasn't going to be done again anytime soon. It just became too intense and now that Ruby knew, instead of just guessed, what it was doing she'd probably push it further unless the negotiations were much more defined. Besides, if what she heard about the upper floor of Deviations was true, and she was sure it was, she'd be getting enough people watching her later anyways...

Damn, why did she go and think that? Ruby didn't need to tease her at this point, her own mind was doing it for her!

"Evil is definitely too nice. Diabolical might fit you better." To herself she reminded she never had to go up there if she didn't want to. Unfortunately she wasn't sure how long she wasn't going to want to. Never? With Ruby she'd learned never to say never.

"Okay, I don't have my dictionary with me, so no new words, okay?"

Weiss smiled. "Consider it payback for what you've done to me today. It's minor enough."

"I guess. Anyways, we're here."

Curious, Weiss scanned the area. It was in a more industrial area, not too far from the docks, and was mostly devoid of life at night which was perfect. The building itself was an old shipping station, looking abandoned. Two stories, and unlike all the other buildings near them it's windows were painted black. There were only three cars there, but Ruby had said it was early. She guessed that was going to change and as it filled in it would be the only real sign anything was happening inside.

Walking inside Weiss found herself in the causeway Ruby had mentioned where badges were checked. The two bouncers were there waiting as Ruby had explained. "Hey guys," Ruby started without preamble. "This is Weiss, she's joining today."

The one on the left, sitting behind the desk, smiled his understanding, but said "You know it isn't that easy. We got to clear her first."

"Yeah yeah Hans," Ruby said with a casual ease. "She's with me, she's a huntress graduating in two weeks, and she's the former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

That last got a raised eyebrow. "I hadn't heard about her not being an heiress anymore, but of course I know who Weiss Schnee is." Weiss almost cringed. The use of that last name was wrong now. She didn't have a last name. Not yet anyways. "That doesn't clear her though. Makes me more suspicious if anything. Any proof about her becoming a huntress?"

Ruby sighed dramatically. "You have a scroll, don't you? Look her up. She's going to be valedictorian this year."

Looking a bit ruffled, but otherwise good natured, the bouncer pulled out his scroll and looked up Beacon's graduating class. It didn't have individual students listed, but it would list the ones getting awards. "Weiss Rose?" he asked, a bit confused.

He wasn't the only one. "Rose?" She asked Ruby.

"I cleared it with Ozpin," Ruby said proudly. "We're engaged anyways, and it'd be awkward to go to graduation without one. It isn't official of course. Gotta do the ceremony first. At least, if you want to go by it at graduation..." she trailed of, showing uncertainty that was definitely her girlfriend not her Mistress.

"It would be very awkward without a last name," Weiss confirmed, both touched at the gesture and a bit annoyed that it had gone so far as to be in the graduation news without her hearing a peep. But of the two she was definitely more touched. It was tempting to leave Ruby in the dark how much she enjoyed hearing "Weiss Rose," but she couldn't stop the smile.

Huntsmen were the definition of hero in almost anyone's eyes. Between that and Ruby's recommendation the bouncers knew she was both trustworthy and would fit in. It didn't take much after that. Her card was only standard card stock with her member number written on it. Neither her name nor the name of the club showed. When put under a black light the club's name was visible, but still her name wasn't. "They're the only ones who will know your name, officially at least. What you go by is your own business," Ruby supplied.

"Yeah, because no one will know who I am on sight," Weiss replied wryly, which earned her a laugh from Ruby. She'd used a wry voice, but it brought back her nerves.

While Weiss and Ruby were busy with the paperwork and paying dues the other bouncer, Jared, had gone through Ruby's bag in what looked like a routine security check. "Odd items. Building something?"

"Yeah. I thought I'd get Weiss settled in then go to work putting it together. I'll go out back to do it. I don't want to bother the other members."

He nodded his agreement. "Just keep it here then. No sense carrying it twice."

"Thanks."

Once the paperwork was finished it was time, finally, to see what the club was all about. She wasn't sure what to expect. What she found wouldn't have fit any of her guesses though. It was... a bar. Almost nothing kinky about it. It was more upscale than you'd guess from outside, a lot more, but still a bar.

There was only one person in there besides the bartender, and when she saw Ruby she made a beeline towards her.

"Ruby!" The unknown member yelled, grabbing Ruby and nearly wrestling her to the ground. "One day you and Nora were regulars, then the next you disappear for six months!"

"You're exaggerating, it's only been four."

"Whatever. It's too long!" She looked at Weiss, continuing her enthusiastic smile. This was exactly the type of person Weiss would expect to see Ruby make good friends with. Reflexively she looked to see if she was wearing a collar, which she was.

Looking over at Weiss she asked "What do you go by?" The recognition in the stranger's eyes told Weiss she already knew the answer, but as Ruby had promised she did not act on that knowledge. One's privacy was respected.

Believing it or not didn't matter. The most intelligent word Weiss could produce was "Um..."

The energetic stranger continued with good cheer, "Oh, you're the ones Ruby's been crushing on, aren't you?"

"Crushing on?"

Ruby answered the question, blushing heavily. "Betsy asked if I was dating anyone, and Nora told her more than she should have known about what I felt."

The stranger, presumably Betsy, laughed harder. "Please! As soon as she said Weiss's name you started blushing and stuttering. With that it was impossible not to believe her. But she took you here?" She looked at Weiss speculatively. "Nora always said you were as vanilla as they came."

The continued use of Nora's name did little to help her mood. "Well I guess Nora didn't know everything, huh?"

The acidic tone made Ruby jump to her defense. "Nora's a sore subject."

"Ah. Sorry, I didn't realize. I'm Betsy by the way."

At last getting a proper introduction, Weiss decided how to answer it more decisively. "Weiss, since everyone here will know me anyways. Just don't spread it outside." They wouldn't. As always in this game Weiss trusted Ruby's word. That didn't make it any less unnerving.

"I'd almost feel sorry for anyone who starts spreading rumors, but I'd be among the ones kicking his ass." The ever present smile never left her face, but it did get an evil cast for a second or two. "We're very good at keeping people secret. Not a single person in our history has blabbed, and that's a fact."

With a low chuckle, Ruby agreed. "Anyways, I'm glad you're here tonight Betsy." Ruby looked at Weiss and asked her "You've got questions you haven't asked me yet, haven't you?"

Swallowing, Weiss nodded. So oblivious in almost every other way, but when it came to Weiss she knew her almost too well sometimes.

"Think you can talk to Betsy about it then? She's kinky, friendly, and submissive. You'll relate and you might be able to ask questions you couldn't ask me."

Weiss gave that some thought on having a friend and letting that friend in to see her wounds, and while she thought about it Betsy asked Ruby "The submissive mindset getting in the way?"

"A bit, but I think there's more to it than that."

Coming to a decision Weiss told them "I would like a friend that's... like us." Her voice betrayed how scared she was of the rest of her statement, and it betrayed her hidden pain. "But asking my questions... I'm not sure yet."

Ruby's frown hurt Weiss, knowing that her own pain was what caused it. Betsy on the other hand didn't seem to know how to not smile as she nodded her head in agreement. "How about we get to know each other over there?" She pointed in a corner. "Generally speaking no one goes there unless it's empty and they want to talk privately."

"I'm going to sit at the bar, unless you want me to stick around, but I kinda doubt that."

Weiss snorted as Betsy laughed. "Get your Domme ass out of submissive business," Ruby's friend said with her eternal good nature. With a wave Ruby started walking away.

* * *

 _Author's Notes: Two more chapters left. Next is the big payoff a very shrewd guest reviewer is hoping for. Both have been making big mistakes, one has been obvious, the other not so much. I have to agree that their romantic side, the side that doesn't have anything to do with BDSM isn't showing enough. I'll work on fixing that later. To my eye, in retrospect, I can see how a reader could stop reading before the next chapter. _

_He also pointed out a continuity/grammar error in the first chapter that has been fixed. It was meant that orgasms in public were not allowed. Thank you, and I hope the next chapter makes it worth it._

 _Side note: This was supposed to be another three chapter, at most, fluff piece. Yet again this ended up becoming a lot deeper. Don't seem to know how to write any other way._

 _7/23/16: Second note. I realized how correct the guest review was regarding how easily Weiss took the "under my protection" remark. In fact in this chapter something similar was said by Ruby and it wasn't taken lightly at all, though in the end went with it. I rewrote it slightly, making it more than a simple "Sure" from Weiss, and changed a few lines in this chapter that the previous chapter's changes required because of that. There is another change required I think, but I need to think on it to decide how to do it._

 _Ruby's taking advantage is intentional btw, but not how it appears. As usual with my stories there is more going on than it appears._

 _7/27/16: Parts of this were from the first draft with none of the edits after showing. In particular the start where nudity was part of the bar area and Ruby asserting that she'd like Weiss to be among them. Both removed._


	10. Field Trip: Confession

**Field Trip: Confession**

"I'm going to sit at the bar, unless you want me to stick around, but I kinda doubt that," Ruby told Weiss and Betsy in parting.

Weiss couldn't stop the snort if she wanted to, which she didn't. Ever since what happened at Master Zen's Ruby was still acting the Dominant, but less aggressively so. It was kind of disappointing really, but understandable.

Betsy just laughed. "Get your Domme ass out of submissive business."

With a smile and a wave Ruby walked over to the bartender while Betsy led her to the quiet corner she had promised. Quiet was surprisingly accurate. Though they had a clear view of the rest of the bar, all of the noise from the canned music, a hard metal band that Weiss didn't like and hoped she'd learn to tune out quickly if she became a regular, was nearly non-existant. It was the way the acoustics of the corner was set up she decided. With that noise out there and the quiet in here she doubted that anyone would be able to overhear anything without being obvious. To have the sound dampened like that couldn't be by accident.

Weiss looked at Ruby's friend over the table they were setting at. "Soooooo... You're a submissive?" Weiss asked, not really knowing where to start.

"What gave it away?" Betsy chuckled.

As nervous as she was, Weiss lacked the humor to appreciate the joke. "Why?"

Yes, this would work. She'd never have to confess anything. Never need to tell anyone her weakness. Just ask why Betsy was the way she was. With those answers maybe Weiss would understand herself more on one regard.

"Cause I like it," was the unhelpful reply.

Shaking her head, Weiss pressed "Of course, but why do you like it?" It was hard not to keep the irritation out of her voice. Very hard, and somewhat unsuccessful.

Betsy paused to think about it, then turned it around on her unexpectedly. "Why do you like sex?"

An uncomfortable silence answered the question as Weiss tried to process the shock of such a private question asked so casually.

She didn't need to answer it though as Betsy continued with "because it feels good, right?"

Numbly Weiss shook her head.

"It's the same thing for all the kinks we like. There isn't necessarily a logical reason behind them. They just feel good on some primal level."

No logical reason? It didn't make sense to Weiss's logical mind, yet it did on another level. Her submissive level maybe? Logic won out. It couldn't be that simple, and just because it felt good did that make it right? "But I'm not like this... I'm always in control. I'm always rational and logical. I'm borderline waspish to most everyone, even my friends. Where does this submissive mindset come from, because it just isn't me!" Pausing, Weiss realized in her frustration she had given away half of the problem.

"Oh-ho!" Betsy exclaimed, her smile getting a bit brighter in understanding. "You're one of those! You must really trust Ruby to allow her to see that side of you. I mean absolute trust, the type that if she told you to walk off a cliff you'd do it. I bet you are here out of pure curiosity, but not going to show any of that submissive personality are you?"

Nothing worse than fitting into a "type" in Weiss's estimation. She always thought of herself as unique. The lady across from her had just nailed it on the head however. Wordlessly Weiss indicated her agreement.

"That's fine. We're friendly here, and in the bar area acting vanilla is mostly normal. There's exceptions of course. Get someone who's a slave and Master, for instance, won't let go of their roles ever, even in public. More subtle in public so they don't get arrested of course, but still there."

That was another question she had, and this one didn't directly relate to her. "I don't get that either. Ruby always said this is a game, but Master and slaves, like Master Zen, aren't playing it as a game."

"Nope, they've taken it from just a game to a _true_ lifestyle. Everyone plays the game to a different intensity. It's like gambling. Some never gamble. They're vanilla. There are the ones that play once in a while, and only on a specific game. Then there are ones like Master Zen who never leave the game floor."

Involuntarily Weiss shuddered.

The smile on Betsy dimmed only slightly at the shudder, indicating she was getting a bit more serious. "There's a saying. I wonder if you've heard it yet? 'Your kink is not my kink, my kink is not your kink, and that's okay.'" She looked at Weiss a bit closer. "It means exactly what it sounds like. I won't judge you based on your kinks, and you shouldn't judge me by mine. We all have different things that turn us on. Sometimes they're the same, sometimes they're wildly different. Sometimes they're more intense, sometimes less."

Weiss remembered her first negotiation with Ruby where the concept of scat and golden showers were first mentioned as hard limits for both of them. The look of disgust was unmistakable. "And if I can't?"

"Walk away, but don't judge. How would you feel if someone judged you based on some of your kinks?" She tilted her head to the side. That smile made it impossible for the atmosphere too get tense between them.

That was actually one of her fears. "I'd either be ashamed, or I'd kick their ass." _Probably both,_ she admitted to herself.

For the first time Betsy frowned. "Ashamed?" Betsy sighed a moment after. "I guess that's to be expected. This world is still new to you."

Now that was an understatement. "Until today I'd never talked to anyone except Ruby about our game. I'm still finding things that turn me on that I didn't think would."

"How long ago did Ruby introduce you to BDSM?"

Weiss thought about it for a moment. It was before the mess with the reapers, but not by much. Ah, winter break. She'd been such a mess then. More of a mess than she was now, if such a thing was possible. "About four months." Ruby had been right. Talking to another submissive made admitting things easier. Almost natural.

Betsy started chuckling again. "About when Ruby stopped coming here. That makes sense now."

"You said she was a regular earlier?" This was of interest, though she also expected to get pissed and hurt by the answers.

Betsy may be overly cheerful, but she did answer diplomatically knowing now where one of the hot spots were. "Fairly regular. About once a week. She only was around for a couple of hours each time. She enjoyed the bar, and a couple of times took in a show in the next room..." she paused for thought. "I don't think she ever went upstairs though except for once just to see what was there."

No mention of Nora, but Weiss knew. At least they hadn't visited upstairs though. That was something. "You two seem to be good friends."

"Mmmmm, in the club. I know a lot about her of course from the news feeds, but we don't talk about it, and I don't think we've ever talked about my life. That's personal, and like we've said before we don't share information with anyone very often. The less others know the less they can accidentally give away.

"How long has she been a member?" Why she was so curious about Ruby's life here she wouldn't say to anyone, but it also kept the discussion away from her own issues. Betsy was already getting more information than Weiss thought she would give a stranger. The fact Betsy was another submissive helped, as did her having a similar exuberance as Ruby. That exuberance may make it easier to talk to her, but it also rubbed at something she would prefer to keep, well try to keep, buried.

Betsy chuckled. "About eight months ago was the first time. Domme or not she looked like a school girl at her first day of classes back then."

For the first time Weiss laughed, all be it a bit nervously. "I was there for her first day of classes. There's no way she could be that awkward again!" The memory was burned into her soul. The first time she had seen her soulmate.

"It's a close second then." Betsy paused, then pulled the conversation back to an earlier point. "So, you said you'd feel ashamed. Does that mean you're worried about yourself and what kind of deviant you must be or something like that?"

Weiss had hoped that they were past that subject, never to return. "Mostly."

"So there's more. How much more?"

No, Weiss simply couldn't answer that, not honestly. "Some."

Betsy didn't press, staying on the current point. "Well, you are a deviant, living outside the mores of society. If it was normal we wouldn't be keeping it as secret as possible. Does that mean you're a bad person, or psychologically fucked up? Well, some would say yes, but no one in this building would be among them. There are some obvious exceptions on what we'd accept though."

Weiss knew the exceptions. Ruby repeated them regularly. "Safe, Sane, and consensual."

"Exactly," Betsy agreed. "If someone breaks one of those rules and someone is likely to break one of their legs." She paused, then again returned to the main subject. "This is important though. Has Ruby ever done something that isn't safe?"

Weiss shook her head. That she had no doubt of.

"Sane?"

Weiss paused on that one. "If you don't include finding every kinky thing about me, some of which even I didn't know, then yes, it's been sane."

"Consensual?"

This one was the hardest for Weiss because it hinted at something she really didn't want to contemplate to hard. "She... She has this way about her sometimes. She can make me do things I wouldn't normally do. The first time we were together she inspected me like I was a statue, and I just stood there and took it." Damn... that memory alone was making her wet. Like she needed another thing to keep her turned on tonight!

"Your safe word was available?"

"Yes."

"Then that's consent, and hot." There was no doubt that Betsy meant that as her eyes and smile betrayed a small amount of arousal. "She's good."

"But that's not me!" Realizing she'd raised her voice, she repeated "that's not me," in a much more natural tone.

"I'm sure you've felt it. I know I have. That feeling of freedom. Of knowing you can let go of all of your inhibitions and trust your partner to keep you safe from the world and from yourself. That is you, just a different side of you. This gives you the permission you need to let go."

Ruby made a showing of heading towards them so they weren't surprised, and gave the two a chance to pause the conversation. "I'm heading out back. I'll only be gone for a half hour, tops. Will you be okay?"

Nervously Weiss nodded, remembering a similar nervous feeling from when they had first started dating and Ruby had been pulled away by their friends for friendly ribbing.

Ruby noticed it too. "I have my scroll on me. I can be back in minutes." She looked at Betsy. "She seems more comfortable with you than I expected, and I expected a lot. If she hadn't I'd still be sitting at the bar."

Betsy nodded. "Naturally."

With a wave Ruby walked off, a bit of a spring to her step that hadn't been there before. Hadn't been there for any of their scenes for a month now actual, once Weiss stopped to consider it. How much did Ruby know?

* * *

Ruby picked up the materials at the front desk then headed around back. 'Around back' was actually a small work shop she'd set up herself with the owner's permission. She made small things, and the staff could use her tools to repair any of the equipment. It was a good trade off.

Seeing Weiss starting to relax with Betsy had taken a lot off her mind. There had been something bothering Weiss, and it was wrapped around the BDSM, but yet she obviously enjoyed it. There was the expected confusion, but that she could deal with, and Betsy _would_ deal with. No, that wasn't it.

She knew that Weiss had tried approaching her a few times, and Ruby had tried to be as open to the conversation as possible. Before Weiss even got started however she'd have second thoughts and find a way to escape, usually by turning it into sex. Really good sex mind you, both kinky and vanilla, but as far from what she wanted to talk about as possible.

Ruby wanted to force it out. Make it an order as her Domme in the middle of a scene, but that wouldn't work. It's a betrayal of her responsibilities as her Domme, and it would damage her relationship with a woman who had stolen her heart years ago. She was sure Weiss would promptly reduce her to small quivering bits with words alone, scene or no scene.

Coaxing it out of Weiss wouldn't work either. Weiss knew what was going on, and if Ruby could wrap her head around the concept she'd think Weiss was secretly ashamed of it. Not ashamed of the BDSM itself. It was something deeper than that. There's no way she'd tell someone as close to her as Ruby, or the rest of the team for that matter. If she wasn't such a hot subject _maybe_ she'd ask Nora, but Ruby doubted it.

It was no coincidence that they showed up and Betsy had been at the bar. It was Wednesday. Betsy was always here on Wednesday, and she always was among the first to show. Ruby hoped, dearly, that the two would hit it off. Maybe Betsy could find out what was going on. From what she saw as she left it was promising. She felt something imploding in their relationship and the damage might be extreme. She just didn't know.

Ruby would like to say that was the main reason for the trip today after classes, but it wasn't. It was definitely a very big reason, but not the main one. Introducing her to some of the other aspects of their game, and some of the people who played it was another reason. Weiss needed a feeling of community in a lifestyle that was so alien to her.

Even the project she was working on right now wasn't the point. That was least of the reasons in fact. She could have assembled it any time, and it was intended for use in their room. Collapsible, all be it crude, spreader bars that could be hidden easily was becoming a must in their games.

Finding out how right she was about Weiss being a closet exhibitionist had been a good reason. Wow! She hadn't realized quite how big it would be!

No, the real reason had been with her all day. It had been near her after only a month of them dating, and made by her own hands. That had been the true fantasy for her, to give it to her here. She wanted everyone who would understand, or at least as many as would be here tonight, to be there to celebrate with her and Weiss.

She had been sure about this. She needed for Weiss to be sure as well. That was the point in waiting this long, and the point of having Weiss talk with Betsy and get a better understanding from a subs point of view. A view that Ruby honestly didn't fully understand.

What was in the box she'd picked up today was just going to icing after that. She hoped it would be at least.

* * *

Ruby's brief interruption gave Weiss a moment to collect herself and process what Betsy had said. She had thought, many times, about how free she felt during a scene, and the lady across from her had nailed it, once again, on the head. When Ruby was out of ear shot Weiss picked up the thread of their conversation. "That doesn't mean I like the person I become though," she told Betsy sullenly.

"I'm going to wager that you do like it. You're too strong willed to not do it unless you wanted to."

Weiss didn't feel that strong willed anymore. Maybe a couple of months ago. Definitely before she'd been disinherited, but not now.

Seeing Weiss's crestfallen face made Betsy laugh, and Weiss nearly punched her for it. "Sorry but... I mean... I've known you for a half hour and I can already tell how strong willed you are. You haven't lost it. I think you've lost something else though, and I don't think it has anything directly related to BDSM, am I right?"

All Weiss could do was avert her eyes at the question.

Unexpectedly Betsy changed topics. "Why is Nora such a hot topic? Because her and Ruby were lovers?"

"Of course!"

"That was four months ago. Why haven't you let it go yet?"

Did she really need to go through this all again? "Because Ruby should have been mine sooner! Nora took all those months away from us!" That had been true once, but not anymore. That's just what she told the world when it came up. It really was starting to sound weak though, even to her ears.

"What if I told you about her other lovers here? Would that make you feel better about Nora?"

"No!" she nearly yelled, holding the volume down just before it left her lips.

"But you wouldn't care about the others would you?"

Again Weiss was stuck, her eyes averted.

"So no, it wouldn't. Not like with Nora. So where's the difference?" Betsy paused for a second, then slipped in "I was lying about other lovers by the way. I was curious how you'd react."

"Are you and Nora related?" Weiss asked irritably, noticing the common cheerfulness and tendency to but in and notice too much.

"Nah, but I can see the comparison," Debra smiled. "The difference?" she prompted again.

Weiss knew more than she should. Ruby talked in her sleep. It's what had prompted the anger the most. She knew it was misplaced. She wasn't angry with Nora at all. She was angry, no furious, at Ruby. She couldn't say that to anyone. A relative stranger might be the easiest though, if she were to tell anyone. There wasn't anything there to damage yet. With a friend it could be painful. To her love it would be devastating. How can someone be so angry and so afraid of losing someone at the same time?

So insecure... so weak.

"I'm not going to get an answer here, am I?" Betsy asked.

Could she? "You won't tell anyone, even Ruby?" Ruby trusted Betsy. That alone was enough to trust her too with a secret. A secret she needed to express before it ate her up.

The sub across the table gave it some honest though before answering, which set Weiss's nerves a bit more at ease. "I'm guessing this is about Ruby then. I promise, but I may tell you to talk to her about whatever this is." The smile was gone. Betsy was taking this completely seriously, and that eased those nerves even more.

Weiss took a deep breath. "Nora didn't keep Ruby from me... Ruby was the who did the seducing. She was the one running from me all that time." Were those tears? Well of course they were. What did she expect.

"Go on, there's more here."

"Why Nora? Nora is so much the opposite to me. If Nora is the type she likes, then..." Weiss stopped, unable to continue. Unable to process the shock of saying it out loud for the first time.

It was okay though. Betsy filled in the blank. "Then why be with you? What if she finds someone like Nora again, only submissive?"

Numbly Weiss nodded. She knew what was coming next.

"Someone like me, perhaps?" Betsy stated, playing with her collar for emphasis.

Knowing it was going to be said and having it said were two different things. Weiss's face simply froze in place.

"You know, I never would have pictured you as the insecure type with what Ruby's said about you. Fierce, strong. Nearly untamable. That was always how Ruby described you."

"I am! That's the problem."

"You said earlier that the person you become isn't you. I'm beginning to think there's more there than what it sounds like on the surface." Betsy's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Who are you when you're in a scene, and who do you want to be in a scene?"

* * *

 _Author's note: Well, this is turning into two chapters instead of one. Sorry for the delay, but I kinda got stuck into the new expansion of WoW. Still am actually, but not as badly. Should have the next part of this up in a week. When this arc is done I'll be going through this to clean up grammar and a few inconsistencies in the story. after that I'll be going back to my SAO fanfic to finish it up so I can again put all my focus on Echoes, which is burning a hole in my brain right now demanding to be written.  
_


	11. Field Trip: Resolution

**Resolution**

"You said earlier that the person you become isn't you. I'm beginning to think there's more there than what it sounds like on the surface." Betsy's eyes narrowed in speculation. "Who are you when you're in a scene, and who do you want to be?"

Weiss paused, completely unsure how to answer the question. Who was she in a scene? 'I'm submissive' wasn't the answer. That applied to both parts of the question. She wanted to be submissive. She liked it, even if she didn't really understand why. She fought against it sometimes, sure, but in the end she was the perfect pet. She had to be the perfect pet. It wasn't even a real choice.

That wasn't true though. She had chosen to be like that for Ruby. Everything was for Ruby. Ruby's happiness was all that mattered to Weiss anymore. It was the least she could do for the happiness and acceptance that Ruby had given her. Her own preferences hadn't mattered after that. Besides, wasn't that also part of being a submissive, to be sure her Domme was satisfied?

And the truth of the matter was being submissive to Ruby did make her happy. She didn't understand it completely, but it was there. This day and the myriad of emotions, most of them positive, was proof of that. The kicker was the amount of trust she had freely given, even when things had been unclear to her. This was Ruby's world that Weiss was still learning.

Betsy sat and waited for her to process the question patiently, the smile once again returning. When Weiss came once again to herself she waited a bit more until the words formed in Weiss's mouth. "Right now I'm the perfect pet, or close to it. I growl a bit when we first start, but after that I'd do anything she'd ask without thinking."

"A door mat," Betsy supplied, then elaborated. "Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being a perfect pet who does all she can to please her Master. That's mostly the norm actually, but is that what you want to be?"

Weiss bristled at being referred to as a door mat, then calmed down. She was. She'd just admitted it herself, just in different words. Might as well explain that wasn't who she wanted to be. All of her reasons to be that doormat were true, but that wasn't all she wanted to be. There was more. It wasn't like Betsy hadn't already figured it out.

"I want to be submissive to Ruby in a scene, but not that type of submissive. Is it possible to fight back and still be a sub?" Of course it was possible. Brats and SAMs were brought up a few times when Ruby first introduced her to their game. It's why she felt it was okay to fight back a bit at the start of a scene. Ruby never pushed the subject however. She'd never pushed any subject or ideas to give her an idea of what she liked actually. She'd tell Weiss what things were, but not what she wanted. That was for Weiss to guess. Then again, had she been any better?

With a chuckle her friend agreed (When did she decide Betsy was a friend?). "That's more the type of submissive I pictured you as. Of course you can. What's Ruby been teaching you all this time?"

"Well.., that's been mentioned as a thing. Just not Ruby's thing."

"Have you asked?"

She'd tried. She'd tried many times and always chickened out. It was easier to read between the lines than look ungrateful. Of course Ruby would want a good submissive. She was a Domme after all.

Betsy translated Weiss's silence correctly, and asked her next question. "Why? What are you afraid she'd tell you?"

Could she be afraid? Well, of course she could be. Everyone experienced fear, Huntsmen more than most in the line of their jobs. But afraid of Ruby? No. Never afraid of her. Weiss was afraid of what Ruby would say though. What if, as she thought earlier, she was reading things right. Would Ruby interpret Weiss questioning as a sign of discontent?

Worse, what if she wasn't good enough? Weiss couldn't take that, so she only tried harder rather than ask and find out if Ruby was disappointed. If Ruby would prefer to find someone more like Nora or Betsy.

Involuntarily tears started, and it only added anger to the swirling winds and flames of her emotions. Damn insecurity! This wasn't her either. Where was the real her anymore? When did she become so weak? Did love do that? Nora had once said that their engagement was based more on fear than on love several months ago. So fear was the culprit. Love was what caused that fear though. How could something so paradoxical be real?

And what had been the answer the lovers came up with? Just give it time.

The smile had once again disappeared from Betsy's face at the obvious signs of Weiss's distress. She didn't interrupt though. She waited as she had with every other emotional moment until Weiss was ready.

In a whisper made necessary by the choking emotions Weiss admitted her fear. "What if she isn't happy with me..."

"Then she isn't," Betsy replied instantly. "Do you think she'll be happy when she finds out about what you've been doing out of fear?"

Weiss had memorized the shape and colors of the grain in the wood table. She continued to study it.

It would definitely be a 'when' that Ruby figured it out. Dense was a kind word for how Ruby was sometimes, but she did catch on eventually. The fact she'd arranged this meeting meant she already knew something was up.

Speaking of, Betsy was hiding something from Weiss. Nothing sinister, but something that was pertinent to the conversation. Weiss just couldn't pick out what it was.

"She wouldn't," Weiss sighed, "but does it matter? If I'm right she'll find someone else eventually."

The most negative expression Betsy had given during the short time Weiss had known her was a slight frown. This frown was much worse, and the annoyed eyes were all for Weiss's answer. "You do understand she loves you? She's loved you since before she came to Deviations the first time. Loved you longer than her relationship, if you want to call it that, with Nora."

Of course she did, but Weiss wasn't a hopeless romantic like Blake. Love came and went, and it was based on what you knew, or thought you knew, of the one you loved. What you know changes as you learn more about them, and as they themselves change. What Ruby saw and had expected could change. Ruby herself admitted she had wanted to Dominate Weiss, and she had. That first time Weiss had been perfect. Never fighting back or giving any kind of flack. That's what Ruby had known of her. Weiss couldn't risk changing that dynamic. No, never.

Rather than answer that, Weiss asked a different question to run from her fears. "What do you mean 'if you could call it that?'"

"We'll get there, don't worry," Betsy deflected. "So we're back to your insecurity then?"

"My reality."

That was met with a snort. "Perception is reality," Betsy acknowledged, "but your perception sucks. Open up those damned eyes of yours!"

A few deep breaths from her friend before Betsy continued a bit calmer. "I'm not going to tell Ruby, I did promise, but also as promised I'm going to tell you to talk to her yourself. It'd be better from you anyways. Do it, or this will explode in both of your faces and neither of you will come out happy."

Weiss really did love Ruby, and what she took away from that last sentence proved it beyond any doubt. It wasn't that neither would come out happy. It was that _Ruby_ wouldn't come out happy. How selfish had Weiss been, scared for herself that Ruby would move out of her life? Wasn't that better if it meant Ruby would be happier?

Again the tears started. She couldn't remember crying this much since being disowned. She had been weak, unable to shoulder the possibility that Ruby might leave her. She couldn't do that any longer to Ruby. Silently she nodded to indicate not just her understanding, but her agreement to do what was necessary.

"How did you get me to talk so much?" Weiss asked quietly, remembering how she wasn't sure she could say anything at all when they were first introduced.

"Because you needed to and were ready to," Betsy replied simply. "I'm just the one to be there. It was an honor."

* * *

Looking over the spreader bars Ruby frowned. They would definitely do the trick, and the setup would allow for multiple combinations. It lacked a certain elegance however. Well, it was a beta version. She could make a second set later and refine it further.

She'd spent longer working on it than intended, that perfectionist tendency coming to the fore. She figured if Weiss needed anything there was her scroll, and nothing meant that things were still progressing. _Was the problem I sensed really complicated enough to require this much time though?_ she asked herself.

Setting all the pieces into the duffel that would be their home for the rest of the semester Ruby headed back to the front door, a feeling of anxiety she couldn't place starting to creep into her awareness.

Hans was sitting at the desk as she passed through. "Done?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah. Might show it off tonight if things go right," Ruby said cheerfully, but not giving anything else away.

The bouncer didn't press. Walking passed him and into the bar proper, she made a left and headed into the ladies changing area. She had an outfit there waiting that she was itching to put on. Up until that night the closest to BDSM clothes her and Weiss had used was some leather cuffs. Ruby had stayed dressed in street clothes, Weiss had been naked after gracefully stripping (Ruby had been right, her body had been capable of so much more than she had seen their first time together! _So_ much more). It was long on the list of things they couldn't get away with with roommates.

That feeling of anxiety refused to go away however, and she needed a boost in confidence to combat it. The leather Dominatrix gear that somehow showed almost no skin yet accentuated everything, was just the cure. She wondered how Weiss would react, and was hopeful it would be positive.

She left the duffel in the locker her clothes were in before leaving the changing area. From there she headed towards the corner booth and felt her heart sink as she made out the tears on Weiss's cheeks. It was worse than Ruby had suspected then. She paused, getting ready to head back to the bar and leave them to their private talk when Betsy caught her eye as she started to stand up. Their talk was over, but Ruby's part wasn't.

As Betsy headed towards Ruby she stopped. "Tell her the truth. _All_ of the truth. She needs it."

With those words Betsy headed back to the bar leaving Ruby to puzzle out what truth she was talking about. She didn't think she had lied to Weiss, ever. Well, except that one thing. It would come out eventually, but not yet. Their relationship was still too knew. And besides, Betsy didn't know about that small omission.

It bothered Ruby however, because for the first time in their history Betsy looked like she was angry with her. Her Domme armor suddenly didn't feel nearly as impregnable. That look meant she'd messed up somehow, and done so badly. Her worst fear was right then; Weiss's problems and pain was caused by her, and in a way that she should have known she was doing it.

Ruby had no illusions about her failings. One of the biggest is she didn't pick up on things very quickly sometimes. She'd worked to be vigilant towards her relationship with Weiss though. That she had missed this, if it was as obvious as it seemed to be, said she hadn't been vigilant enough.

Nervous... No _afraid_ of what was to happen, Ruby approached the table and noted Weiss frantically dotting away any signs of her tears with her ever present wet wipes. Her hand dived into her purse for what Ruby had no doubt was going to be a compact, but looking up Weiss realized she didn't have time before Ruby was there.

"Um... Nice clothes," Weiss started, looking over Ruby's outfit. It was only a distraction though as Weiss looked only at Ruby's legs and never gave Ruby a chance to look into her eyes. Whatever was going on Weiss still wasn't ready to talk to her about it, but those few words from Betsy told her it needed to be sai. Whatever it was had started with her and something she had done, or hadn't done, or said, or just about anything. What it could be though... Her mind could only latch on to one thing and it was something that only Nora could know. Nora wouldn't break that confidence, of that Ruby was sure of.

Sighing, Ruby sat across from Weiss and asked "so I know this has everything to do with me and something I've done." She decided to go about finding out what that something was in a less direct way, a style she wasn't known for. "Why can't you talk to me about it?"

Weiss looked up and Ruby saw a massive amount of conflicting emotions warring in her eyes. "I'm angry and I don't want to say something I don't mean because of it. I'm scared because I don't know how you'll take it even if I do say it all right. Because I don't want to make _you_ unhappy, especially if opening up doesn't solve anything except to create wounds. I want things to stay the same, but I need things to change, and change scares anyone. I'm afraid that I might not..." Weiss paused in her monologue, which the monologue alone showed how deep the wounds were. That she stopped so suddenly meant she'd almost said too much. The thing that was most important to be said.

"I'm already hurting Weiss," Ruby whispered. "I can see, could see for a long time, that you were hurting and I couldn't help. I was always shut out even when you tried to open up."

Her love's eyes returned downwards. "Am I what you want in a pet?" Weiss asked unexpectedly.

Understanding struck her to the core, leaving her heart shaking. Tell her the truth she'd been told. Betsy more than anyone else, knew the truth. "You aren't everything I could want, but more than I could ever hope for," she said, hoping that, like Weiss, the words were taken right. How they could be taken right Ruby didn't know. Had Weiss noticed? She couldn't say anything of course. It had been Weiss's road to explore. All Ruby should do is explain the terrain. That the road hadn't gone perfectly down the path Ruby had wanted had always been possible. Likely even.

And it wasn't like it had been bad. It had been heavenly. As she had said, it was more than she had ever expected it to be.

It had been taken badly. Weiss's crestfallen expression said it all. That was the hard part of the truth though. Now that Weiss knew something was off, something Ruby had tried hard to prevent, the rest came out much easier. "You aren't as feisty as I expected though."

Weiss's eyes snapped back to Ruby's face, a look of shock and surprise brighter than any Ruby had ever seen on her before. "But... You're a Domme!"

"Who wants to Dominate a puppet though?" Ruby explained. "I mean, a lot, but I'm not one of them. How can I feel any kind of pride over my abilities that way?"

This is why Betsy would know. She'd hit on Ruby as soon as she learned that her and Nora weren't a couple, which was long enough for Ruby to know that Betsy did nothing for her. Too chipper, and too ready to please.

The confusion never left Weiss's eyes. "You want a brat then? But... when you told me about them you never really showed any interest."

She'd been so intent on letting Weiss learn what she wanted to be that she'd never, not once, given Weiss an idea of what Ruby wanted. Of course that went both ways here as Weiss had never asked. Communication, or a lack of it, was the killer in any form of relationship. "What do you want then?"

At last, the confusion was gone. "Brattier than I have been, that's for sure!" That was the smile that Ruby had missed. It was the sass that she had always hoped to hear as well.

"Tell me about my pet. The real one." Her own smile was brighter than it had been as well.


	12. Field Trip: Defiant Defeat

_Author's note:_ _If you're looking for the chapter just posted "Her Demons" it is actually the first chapter in this list._

 **Defiant Defeat**

Ruby and Weiss sat in the corner for hours as they talked. Sometimes they laughed, sometimes they were deathly serious as they learned exactly what the other hoped for and wanted from this aspect of their relationship. Both should have known better. Their communication in mundane life had always been near perfection to be sure neither was confused and compromises could be reached. In this aspect however neither allowed for that logic.

Silently Ruby decided tonight wasn't the right night for what she had planned. They both had more to learn about the other and to adapt and accept. There was another gift she could give though, and it was one that Weiss already knew she had. The small shoe box.

Keeping sharp attention to the clock Ruby leaned over at the exact second. "Guess what?"

After all the serious talk Weiss was naturally suspicious. "Yes?"

"It's midnight!" And Ruby cracked a wide smile.

It took a second, but Weiss caught on. "Fucking finally!"

Ruby laughed hard at Weiss's use of a swear word. This at least was proof that she was still in a submissive mindset. She never swore outside of it.

"What?" Weiss asked with a bit of a superior attitude.

The game was on then, and this time it was going to be a lot more fun. "What Mistress."

Weiss looked around like she was confused. "I thought I was talking to you. I don't believe I know anyone named Mistress."

Oh, this was definitely the feisty pet that Ruby had expected and hoped for their first time. "Let me remind you who that is then," she said with an evil smile that didn't hide the twinkle of joy in her eyes at all.

With a snort and an eye roll her lover showed her level of un-impressiveness. It was a move she had mastered long before she had met Ruby and was meant to make anyone she used it on to feel like they'd done something stupid, or they themselves were stupid. She only used it on people she truly despised these days so Ruby hadn't seen it applied to her in years.

Weiss wasn't wearing her collar yet. That part of their relationship hadn't changed. Under the right environment, like being at Deviations, banter was okay, but actual Domination was out. That was tricky sometimes. Though Ruby loved a challenge of the growling pet before her she wasn't adjusted to it yet. Back to the basics it was then.

"If you are going to challenge me, you better be properly dressed," Ruby said pointedly looking at Weiss's neck. She was still shaking off the effect of Weiss's eyes, and doing everything she could to act as if it had been unnoticed. "Otherwise you're not a challenge worth trying, just a poser."

"In other words you can't do nothing but whistle in the wind." Ruby guessed Weiss had a lot of pent up fight to let out.

"Yup," she replied simply as she placed the training collar on the table and left without further word. She went to the bar and waited, never turning her head to see what Weiss would do. She had a good idea. Weiss wanted to play. She wouldn't be this feisty if she didn't. If Ruby didn't get Weiss play on her terms then this was a lost cause and neither would enjoy the rest of their night.

A few minutes later she felt more than heard Weiss's approach, any noise she made lost to the thumping bass of the bar area's music. She'd know that presence anywhere though. With a smug expression she in no way felt she turned around to see her pet's decision. It was the one she had hoped for.

Eyes full of challenge, Weiss none the less did her part of the ritual as she went to one knee, her hands raised in supplication with her collar held in them. Ruby took it and waited. Her pet didn't move right away so Ruby waited... and waited... The battle of wills continued until finally Weiss lowered her arms and placed them behind her back. She hadn't given in though. There was still plenty of fight yet in those cold blue eyes.

At last in the correct position to accept it Ruby leaned down and put the collar on. "With this collar I once again claim you as mine."

"Bite me," her pet growled. "I'm just curious if you still got enough gumption to have someone call you Mistress. I sure as hell haven't seen it."

Damn this was getting Ruby going. She had gone from being proud to be Weiss's Domme to getting wet at the mere thought of placing this proud and powerful woman again under her control.

What mildly surprised her is that she had put the collar on. This was the first time before strangers. She had half expected for Weiss to quietly ask to find someplace private to continue. Ruby didn't consider this a form of manipulation. If anything it was Weiss doing the manipulating. Ruby was just reacting to them in a way befitting her role. Given their talk she knew that was exactly what Weiss wanted. Informal Negotiations were sometimes the best.

The evil smile returned, enjoying the parallel of getting her pet to call her Mistress their first time together. It made the evil smile look much more natural and intimidating. "Well I can't have that. You may become bored."

"May?" Weiss mocked.

Part of Ruby's mind was amused as the bartender had quietly made sure there was nothing breakable on the bar near her, and he himself had scooted to the side as well once he heard what was going on. It was good to be in a place where some things were simply expected.

Weiss had her collar on, all bets, or almost all bets, were off now. Quickly Ruby activated the tens unity for only a second to distract her lover long enough to pull her over the bar, her feet dangling. "I'm sure you realize that I would never let you get bored if I have any _control_ over the matter. Luckily I do."

"Cheap shot! Without your toys you'd never have a chance against me!"

The words sounded hollow now. Weiss was starting, ever so slowly, to cave in. It was how it was meant to be. How Weiss wanted it to be.

Placing her hand on Weiss's head, pushing it down onto the bar so it couldn't move she looked over at the bartender. "Showroom available? This'll be worth watching." A sudden moan underneath her made it clear what Weiss thought of that. It wasn't always about the power, it was about knowing how your pet's mind worked. With what she'd learned today she had no doubt this was one of several routes she could use for Weiss's complete surrender that night.

"Yeah, it's all ready."

That was a bad way to phrase it, but Ruby wouldn't point that out. The showroom had been reserved for them after midnight for Ruby to give her gift. There was a change in plans, but the room was still theirs for an hour and several people were already waiting there expectantly. Lesbian shows were always popular among the guys. Given that Weiss was actually more into guys than girls on average the extra male eyes were only going to further their purpose.

Weiss was going to go out of her flipping mind!

This was Weiss's standard training collar which had a catch on the side for quick release in case Weiss wanted the scene to end suddenly on top of her safe words and hand signals. There was no doubt Weiss wanted it as Ruby physically dragged her by that collar to the second room, catching most of the bar patron's attention with knowing smiles.

It wasn't an easy process as Weiss tried setting her feet. With a firm grip on the collar Ruby could have used her semblance to pull her into the room, but of course that might cause damage. Pound for pound though Ruby was stronger. Again Weiss proved her willingness by not physically fighting back. As always in hand-to-hand Weiss was the superior fighter. That wasn't what her words were saying though as she uttered every obscenity she knew and inadvertently giving Ruby an education on how colorful words could be when ordered right.

Ruby didn't point that out though. Image was everything here, and Weiss needed to feel like she had been 'tamed,' as Ruby thought of it. Weiss's words had been more along the lines of not placidly taking it, whatever placid meant.

"Let me go you bitch!" Weiss continued ranting while Ruby patently ignored her.

When the entered the room it was exactly as she had requested it. The round pedestal in the center, surrounded on all sides with chairs was how it always looked. The only addition was the six inch ring suspended from the ceiling by a chain. On the floor near the center was Ruby's toy bag.

She wasn't going to use any of the toys, at least at first, but she was going to use the rope, and she had significantly more here than at their room. Weiss was going to find out exactly how good Ruby was in this art form. She'd been able to incorporate what Nora had taught her about Shibari with her own knowledge of macrame and braiding to make it a style all her own.

"I'm going to put you into subspace tonight," Ruby said when they got to the center of the dais. "These people are going to watch it happen. I will never make you cum while I do it, not even close. I'm not going to beat you into it."

Weiss let out a mocking laugh. "Even at your best you never could accomplish that!" she said defiantly even as her eyes started to look desperate.

"Lets start."

Ruby wasn't gentle when she brought Weiss to the ground, pinning her in a hammerlock and momentarily knocking the wind out of her. Using that moment Ruby opened up the toy bag with her other hand and grabbed the first bundle of rope. That is all the time she got before she felt Weiss begin to struggle beneath her.

Returning to a position of power and adding a bit of pressure on the hold, Ruby casually placed the rope on the floor in front of Weiss's eyes. "The first bundle," She said casually. It was a wrestling match after that. It only lasted for a minute, though if Weiss had been trying it would have lasted much longer. In the end Ruby had her pet's hands tied crudely behind her back, the length of rope left over pulled through the hoop above them and pulled taught until Weiss was stuck in a standing position, bent forward to relieve as much pressure as she could on her shoulders.

Unexpectedly Weiss laughed. "I thought you said no pain?" she taunted.

"No, I said I'd never beat you. Pain is optional." In fact that was the last bit of pain Ruby planned on until after her pet submitted. Weiss was where she wanted her to be: held still but defiant.

Now free to do so without hindrance Ruby went through her bag, pulling out various colored lengths of rope. At home only the tips were colored to help hide the real purpose of the rope. Here Ruby owned several ropes and each color cut to a set length. The core of each had been pulled to make the rope more flexible and she'd found it held knots better that way. The cores themselves, for a short time at least, had made for a softer rope used for more sensual play. The ends of all of them had been singed to prevent fraying.

She started slowly. The first thing was to silence Weiss. Only rope was going to be used. Slightly modified Ruby made a ball shaped knot called a monkey's fist, doubling the rope to not only make it larger, but also to give a loop on one side. With this setup she used it as a ball gag, cinching it with the extra loop and tying it. She elaborated on that to secure it further with lines of rope going under the chin. Two lines went from either side of the fist to connect at the bridge of Weiss's nose, only to be tied again and pulled backwards. Each new knot and line made spitting it out less likely, but then again it had been nearly impossible to start with. After the first few lines it had been more about appearance. The last addition was a rope handle made in a macrame style around the back of the head, which she used immediately to pull Weiss's head up for inspection and smiling at what she found.

A ball gag, contrary to popular myth, didn't stop the wearer from being able to make any noise. Weiss was making _a lot_ of noise. None of it was intelligible however. Those eyes though, they said it all. They would remain defiant until the end, and Ruby loved it.

Slowly Ruby got to her knees, her hand holding that handle so they maintained eye contact, and said "You aren't properly dressed for tonight yet." From that position it was easier to reach the buckles on Weiss's cloak, which she removed slowly then paused to smell it with an evil predatory smile and eyes filled with love. Where she kneeled also made it easier to untie the strings of Weiss's corset, which she removed. Her shirt and bra went right after but couldn't be completely removed because of the ropes binding her wrists. Instead she bound them to the rope above her. the last thing to be removed, slowed down by Weiss's kicking feet, was her battle skirt, boots and panties. She didn't need to bring the last item up to her nose to know how aroused Weiss was.

Now in her element Ruby began restricting the rest of Weiss's movements. Her motions were slow and sensual, her touches soft and loving and she felt Weiss involuntarily shudder several times throughout creating the rope arm-binder.

After the third time Ruby leaned to Weiss's ear and whispered. "Careful or our audience might think you're enjoying this." Still muffled, all Weiss could do was moan.

Finishing the arm binder Ruby threw the excess rope through the ring and secured it and let the shirt and bra fall to the ground. Then she removed the less attractive rope tying her wrists. That wouldn't be needed anymore.

This was the first time Weiss had ever been gagged for this long, and the drool that was inevitable had started soaked the rope ball and begun dripping out the corners of her mouth and down her chin. Ruby had warned her about that, but a warning doesn't prepare you for the reality. In a show of her control Ruby cleaned Weiss's chin. "Not a good look for a lovely socialite like you. Don't you have any shame?"

Weiss's cheeks reddened. Humiliation was honestly one thing Ruby didn't enjoy doing at all, but it would accomplish several things this time. First it made Weiss even more aware of the eyes on her. It would also bring home how little control she had. And last, and most importantly, Weiss enjoyed it. This was the first time Ruby had done it with others watching, but that was true with anything done that night. It wasn't the first time in private. It could be pushed to far, just like anything else in life, but a small amount like this would fuel her needs.

From there she put on a show for Weiss having completely tuned out the audience about them. Slowly she restricted more motion one knot at a time, her touches remaining tender while her low chuckles became more and more evil. Never once did Weiss lose her defiant look. Not until Ruby restricted the last limb, the right leg that was her only connection to the floor. The feeling of helplessness as she dangled was enough to break the defiance, the eyes now pleading.

"Not yet pet. I'm not done," Ruby whispered, continuing tying giving the impression that it was partly a dance and partly ritual and completely hypnotic. When at last done Weiss's head was at eye level with Ruby, arms suspended higher still. Her left knee was bent and pulled forward towards her chest while the other was extended and pulled even farther to the right at a near unnatural level.

Weiss's eyes had gradually gone from pleading to fogged as the promised subspace began to take effect. Gentle touches and words, loving growls, and absolute confidence weaving their way across Weiss's mind as surely as Ruby's ropes had.

To be sure Weiss was still with her Ruby snapped her fingers once just behind her lover's ear, and discovered that she wasn't. Not even a twitch of a muscle showed. Ruby had to stop. She had confidence in her rope tying skills, but everyone made mistakes. With Weiss out like this, the only person who absolutely could say if a rope had shifted to a bad spot that was cutting off blood, it was best to let her come down.

There were two other items that Ruby had requested when asking for the room last week. Looking over she found both waiting: A blanket and a bottle of water. Weiss would need both. Walking over she smiled to the crowd and made a short bow to indicate the show was over and received a round of applause.

The scene had not gone exactly as she had planned originally. Originally Weiss was going to get her gift before she hit subspace but after submitting. Soon enough she'd be getting that gift, but not tonight.

Slowly lowering Weiss to the ground Ruby began removing her fetters and covering her as her pet snuggled into her arms. Weiss had always been low maintenance when it came to after care, but Ruby loved it and gave more than was ever needed.

* * *

Weiss woke from a dream, only she had never been asleep. Had that been her? God yes! And it had felt so good to fight back, and to feel Ruby take control regardless. Certainly if Weiss had really tried Ruby wouldn't have won in this kind of battle, at least not until the ropes came into the picture, but that was fine. Ruby had done enough to convince that primal side of her logical mind that it was enough. Losing her footing and being suspended had been the final straw and Weiss would have submitted, but no. Ruby had kept going, pushing her mind and body until reality phased out of existence.

Ruby was holding her of course, and she got the expected drink of water. "Thank you Mistress," she said dreamily, accepting her defeat with a feeling of joy.

"I got my pet a present," her Mistress said quietly as she brought the glass close a second time for Weiss to drink.

Her thoughts were still going slowly and it took a minute to understand. "A present?" She could remember something... she was grasping at it until she remembered the shoe box. "From that vanilla guy?"

"Yes. You may recognize it. When you're ready you can open it up."

It took a minute looking at the box before it came into complete focus. She really wanted to see what was in the box, but she also wanted to stay in Ruby's arms. As reality continued to intrude her curiosity increased until she finally reached out with one hand to grab it. When she opened it she was surprised to see nine white roses made with leather, the stems black with powder blue leaves. Following the stems down to their base she noted they were all attached to a single handle of red.

A flogger! Not just any flogger, but Ruby's flogger. Only not. The colors were new, and very personal. With this flogger Ruby would soon be marking Weiss as hers. And here... here she could show those marks off with pride!

"Next time we come Mistress... please use this on me."

Ruby chuckled with a slight bit of menace. "Is that an order?"

There was no more fight left in Weiss. She simply wanted to be owned by someone worthy and capable of it. "No Mistress, but please..."

"Okay."

* * *

 _Author's Note: This is the final chapter of the field trip arc, and probably the longest arc that will be in Deleted Scenes (Well, unless I decide one chapter needs to be five again). Edits will follow but mainly for grammar now. A few changes for continuity as well, like how the bouncer identified Weiss as a Huntress (Thanks unknown for that catch)_

 _I have two more stories planned, one before this arc (Misconceptions abound!), and one after this arc (Weiss getting collared). More will likely follow, and of course I'll need to update Honeymoon to reflect what has happened in these chapters. Hope everyone enjoyed this arc as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _For now though I'm going to go finish my SAO fanfic. After that I'll at least do a few more chapters in Echoes, maybe more, before I get back for those two stories._


End file.
